Truth in the Flames
by Kryssy Suicide
Summary: Will revenge and jealousy be the end of them before they even began? Can Hel forget her past long enough to one day help Eric remember his? The sex may only be a distraction.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day

**Authors note: Forgive me, this has taken me so much longer to get posted then I had hoped. With back to school, a tropical storm chaos, and schedules I had to put this on hold for a bit. This is my own take of what happened after the first movie and the first book. With a little of Insurgent sprinkled in. I do not own any characters or certain content related to Divergent, They belong to Veronica Roth. I only own my OCs. Was surprised to see the mass of new followers, and I have to say thank you to all of you. So I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.**

 **Ok this contains nudity, possible graphic and/or disturbing scenes, lots of profanity, and some violence. Because seriously it would be boring to read without something interesting. :P**

 **Enjoy, Fave, Follow!**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been over four years since the war on abnegation. Since Erudite had fallen with the failure of their very own leader, a tyrant known as Jeanine Matthews.

Eric had played his role as Jeanine's most loyal experiment. All the way until he snapped out of his simulation after Tris shot him in the leg. Stalling Max and others just long enough for Four and Tris to shut down the simulation and torture for others trapped mindless.

The factions, including the Faction-less, had ultimately decided to choose one from each of the faction leaders to represent the New Government. Elder members of each faction felt it would help prevent another war among the factions. Every faction had an equal say and no one faction was ultimately better then another. Once the video from the cities founders was released, Divergent were no longer hunted. Also now with new knowledge of other cities like theirs, it opened a possibility of a new and better normal. The Government had set forth communication with the far away cities working with Erudite. They would gain any new knowledge they could.

Tris had volunteered to be ambassador, being Divergent gave a kind of unbiased opinion in faction matters. Despite Four proposing to her, they agreed to stay engaged at least til after the deadline. The feeling of wearing a ring felt so foreign to her, but it was given to Four for her by Evelyn, Four's mother. For Evelyn it was a piece of hope, that she would gain some kind of relationship with her son. For most of his life, he long thought her dead, and she was afraid he would shut her out completely if she pushed him to far. So putting the wedding on hold was so they had one less thing for either one of them to worry about with everything else going on.

In those four years, Jeanine and Max were placed in restricted solitary confinement, for of their role in creating the war. They were executed upon final decision of the new government after standing trial in Candor, within the first year. Eric was given amnesty in return for his cooperation and his part in helping stop the rebellion. The Candor truth serum proved his actions up until he was shot by Tris were a result of the simulation serum like the others.

Eric and Four became the new leaders of Dauntless, with a couple of exceptions. They had to report to the other factions as a sign of good faith. The five year deadline was soon approaching. If all went well they would no longer have to report in and could continue on as normal. Tris, as ambassador, was given the responsibility of communicating between the factions of her city as well as Detroit's ambassador as part of her position. Christina, Peter, Zeke, and Lauren would be in charge of training all new initiates. The factions returned to old traditions as far as the choosing ceremony and initiations went. This time allowing members of the faction-less back into the city. The new government wanted to help rebuild the fallen numbers of the factions and to prevent another war brewing. The Faction-less were given a chance to rejoin a faction if they chose to.

Hel, a girl from initiation a year after Eric and Four. Her old faction was Erudite and jumped at the chance to leave. For Hel, Erudite was suffocating, a living hell of childhood torment. When she was a child, she was considered awkward and was occasionally the victim of her peers. For years she suffered nightmares, leaving her feeling trapped. One nightmare she wasn't sure if it was a memory of something she'd blacked out...

 _'White stairwells, white walls that met with white tiled floors. Running from something, something just out of sight behind me. Then water, lots of water and pain. Lungs burning as the struggle to breathe, to keep my head above water, gets harder and harder. Slowly drowning as someone keeps holding your head under the surface. Then nothing, but darkness. Then as things seem to fade in and out of focus. Everything fades in and out between darkness and blurriness I'm being carried, the sounds of dripping water and footsteps echoing in my ears..."_

She refused to be seen as weak any longer. A few of her childhood tormentors giggled as she headed toward the bowls. Once her blood dripped onto the hot coals of Dauntless, their giggles silenced as Dauntless cheered. She let out all her frustrations in the first two stages of her initiation. In the end of the final fear simulations she ranked third place. Earning attention of Dauntless, by being the only female in the top five that initiation year. So she selected to work in the faction's Administration. Handling reports and running errands for the Leaders and security within Dauntless.

After the war, she woke up in the med ward. No idea of how she got there. She wasn't alone, many in dauntless were still trying to put the pieces back together then. Once Tris had become ambassador, Hel was appointed as faction supervisor. Overseeing the new initiates, simulations, and even various members of staff. In the years to follow it seemed that Eric made an appearance to watch the training of the transfers when she was there. Occasionally she would catch him staring at her, watching her. She'd go back to her report as soon as she felt the blush threatening her cheeks. She had always seen Eric as cold and unrelenting. A simple look made her question what she knew about him. She couldn't deny she found him attractive, he was gorgeous. Even by her standards, looks wise he put all her ex boyfriends to shame. It had been close to three years since her last relationship. Dean might have been storybook Prince cute but he was far from charming. With not wanting the drama that seem to follow Dean around. She wanted to focus on her job and with the deadline approaching, everything had to be going as smoothly as possible. They needed the Government to trust them again.

Today must have been a very bad day for all in Dauntless. The sound of yelling had snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking up from her tablet to see Eric towering over a guy, in front of the knife table. Four standing off to the side with the rest of the initiates going over techniques and stances waiting for their round to start throwing.

" _If you didn't act like your afraid of the knives, you might actually hit a target."_ A sick smirk played on Eric's lips.

" _I'm trying."_

" _Then try harder."_

The boy's shaky hand lifted a knife and threw it. Only to watch it hit the target at an angle before skidding across the floor. Pointing, Eric silently motioned for him to retrieve the knife from the floor. When the boy refused Eric grabbed the boy by the collar and began to drag him around the table.

" _I can't, I'll be hit."_

" _What don't you trust your fellow initiates?"_ As he shoved the boy in the direction of the targets. The boy froze, unsure of what to do, as Eric continued to lay into him. - _"Then you better move fast then. Don't be a pussy."_

As Four turned to intervene, he noticed the woman heading toward the pair. Putting his hands up as he backed up, went she sent him a glare. Trying not to laugh at what was unfolding before him.

Walking up to the Dauntless leader, Hel told the boy to wait until Four gave the all clear before retrieving the knives. Pointing her finger in Eric's angry direction and yelled at him. She was not in the mood for Eric's bullshit ego tripping today.

" _YOU! In my office, NOW!"_

He didn't answer, responding would only make him sound weak, and he couldn't have that. Shaking her head, and mumbling obscenities as she left the training room. Once in her office, she grabbed a hold of the bottle of bourbon sitting on a low shelf behind her desk. Tossing the tablet on her desk, almost sending a small stack of files to the a big swig of the amber liquid before returning the bottle to its place. Trying to calm herself for the verbal fight she knew would be coming. Finishing up the last of the weeks reports to be sent to Tris as she waited. Without knocking he came in like a raging bull. For a moment Hel could swear she seen smoke coming from his ears.

" _What the hell is wrong with you?"_

" _Who the hell do you think you are?"_ Slamming the steel door shut behind him. Quickly standing to meet him. She refused to be backed into a corner, let alone a chair.

" _Well, I'm not being stupid. I'm doing my job."_ Stepping closer to him in defiance. His height towering over her slightly.

" _Your not in a position that dictates mine."_ His jaw tensed. He never thought that the moment they were this close, they'd be fighting.

" _With the way your acting? Treating people were supposed to be training like animals, that deadline is so close?"_

" _Well Dauntless isn't for pussies, if they're scared, they don't belong here."_

" _Then why are you here? You could very well fuck this up for everyone."_ A victorious smirk played on her lips as she poked him in the chest with every word.

" _I may be an asshole, but I'll never be a pussy. If we were using guns instead of knives, we could all be dead right now."_

Shaking her head slightly as she scoffed at him. Her heart racing from the adrenaline. How did this cold, pig headed man have such control on her emotions, let alone her body. His anger started to turn her on, even if she was just as pissed off.

" _No, I don't think your an asshole."_ Poking him in the chest again, biting her lip as she offered him a fake smile. Grabbing her arm before her finger could make contact a third time. Gripping almost hard enough to bruise the tender flesh covered by her sleeve.

Her eyes snapped between his to her wrist, but she didn't show fear. She didn't cower and surrender. He raised a brow at her lack of shock. With her wrist tight in hand, he leaned down. Putting his face right in front of hers.

" _Then what am I?"_

" _You really want to know what I think?"_

" _Coming from a smart ass like you, I'm curious."_

" _I think your a fucking dick!"_ The anger dripping in sarcastic defiance as the words rolled off her tongue. _"-Now let go of my arm."_

Pulling to free her wrist from his grasp only tightened his hold. Yanking her slightly closer to him. Neither her answer or her attempt to remove herself from him didn't seemed to phase him. One thing she learned early on was to not let her pain control her, but for once since she was a child she found herself wavering. He wasn't going to let her belittle him.

Leaning close enough to her ear, she could feel his breath on her neck. When her breathing picked up in response, the heat of his breath sending chills down her spine.

" _No."_ he growled into her ear. _"And I think your a little bitch."_

Her jaw dropped momentarily but she managed to catch herself. The smell of his cologne helped distract herself from the pain of her wrist.

" _Wow, a little bitch. So so clever, is that the best you got."_

For a moment he lost himself when he pulled away slightly. For a moment he caught sight of her bluish green eyes, for the first time since he got shot, he hesitated. He couldn't explain it, and loosened his grip slightly. Her other hand balled tightly in a fist at her side. Before he could stop himself, he slammed his lips hard into hers. She had been officially stunned. After a few seconds, he leaned back to gauge her reaction. She blinked away the haze, and stared at him. It was like he hit the off switch on her brain, she thought about hitting him, instead she gave in. He kissed her a second time. This time she kissed back, biting his lip, her once balled up fist had found itself clinging to the front of his shirt. Slowly backing her into her desk. Hovering over its cold metal edge. He snaked his free hand around her waist. When they stopped for air, he went to kissing her neck. When his lips made their way to her collarbone. She stopped him. The toe curling moment was over and she was pushing him away.

" _Wait, stop. We can't do this."_

" _What? Why?"_

" _I should hit you, that's why."_

" _But you didn't, you wouldn't have kissed me back if you didn't want too."_

He attempted to pull her closer, and was failing. Still he had a hold of her arm.

" _Because you can't just kiss me and expect me to forget we were fighting fifteen minutes ago."_

" _That's not why I kissed you."_

" _Oh really then why did you?"_

But before he could respond, the sound of the door made her jump, causing Eric to completely lose his grip on her all together. Pushing him a few more inches away from her before the door swung open. It was Four, walking in on what looked like an awkward scene before him. Both Eric and Hel both looking mad and irritated. Shrugging it off to what happened earlier at training. Much to Hel's relief, she didn't want to have to explain that she was just having a make out session with Eric.

" _I'll talk to you later."_ His tone was cold and bitter as he stormed from her office. Four looked on as Eric turned the corner and was out of site. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding causing Four to look at her quizzically.

" _Everything okay? You look pretty upset even for you."_

Her eyes were red as if she was about to cry or had been crying.

" _No, No, I'm fine. He just has me pissed off."_

" _Yeah he has that affect on people. What happened?"_

" _Nothing...Eric's being his usual asshole self, nothing new. I'm starting to think my lack of sleep is getting the better of me."_

" _I'll talk to him, next time I see him. Oh and Tris wants you to stop by and have dinner with us in the Pit later."_

" _You don't have to do that, I can handle him. What time?"_

" _Around seven if you can make it? If you want, once you've sent those reports, you can go home."_

" _Thanks, I'll see you guys tonight."_

* * *

Soon as he was gone, she slumped back into her chair. Leaving both mind and body on fire with what happened. Finishing up the last of her reports. A dull throb ached in her chest as she ran her fingers over her now sore wrist. Stretching as she stood, briefly contemplating another big swig of bourbon, as she grabbed her keys and headed out.  
Quickly entering the housing complex, not stopping to talk to anyone. Once inside her apartment, locking the door behind her. Looking at the clock, she let out a groan of exhaustion, she had roughly five hours. Setting a alarm on her tablet. Plopped on the couch, she let her boots fall to the floor. Covering herself with an old throw blanket, hoping to forget about her worries even for a little while. Her dreams wouldn't quite let her rest. Deep in her mind she could still feel the chill the heat of his breathe on her neck.

Eric joined Four and they watched over the last transfer training sessions of the day. Standing quietly as he eyed the stance of the second round of initiates. This lot having better luck with the last. He and Four never really got along. They bickered and argued like small children on a playground at times. Eric would never admit it out loud but he saw Four as his friend. Four was the only one he trusted enough to actually work with. As for Tris and Christina, he found them annoying, but he respected them. Peter and Lauren were probably the least annoying. There was only one day left in stage two, initiates would learn to handle guns tomorrow. With arms crossed over his chest, he eyed the stance of each transfer. Slowly pacing up and down the row as each attempted to hit each target. Only stopping once to show two of the initiates a better stance. Allowing them to hit the target two out of three times. He didn't yell or degrade them, much to Four's surprise. Even when he slightly began to raise his voice, he still kept his cool. Once the new rankings were posted for the day, the initiates were dismissed.

" _I never thought I'd see the day."_ Quietly chuckling under his breath as the last of the initiates disappeared through the doors.

" _What the hell are you babbling about?"_ Eric snapped back.

" _Since when do you play nice with the initiates?"_ The playful grin on Four's face, had caused Eric to laugh.

" _I'm never nice, but she had a point."_ Shaking his head as he recalled the argument from earlier.

" _I was going to ask you about that."_

" _She reminded me that I could fucked this up for everyone. We're so close to that fucking deadline."_

" _Yeah, but even without the deadline, would you have listened?"_

Letting out a sigh, he hadn't really thought about it at all. _"Honestly, I don't know. Things aren't the same anymore. We have to be tough, I can't just baby them."_

" _There's a difference between being tough on them and being an asshole."_

" _Shut up, stiff. Lets grab a few beers before you head off to your little woman?"_ Nodding, they headed out to the Pit's bar.

" _You know no one says that anymore?"_

" _Ha ha yeah, I just love the pissed off look you get when someone calls you a stiff."_

Taking up two stools near the end of the bar. It was loud but not overly crowded. Which worked out good, Eric didn't want to be overheard. Ordering a couple of beers between the two.

" _Care to tell me what happened earlier?"_

" _What? When I told that transfer to stop being a pussy?"_

 _Four let out a laugh, almost choking on his beer._

" _No. I'm talking about afterwards when I came to Hel's office."_

" _We argued. I yelled then she yelled, and I left."_

" _Is that all? I mean she looked pretty upset."_

" _What do you mean upset?"_

" _Like she was about to cry or kill something, that kind of upset."_

" _She was fine, good and angry, then...you came in"_

" _I've seen the look you two give when you think no ones looking."_

" _What fucking look, Four?"_ Eric was getting irritated and Four was pushing his buttons. Finishing his beer, before slamming it down on the bar and ordering another.

" _I've seen you both staring, a few times, occasionally."_

" _What the hell do you know? I've met your girlfriend."_

" _Its the same look, that used to be passed back and forth between me and my girlfriend."_

" _Is it that constipated look? Like the one she had right before she shot me in the leg."_ Eric let out a laugh at the look on Four's face. Four choosing to push him half off the stool where he was sitting. He too started laughing, but not at the comment, at the memory of Tris shooting Eric.

"You shouldn't of said she wasn't going too."

" _Hey, hey. My bad, my bad. I guess maybe I do kinda like her."_ Throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

" _Like as in you liked that girl from our initiation year? What was her name? Anna? Morgan?"_

" _Eva?...I didn't like that girl. She gave me head once or twice while we were all drunk as shit at one of those parties midway through initiation. It never really went beyond that. She just wasn't doing it for me and didn't want to take the hint. I didn't want a girlfriend."_

" _Yet you still let her blow you. It's probably why she opted for a job working the wall."_

" _Lucky for me. She was sleeping with Zeke for a while not long after that."_

The too burst into laughter as they finished the next round of beers. Before Four put on his serious face and tried to get Eric to continue.

" _So what happened in there?"_

" _We fought "_

" _What do you mean lost it?"_

" _I called her a fucking bitch."_

" _I see. Did she say anything?"_

" _Nope, you came in before she could come up with a comeback."_

" _Wow, does the Big bad Eric have it bad for this girl."_

Without looking up, he simply nodded as he finished the last of the beer. Before looking back to Four's face.

" _Its why I came to you. I don't know what to do."_

" _Seriously? Its not like I'm an expert. Your the one with the track record my friend. Your not still friends with benefits with Cara or are you?"_

" _No, we haven't hooked up in a few months. She wanted to see how things would go with that new doctor from Erudite. We're still friends but we don't fuck around anymore."_

" _Well that's good if your serious about this Eric. Like a serious relationship or are you just looking to get laid?"_

" _I want to try for a seriously relationship, if she's willing too."_

" _Well I'm suppose to have dinner with Tris and Hel in a couple of hours. But if she's still mad, you need to let her calm down before you start trying to romance her."_

Almost choking on his recent swig, he finally spit out the words in between coughing. _"Wha what?...Why the hell are you having dinner with them together?"_

" _It was Tris' idea."_ Shrugging it off as it was no big deal.

" _Is that the only way she'll put out? With some weird three-way? I guess stiffs can be freaks in the sheets."_ Laughing at the pissed expression on Four's face. He truly did enjoy pissing him off, even if it was temporary.

" _That's bullshit, and what happens in my bedroom is none of your business. For your information, I see Hel like a little sister."_

Putting his hands up in mock surrender as he continued to laugh. Four just rolling his eyes.

" _Very true, plus I don't want details of what you two do in there. Just sayin."_

" _Have you tried talking to her?"_

" _No, our first conversation resulted in being called a dick and me calling her a bitch."_

" _Maybe you should start by trying to be less of a dick. I got to go, I'll see you later."_

Standing, waving his hand to point at the beers they drank to pay. Patting Eric's shoulder as he left. _"Later, stiff."_ Laughing at the glare he received from Four. He knew full well what the nickname did.

With Four gone, left alone with his thoughts he didn't the see bartender clearing the bar.

" _Hey you done with that, you've been babysitting it for thirty minutes."_ Snapping Eric back to reality.

" _Huh, yeah."_ Sliding the bottle away from him. His expression unchanging, and since he was still sober enough to think, he decided to head back to his apartment. 

Waking up groggily, disagreeing with the screaming alarm waking her up. She sat up on her couch, looking up at the clock, slamming the off button. Figuring she had just enough time to shower and clean up before meeting up for dinner. Stretching as she padded her way over to her bathroom. Turning on the shower, she faced herself in the mirror. Rolling her eyes at her tired reflection staring back at her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Starting the shower, she stretched again. Peeling off the layers, then began releasing her now tangled mess of hair from its tie. Grabbing the brush to tackle the knots, before attempting to wash away the thought of anything that might have to do with Eric. Once the water ran cold, she quickly got out, not realizing what time it was. Wrapped in a towel, she stood in front of her closet pondering the possibilities. Finally she settled on a black v-neck top and jeans. Wanting to keep a low profile as much as possible. Sticking with her combat boots, little makeup, and her jacket. She grabbed her keys and headed out. Hoping she could avoid Eric at least til tomorrow. Tonight she wanted to eat, maybe drink a little, and crawl into bed alone tonight. 

Entering the Pit she found Tris and Four already there. Letting out a breath of relief at Eric's absence and joined them. Waving at her friend Rena who was at a table a few tables over before sitting down with the couple. Her subconscious mind scanning the room for any signs of Eric, as she made herself a plate.

" _Did you get any rest, Hel"_ Tris eyeing her suspiciously.

" _All of a few hours." Staring down at her now cluttered plate._

" _Well lucky for you, Stage one of Initiation ends tomorrow."_

" _Great, I get a full three days of sleep."_

" _Not exactly two. We do still have that thing going on tomorrow night. If your up too it."_

" _You should join them Hel. A little fun will do you some good."_

" _Ah, how could I forget about that thing."_ To passing by initiates and the unknowing it probably sounded like they were discussing something dirty.

" _Your more then welcome to join us, you can be a co-captain."_

" _Four, why do I sense a 'but' coming on?"_ Hel eyeing him in between bites. Tris looking between the two with suspicious curiosity.

" _But I can't guarantee that Eric won't be joining us."_

" _As big an asshole that he is I won't let him ruin it for me. Plus I can't avoid him forever."_

" _Did something happen?"_ It came out more of a surprised reaction then Tris intended but unbeknownst to Hel, Four had slipped his hand onto Tris' thigh. The small squeal that escaped Tris' lips earned a raised brow from Hel.

" _Nothing I can't handle or deal with myself. Seriously when he is not being a dick...So everyone can stop asking me."_

The truth in the statement left them all laughing. The trio finished up their food, going over work schedules for the last two stages. Tris wouldn't be joining them for Capture the Flag, she had been swamped with meetings and decided she just wanted to get some rest. Promising she would go to the next one.

Rena, had made her way across the Pit, and took the free seat next to Hel. Her hair in a messy bun, some of her blond and purple strands had come lose and she wasn't intent on fixing them just yet.

" _Sorry to interrupt your dinner. I think we can all agree our girls need a girls night. If I'm wrong, I think they have the day off tomorrow."_

" _I do have the day off tomorrow, but what do you have in mind?"_

" _A little clubbing, some dancing and probably lots of alcohol."_

" _I would but me and Four made plans for tonight."_ Tris trying to get her point across without making it completely obvious.

" _We do?"_ Gaining a glare from Tris as she hit him in his side. _"Ouch...Oh..Oh we do."_

It was no secret, Tris was never much of the partying type. Sometimes even in the long years, her Abnegation roots would shine through, she was always so modest. She finally had time off from being shipped by train all over the city from faction to faction. Planning on spending as much alone time with Four as she could before having to go back to work.

" _Then I guess we'll have to take you out next time. Hopefully its not just for your bachelorette party."_

" _I'm serious Rena, no strippers. I don't think its a good idea after what happened at the last Dauntless bachelor party."_ Four looking at her with a slight glare.

" _I had nothing to do with that. I just sat back and enjoyed that train-wreck of a show."_

" _I'm just letting you know. We can't have half naked people bursting in to another Dauntless meeting again."_

" _We'll let you too finish up here. Come on Hel, before you try and talk me out of taking you with me."_

" _See you tomorrow, don't get into to much trouble you two."_

" _Yes, mom and dad, we'll be on our best behavior. Scouts honor."_

Four and Tris rolled their eyes at the two giggling girls, waving good-bye before going back to a more slightly personal conversation. Half way through the Pit, Hel felt eyes on her. Looking up to one of the upper levels, she spotted him. Not even bothering to look away from her, after they made eye contact. She flipped him off, before turning to rejoin her friend as the made their exit. He kept his eyes on her long enough to watch her leave before heading down to join Peter and Lauren.

 **A/N: Not 100% where I want this to be but I have big plans to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Unexpected

**A/N: Was so excited to see the feedback and the positive feedback on my last chapter. I hope that you guys keep the fire going for this next one and all the others to come. Check out the link on my profile for my Polyvore sets so you can get to see the awesome outfits Of Hel and Rena. Including the ones from the club. and ill try to come up with something (new sets) as the occasion calls for it. So Please enjoy, fave and follow.**

 **Chapter 2: Something Unexpected**

Making a stop at Rena's apartment so she could grab her stuff. She was going to get ready at Hel's so she could help. Hel slipped into a sleek and flowing black dress. Rena picked out a studded skirt and a black lace bustier. When it came to shoes, she settled into a pair of studded black heels. Venturing into the dark depths of the other girls closet, Rena walked out with a pair of black wedges and playfully dangled them in front of Hel.

" _These would go perfectly with that dress."_

" _You sure?"_

" _Positive."_

" _Well they do make my ass look amazing."_

" _The wonders of great shoes, now lets get started on your make-up so when can get going."_

Finishing up with a few accessories, they headed toward the pit. As usual the Pit was loud and busy. Tonight was only a sample of the blow out parties to come. Heading towards the bar, they stood out. Squeezing in the crowd surrounding the bar, they managed to get served before to long. A couple of guys came bought them a few drinks and retreated back to where ever when it got them no where. Before long the buzz was taking over. Spotting Peter, Felix, and Mason as the trio made their way around the bar to the girls.

Rena took to talking to Mason. He was tall and muscular. He was handsome and seemed very sweet. Even for someone in Dauntless. They flirted shamelessly before wandering off to go dance.

" _Wow Hel, you look hot."_ Peter said leaning against a clear spot on the bar.

" _Thanks, I guess. Whats up with this after party tonight?"_

" _Its still happening. You two coming?"_

" _I am, whats up with those two?"_ She said pointing in the direction her friend.

" _I've been trying to get him to ask her out for awhile."_

" _Looks like thats going well."_

" _So, what happened earlier?"_

" _Nothing, I wish people would quit asking."_

" _It didn't look like nothing, I heard Eric was weird after that."_ Peter gave her a raised brow as he took a sip of his beer.

" _What do you mean by weird?"_

" _I'm not sure I wasn't at the last transfer training."_

" _I mean its Eric."_

" _Yeah I know. Don't forget he was the one referred to as the babysitter that spends his time sharpening knives back when we we're initiates."_

" _I seriously doubt he actually does that."_

Ordering another set of shots, slamming back the first one like it was nothing. Spinning the shot glass lightly between her fingers. Looking out at her friend who seemed to be having a blast. Not leaning on a bar talking about work or Eric. Out the corner of her eye she thought she seen him stalk towards the other end of the bar. Only glimpsing a man in a hoody. When she blinked he was no where in sight. She shrugged it off to the booze. Gently shaking her head at herself. Part of her wanted him there, the part that let her lose control. She finished slamming back another shot. The bright green liquid smelled of licorice. Wincing slightly as its burn faded.

Felix was attempting to flirt with the bartender for free drinks, and he wasn't taking the hint. He was being cut off and didn't want to leave just yet. The bartender told Peter he needed to take his friend home. If he stayed she was going to have him kicked out.

" _I think I should take him home, see you later at the party?"_

" _Yeah see you there."_

Heading to the dance floor, waving after Peter as he helped the swaying Felix toward an exit disappeared among the sea of people. She lost herself to the music. Before long Rena and Mason had come to join her. Mason kept friendly conversation but most of his focus was on the blonde with purple hair. Between the bobbing heads and flashing light, she could have swore she seen the him again. Whispering into Mason's ear before pulling away, Rena hooked her arm around Hel's and led her to the bathrooms. Once inside they took to touching up their make-up. Rena was the first to speak once the coast was clear.

" _So I think I have a date to this party tonight."_

" _I think your right."_

" _Are you going stag tonight?"_ Nudging the blue hair brunette playfully with her elbow.

Hel gave her a playful pout as she fluffed the curls in her hair back to perfection.

" _You know me, I don't do third wheel."_

" _I do and I know there is no way in to talking you into coming with us."_

" _Nope, plus I'm here to have fun."_

" _Are you still going at all?"_

" _I told Peter I was and I promised you."_

" _Are you hoping that this mystery guy you've been dreaming about shows up?"_

" _How do you...Ya know what I gotta stop drinking so much when its just the two of us."_ Smiling slightly as she shock her head _._

" _Hey I would never tell."_

" _I don't want to even think about it tonight. Now lets get back out there and get a few more shots..."_ Pausing to recheck her hair one last time.

" _Hell yes."_

Rena was a bad ass in her own right. Sweet and innocent looking on the outside, but mess with her and she'd be the first to swing. The shared playful smiles as they headed back out. After a few shots of different colored liquor , Rena let Mason lead her back to the dance floor. Hel danced with a couple of guys. They had nothing to bring to the table to keep her interest for long. In no time a tall guy seemed to be doing just fine. It was as he danced for her attention. He wasn't some Erudite transfer that knew her once upon a time. She had seen him around a few times, but they had never spoke. She twisted her hips, letting the music move her. Smirking into the darkness at a hooded figure who seemed deterred in see her with another guy. Briefly watching him storm off into the sea of the crowd. Turning only to give attention to this new guy.

He slid his hands down her sides, skimming his fingers over the tattoo on her back. The music picked up beat, and so did he. Gripping her hips hard, and started grinding hard against her ass. She tried to ignore it but this guy wasn't making it easy. Moving his hands from her hips, she tried to face him, and continued dancing. That seemed to calm down the Casanova a bit, but sadly not for long. He was more then a little aggressive for Hel's tastes at this point. A little aggression was good thing but this dude was pushing it. Pulling her closer, snaking his hand back behind her before gripping her ass, before grinding against her again. Pushing against his shoulders in attempt to gain some inches of space between them. She was feeling suffocated. She had chosen Dauntless to be brave, to not be that scared little girl again. Finally he leaned his head back and tried to kiss her. Gripping her face in his hand. Her heart racing, shifting just enough to bit his hand. The mix of loud music, booze and darkness didn't do her any favors. To someone on the outside they probably thought they were drunk and horny.

" _Prude bitch! What the hell is your problem?"_

" _Your my problem."_ Gritting her teeth.

" _Oh baby I know what you need."_ He yanked her hair and pulled her against him. This time trying to run his hands up her inner thighs.

" _Get the fuck off me and go fuck yourself."_

His lips nibbled roughly on her ear as she wiggled in his arms. _"No, we're going to have fun tonight. I plan to make you scream my name over and over again."_

" _Leave me alone."_

" _I don't think so."_

She tried to free herself, but he was twice her size and twice as strong. The very feel of his breathe on her ear and on her skin, the very feeling of him touching her was making her feel sick. She was starting to miss the feel of Eric's touch. Even if he was an asshole. He backhanded her, even slightly dazed, kicked him hard in the groin. He suddenly went ridged and fell face first onto the stone floor. Groaning in silence, the music drowning out his cries.

" _You fucking bitch."_

" _Asshole."_ Kicking him this time in the face as he sat up, probably breaking his nose. Hel didn't care as long as he didn't get blood on her favorite heels. A warm trickle on her chin made her realize he had managed to split her lip slightly. Her adrenaline was so high she didn't even notice the cooper taste in her mouth. Spitting blood at him as she strolled past him.

Without another word to anyone, not even caring to see who the hooded figure watching her was or where they were. She wiped her chin with the back of her hand, pushing the exit doors open, and made her way to medical. She took the hall past the offices, pausing in front of Eric's office. She could knock and feel slightly stupid that he didn't answer or keep on walking and feel equally as stupid. She could go clean up at medical before hand, mentally cursing herself she headed to her office instead. Locking herself inside, she was pretty sure no one but whom ever just happened to be watching in the control room.

With a bottle of water from her mini fridge and a towel she managed to clean up the smeared blood from her face and upper neck. The cut had stopped bleeding and didn't look to bad in the small mirror she had stashed in her desk. Kicking her feet up on the desk, she grabbed her bottle of bourbon. The sting of it on her lip did little to snap her out of her thoughts. Just hours ago, she could have lost herself to him, in this very room. Cursing herself once again. She wanted him, but she didn't want to be his dirty secret. Taking a big swig of the bourbon, and tightening its cap, leaving her office for the second time today. Entering the hall she found it was still empty. Sighing, made her way back toward his office. This time she knocked. When she was greeted with silence she headed off to Peter's party. Rena would probably be wondering where she was and it was getting late. 

The sound of laughing and music, echoed through the hall of Peter's floor. The sight of her lip raised a few brows but most knew better then to ask to many questions. Hel wasn't one to be messed with and if all she had was a tiny cut lip, no one wanted to know what the other person looked like. Making her way around the party she found Rena. Sitting contently on Mason's lap, with drink in hand. Grabbing her own drink in the kitchen. Peter handing over a bottle of vodka, before showing her both a jug of orange and cranberry. Opting for the cranberry, and started making her drink. She stayed quiet even when most of the attendees were in full party mode.

" _Everything okay?"_ Peter whispered, while gesturing to her lip.

" _I'm fine. It's fine."_ Barely looking up to face him.

" _If you don't want to talk about it fine. Just tell me one thing."_

" _Whats that?"_

" _I don't care who, just how bad did they get their ass kicked?"_ The goofy smile on his face, didn't help. She laughed for the first time in hours and it felt good.

" _Bad enough, he's probably crying in the medical ward as we speak."_

" _Damn Hel. If anyone asks I'll be your alibi."_

" _Yeah I doubt if anyone in the control room saw me bloody faced heading to my office."_

" _Holy shit was it that bad?"_

" _Calm yourself, I'm fine. Trust me you know I've been through worse then a tiny busted lip."_

" _Just promise me that if it starts to swell you'll have it looked at."_

" _Yep, big girl pants and all."_

He shot her a serious look before they joined their friends in Peter's living room. On the coffee table sat a black bottle of Fire-Water. Hel soon realized they hadn't played Dauntless VS Candor. She sat next to Peter. To his left were Mason and Rena. Across from her on the other couch were Derek, Lucia, Bran and Zeke. A few others she didn't know stood in the gaps. Off to the side stood Dean. She rolled her eyes before focusing directly on the matte black bottle in front of her. The very sight of him irritated her.

To everyone else the history between Dean and Hel was vague. Rena knew some but never got the full gist of the situation. For Hel it was complicated. Three years ago they had been engaged. Nothing special was ever on her finger but she had thought she had loved him. She broke up with him after finding him in bed with one of the initiates that year. She wasn't mad at the girl though, Dean had told her that sleeping with him would boost her points. Needless to say her fuck with Dean didn't save her from becoming one of the Faction-less. Hel saw to it that the girl had a job, helping in the fields in Amity. It gave Hel more then enough reason to leave him. Despite his pleas for her to forgive him. He eventually got transferred to the wall, and Hel never had to see him. She might have seen him at a distance once of twice but never was he this close to her until now. Why was he even there?

Soon the bottle went around and so began the game. Peter got dared to kiss Hel. It was only a kiss between friends and they both knew it would never go beyond that. Plus it bothered her ex, with a smirk she kissed him before he could protest and they could move on. Rena was dared by one of the unfamiliar faces to give Mason a lap dance. She gladly accepted, and from the look on Mason's face he was pleasantly surprised. When it came to Hel's turn, she took a huge drink from the bottle. Feeling its chilled burn in full as she answered Dauntless.

"I dare you to flash a Dauntless leader."

"Well fuck. It can't be Four, Tris would kill me." Half whispering to Peter.

" _He isn't the only dauntless leader, and we all know Eric isn't seeing anyone who'd flip their shit over it."_

Downing another huge drink of the fire-water, she stood and headed to the door. Heading down the halls and floors, a small crowd of echos with shouts and bellowing of drunk members.

" _Are you sure about this?"_ Her best-friend attempting to slow her down.

" _Oh, I'm sure. I'm a big girl. I got this."_ She said, smiling.

Stopping in front of Eric's door, she took another drink from the black bottle. Quickly passing it to Rena as she and the rest of the group that followed kept a safe distance away. It wouldn't be a true dare without witnesses. Taking a deep breathe, she knocked. The shouts had simmered down, and just before she threw her hands up in mock disappointment. The faint sound of unmistakable footsteps could be heard. Biting her lip as she tried to figure out what to say when his door swung open. The smile she had tried to have on her face, fell. There he was wearing nothing but black pajama pants. The waist band sitting just low enough to make her almost forget why she was there.

Leaning on his elbow in the door frame. She drug her eyes up the length of his torso. The way his muscles flexed as he moved, when he breathed. He didn't look at all happy though, least not at first.

" _This better be important."_

Placing the most innocent of smiles on, and through clenched teeth. Managed to let him in somewhat on why she was there.

" _Dauntless vs Candor?"_

Before he could lay into her about waking him of all people up in the middle of the night, she slide her hands down to the hem of her dress. His eyes grew wide as she lifted it up just enough to flash him. The backless dress didn't need a bra. The glint of silver that was her nipple ring is what caught his eye first, second being the lace of hot pink panties. After a few seconds she let the hem fall from her fingers once again hiding her body.

" _You must be drunk or at least insane. GO HOME!"_ He yelled at her. Loud enough to scare the group hiding just out of site down the hall.

He was justifiably angry, she couldn't blame him. But the way he looked at her didn't quite match his tone. It was like always, heavy handed, brutal even. His eyes just looked at her with disbelief and disappointment. Lowering her head in defeat as she took a step back. Straightening, grabbed the door, and just before slamming it shut. He lowered his voice so only she could hear.

" _And don't think your off the hook."_ Smirking at her, then yawned and slammed the door. The sound made her jump.

Making her way to join the others, her eyes still focuses on the floor. They waited til she was close enough to start cheering and continued their former loudness.

" _Holy shit, Hel!"_

" _You got balls, bitch!"_

Rena wrapped one arm around her shoulder and passed the bottle back to her with the other. Hanging back a little as they shared a drink and continued back to Peter's apartment.

" _No matter what happens, at least you went out with a bang."_

" _Right because that makes it so much better."_

" _Hey whats the supposed to mean? Did he say anything?"_

" _He told me to go home. But that's not whats bothering me."_

" _Tell me then, does it have to do with what happened to your lip?"_

" _Its nothing, and I took care of that."_

" _Are you sure? Yeah I think I'm just going to call it a night. Call me tomorrow?"_

" _I'll walk you back."_

" _I'm fine, don't miss out on Mason on my account. I'll see you later."_

" _What about Peter?"_

" _What about him? I won't be missed, just tell him I went home."_

She knew she couldn't argue, Hel was tipsy but she wasn't shit faced, girl could hold her liquor. Be shit-faced and still take anyone on in a fight. So she was still reluctant in letting her go alone. Hel was at least three floors above her floor, and not knowing anything about what happened at the Pit, made her worry a little bit.

" _Text me so I know when you get there."_

" _Will do."_

Rena squeezed her hand as she turned to catch up with the rest of the group. Hel watched as the group turned a corner and made her way further down the stairs. Pushing the door that marked her floor, and continued on to her door. Turning the first corner, she heard yelling and pounding. From the sounds of it, it was coming from around her place. Stopping, she quickly slipped out of her heels, no point in alerting anyone she was coming. Peeking around the corner, she saw two men. One with a blood stained shirt. Somehow the guy who tried to get into her pants had found out where she lived. He had brought a friend with him, who seemed just as angry. Quiet as a mouse she retreated back down the hall and toward the stairs. When she reached the stairs she took off on a run. No her best idea but it seemed like the only option at the time. When she reached Eric's floor, she checked behind her, not sure if they had managed to follow her at least that far. Slowing her pace slightly. Taking a deep breathe, and knocked on his door for a second time that night. She knew she looked a mess and in that moment she just didn't care.

Hearing groans of irritation, followed by footsteps, holding her breathe when he opened the door. Standing there, he didn't say anything, he just looked at her. In an hour, she had come back, this time slightly out of breathe and disheveled. Hair sticking to her face, no matter what she did, heels in hand.

" _I thought I told you to go home. I'm not in the mood for another round of games tonight."_

This time he was wearing a shirt. Pushing past him, she walked into his apartment. She stood in his kitchen, slightly shaking now.

Shutting the door behind him. He leaned back against the counter across from her. Taking in the sight in the better light her busted lip.

" _I-I'm sorry, about coming back after you told me to go home. I just can't."_

" _What happened to your lip? Why can't you?"_

" _Before Peter's party, I was dancing with this guy."_

" _Okay you seemed fine when I left the Pit."_

" _Wait you were there?"_

" _Yeah but I didn't stick around."_

" _Oh. It was fun at first. Then he kept grabbing me, I told him to stop. He wouldn't listen."_

Moving from the counter, he stood closer to her. He was afraid she'd push him away if he got to close and he didn't want that. Placing his hands on her arms, stroking her skin with his thumbs, it helped her focus. His warmth helped if only little, helped her shivering.

" _I'm listening."_

" _He hit me. So I kicked him in the nuts, then in the face. Then I cleaned up in my office and went to the party."_

" _That explains your lip, and why you showed up earlier. But why can't you go home?"_

" _I left the Pit hours ago. I got all the way to my floor. Him and another guy were pounding on my door. Yelling."_

" _Yelling what?"_

" _All I heard was 'This fucking bitch needs to be taught lesson.' Other than that I didn't stick around to find out."_

" _I see. Did they see you?"_

She shook her head. He didn't ask anymore questions about it. He slid her heels from her hand. Taking her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. Placing her heels on the coffee table as they passed it. Sitting her down on the foot of his bed. Heading for the closet, he came back with a pair of sweat pants and an old over sized t-shirt. Handing them to her, as he looked away. Pointed out where the bathroom was and headed for the door.

" _I'm going to sleep on the couch. I'll see you in the morning. We'll get up early and I'll take you back to your place."_

" _Why early?"_

" _So no one has to see us together."_

Slowly hugging herself, trying to regain some warmth. _"Would it be such a bad thing?"_

" _People seeing us together, would only raise questions. I'm sure neither of us are up to answering."_

With that he left, closing the door behind him. Standing she made her way into his bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she stripped out of her dress and stepped into the shower. Its doors were made of glass and soon the doors fogged over leaving her in a hazy steam. Taking in just how long the night had been as the hot water warmed her. Dressing in the clothes he had given her, and quietly went back to his room. Crawling into his bed and under the covers. Inhaling the very scent of him and drifted off to sleep. When she woke up, and noticed it was still night out. She realized she didn't sleep long. It was still early, and the sound of rain pounded the windows.

Slowly opening the door, and peeking out into the living room. Eric was asleep on the couch. Going over to him, she gently shook his shoulder. He jumped and sat up, looking at her with a raised brow. Biting her lip, took him by the wrist and led him back into the bedroom. Stopping beside the bed, she pulled off his shirt. Not moving as she slid her fingers down his chest and climbed back on the bed. Lying next to her, as she nestled into his side. Pulling the covers over them, and held her close. They drifted back to sleep, wrapped in each others arms. They would worry about what it meant later.


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

**A/N: Holy Shix! You guys are amazing. I'm so excited about all the positiveness. Okay enough of my rambling. You know the drill. I Don't own anything, nor do I take credit for it. I only OWN my OC's. If you all have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer without giving away anything vital.**

 **A shout out to 'MyWritingisThis' and my bestie 'Missy' for being awesome! You have helped me one to many times in breaking the walls of my writers block and I thank you for not letting me give up.**

 **Fair Warning: Contains Cussing, sexual acts, possible violence, and anything some may take offense too. Don't like it don't read. Everyone else- Enjoy,Review, Like and Follow.**

 **Chapter 3: The Morning After**

The morning to follow was just as he said it would. Early. Almost painfully early. Groaning, as she collected the small pile of her clothes where she had left them last. The dress was now a ball of wrinkles, she didn't feel like dealing with. To really be a cause for discomfort Eric seemed awful awake and it was starting to grind her nerves.

" _How are you such a morning person. I'm supposed to be off today."_

" _It's not like I'm forcing you to go to work today. Even if I should."_

" _Should?"_

" _Yeah or have you forgotten your little stunt a few hours ago?"_

" _No and it wasn't even my idea."_

" _Uh huh." Handing her a cup of coffee._

 _With a raised brow, she accepted it. "What is it poisoned?"_

" _Just be glad I offered you any."_

Eyeing him over the cup, she quietly sipped it. Placing it in the sink and crossing her arms. Looking at him with a placid look on her face.

" _So how is this going to work?"_

" _If your referring to your little problem last night, it'll be handled."_

" _Okay but what about the security footage near my office."_

" _That has already been taken care of. Are you going to let me take a look at your lip now?"_

" _Fine."_ Rolling her eyes at him as she leaned back against the counter. Grabbing a clean towel and faced her. Calmly taking her chin in his hand, and slightly tilted her face to get a good look at it. She closed her eyes as he gently dabbed at it. She kept her eyes closed as she heard him wet the towel. He smirked as he heard her swallow, she anticipated the pain. Letting a soft hiss escape her, slightly flinching.

" _Since when do you flinch?"_

" _Oh shut up. Why do you care anyways?"_

" _Since you drooled all over me and my bed."_

Shoving him away from her, all he really could do was laugh.

" _It looks fine, barely any bruising and it doesn't look swollen."_

" _Can we just go already?"_

Walking barefoot back through the halls to her apartment. Before turning the last corner she hesitated for just a moment. Backing up just enough to back into Eric, who wasn't keeping his eyes straight ahead. Rolling her eyes at him again when he cleared his throat, causing her to quickly get a handle on herself and kept going. Searching the folds of her things she pulled out her key. Something on the door caught her eye, she slowly ran her fingers over the small dents in the metal.

" _Looks like you really pissed this guy off."_

" _Well maybe he sobered up and wont remember exactly how I kicked his ass."_

" _And if he doesn't?"_

" _Then I guess I'll have to kick it again. I can't run..."_ She fumbled with her words as well as her keys but much to her relief when the key slid into the deadbolt. His breath was hot against her neck.

" _I said I would handle it. I can't have members acting like fools."_

" _And I can't always have a big bad Dauntless leaders fighting my battles for me."_ Turning the knob and opening the door. Stepping just inside before turning to face him, placing her hand on his chest, stopping him from following her inside. Crossing his arms as she quickly dropped her hand. Biting her lip as she pondered the possibilities of having left it there to long.

" _Not that I'm complaining but next time keep the drinking games away from my door."_ He turned to leave, not waiting for her to say more. Shaking her head free of the fuzziness, as she called out to him.

" _Last night doesn't change anything."_

" _Yeah yeah."_ Is all she could manage to hear before he was completely out of sight.

Closing the door, locking it, and went straight for her bathroom. Taking a proper shower, and dressing in her real clothes made her way to the Pit. The girl with hot pink hair, Selena, would for sure be there early to open up her shop. It was Hel's day off, she had a few hours to kill before the night's Capture the Flag game. Hel was in need of a change, and she would start with her hair.

Chopping off the long locks til it was just below her shoulders. Now that the purple hues were gone, it had been long time since she had seen her hair's naturally dark color. Opting for a change color this time. Selena added a mix of pinks, blues, and a little teal. Keeping the roots their natural color, it help make the other colors even brighter. When Selena was done, she took a step back to admire her work. Hel paid her and even left her an impressive tip for all the hard work. Walking upstairs to her favorite store, greeting the two girls working behind the counter. The asshole that had attacked her had ruined her dress. Maybe not physically but just looking at it made her sick. Eyeing a few things, both nothing really caught her attention. Pouting, she made her way to the skirts and shoes. Grabbing new pair of combat boots, she cashed out and headed down for breakfast. Once she started picking the top off a muffin, Rena joined her shortly after.

" _I forgive you for not letting me know you made it home last night."_ Playing with a piece of Hel's newly chopped hair.

" _My bad. I didn't exactly make it home."_ Rena's hand fell, and rested worriedly on Hel's arm, causing her to put a pause on the destruction of the muffin.

" _Hel?"_ The tightening grip on her arm made it harder for Hel to ignore the silent question between friends.

" _I slept in my office okay. That big old chair is deceptively comfortable."_

" _But why didn't you go home?"_

" _Have you by any chance seen my door?"_

" _Not since we left for the Pit last night."_ She let go of Hel's arm long enough to grab two coffees from the other end of the table, one of the workers had just sat down a tray full of.

" _Some asshole whose ass I kicked last night, was at my door. So I sobered up in my office til morning."_

" _Why?How? Who?"_

" _Honestly I don't know who or how he found out where my apartment was."_

" _What are you going to do? This is Dauntless my friend, you cant hide."_

" _Oh Rena if you weren't my best-friend. I'd deck your ass."_

" _Chill, I'm just stating a fact."_

" _I'm not hiding, shits being taken care of."_

" _And seeing as how your not one for details in these matters, at least tell me by who."_

" _By Eric actually."_

" _What? After what happened last night?"_

" _He's still pissed about that. I guess seeing me with my busted lip sneaking out of my office this morning, helped."_

" _Holy shit."_ Rena's mouth hung open from the shock.

" _My thoughts exactly."_

" _What does he get out of it?"_

" _I know right. He asked me in few words what happened, then said he would take care of it."_

" _So he is doing it out of the kindness of his heart?"_

" _Or he feels he owes me after our argument yesterday."_

" _Or maybe its a thank you for showing him what your working with under all those clothes."_

The serious look Hel attempted faltered, both of them bursting into laughter. The compound was officially waking up and the crowd started filling the Pit. Now it truly was no longer quiet. Calming herself before returning to seriousness.

" _Lets hope its the first one. Uh so how was the rest of the party last night."_

" _Peter seemed a little bummed you left but we found out something interesting about him last night. Oh and by we I mean any of us that were still sober enough to listen."_

" _Okay spill. What is it?"_

" _Oh no we swore an oath and shit not to tell." Her crossing her finger over her heart, made Hel almost spit coffee across the table._

" _You better tell me. Damn it I want to know."_

" _Ugh fine. But you sure as hell did not hear it from me. Apparently when they initiated-'_ Scooting closer and looked around. - _'he and Tris kinda had a thing."_

" _WHAT!"_

" _SSshhhhh! Apparently it never went very far, soon as round two came around, she was into Four. It was history before it started but he swears they never did anything other then kissing."_

" _Why are we just finding out about this now?"_

" _Not something to write home about I guess."_

" _Lets keep it that way then. That's one shit storm I never want to see."_

" _Yea just the thought of it just oozes with drama."_

" _So anything else interesting happen last night?"_

" _Speaking of interesting, guess who slept over?"_

" _No way, you didn't? Did you?"_ Hel couldn't hid the growing mischievous smirk as she gently pried for answers.

" _If by that you mean he was a gentleman and slept on my couch then yeah."_

" _Now where does that leave you two this morning?"_

" _Apparently seeing each other again. After work."_

" _I see shopping in your future."_

" _You bet your ass my friend. Lets go."_

Grabbing a few outfits, finding items Hel hadn't even noticed the first time she went. This time she found a jacket nothing like her favorite hoody and a great pair of jeans. Rena followed her back to her place so she could grab her stuff from yesterday and head to work. Once Rena left she put her things away. Setting aside her clothes for the late night game of capture the flag. It was still early and she could take a bath before taking a nice long nap. Weighing her options she decided on wine in the tub. Drawing herself a hot bath, one with lots of bubbles. As the tub filled with the jasmine scented foam, she pulled her newly colored hair, and stripped down. Once the tub was filled, she slipped in. Half a glass down and unknowingly fell asleep. The lack of sleep that morning had taken its toll. The little sleep she did get was while she was in the arms of Eric. The nightmares didn't come, it might have been the best sleep she had in years.

Jolting upright in the tub, sending water and suds in every direction. The water was still hot so she knew she hadn't been asleep for long. Rubbing her face just long enough to hear the glass of wine she hadn't finished hit the tile floor. Sighing out loud in frustration, grabbed a towel and got out. Carefully minding the array of tiny glass shards surrounding the tubs edge. Wrapping the towel around tightly, as she started to clean up the mess. Jumping at the sound of an incoming message on her tablet, causing one of the shards to cut her hand.

Muttering cuss words under her breathe as she finished cleaning the bloody wine stained water and glass what she could and tossing it in the trash. Grabbing a small towel and wrapping it around her hand. Unplugging the tub and retreating back into her room. Opting for a comfy pair of sweats, a tank top and a band-aid. Grabbing the tablet off the end table and crawled into bed. The bed would be much safer then the tub. The message had been from Four. Letting her know the time they were leaving, making sure she didn't miss the train. Setting an alarm and tossed it to the empty space on the other side of the bed. Laying back she spotted the shirt she had worn when she first came home this morning. Eric's shirt. Grabbing the wad of black material, she laid back down, finding that getting comfortable was easier this time. It still smelled of him. Before long her eyes grew heavy and she drifted back to sleep. His shirt still in her hands.

Eric's day was going slightly better then usual. Getting rid of a few minutes of footage from the hall by her office wasn't easy. Her lip had bled more the she had let on. It angered him that she gave up so easily in finding him. Instead of taking herself to a party. He would never admit that even though he enjoyed the sight of her almost naked body in front of him just with different circumstances. He would have enjoyed it more if she did it because she wanted to, because she wanted him. Not for some stupid dare, not for the entertainment of others, but just for him.

He rubbed his eyes as he tried to rub away the memory of her standing in front of his door this morning. Switching to the footage of her floor. The camera's angle sucked but just like she said there was two people in front of her door just before she showed back up at his place. His only problem was he couldn't tell who, just that they were both males. He would check with the staff in medical about members coming in last night. Dauntless needed to update their internal surveillance, something he would have to discuss with Four later.

Setting to work on his usual duties, the thought of Hel asleep on his chest was starting to get to him. They didn't discuss what it meant or even why she had woken him up from the couch to begin with that morning. He had to control himself a few hours ago. She had pulled off his shirt and tugged him into bed with her. Even if all they did was sleep. He woke up before her and for a moment he watched her sleep. So peaceful and yet so dangerous. Slowly tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, before he quietly slipped out of bed.

Soon as he was done reviewing what he could of the remaining footage, began to sort through the stack of files left on his desk. Files upon files on initiates and transfers, each explaining the basics of ones personal histories. Their strengths and weaknesses. The files would end up on Hel's desk by Monday morning, so she could review them before helping with round two's simulations. Peter let himself in and took a seat, without as much as a word. Eric looked up at him and shock his head.

" _What is it Peter? I'm in the middle of something."_

" _Oh I'm here about this morning."_ The words peaked Eric's interest, he slowly looked up from what he was doing. Trying to seem as disinterested and still pissed about the possibilities.

" _Yeah what about it?"_

" _Don't be mad at Hel. It was a dare and we were all pretty drunk."_

" _Who said I was mad at her? I am very aware it was a dare."_

" _I just assumed because you yelled at her, you would still be mad..."_

" _Well you assumed wrong. Dare or no dare she'll still have consequences, but that isn't any of your concern."_

" _Consequences? Come on Eric it wasn't her fault. After what happened at my place before we headed to your place, I feel I should at least be the one to take responsibility."_

" _What do you mean what happened at your place?"_

" _We were all drinking, and from what she said she was drinking before hand so. I mean she didn't hesitate when I was dared to kiss her."_

Eric's temper and with the knowledge of events that happened before and after Peter's party. He started grinding his teeth, to keep from letting Peter know what he knew. Maybe she liked Peter, but why would she be at his apartment instead of Peter's. It was just a dare but why was he hearing it from Peter and not her. Unless it didn't mean anything to her. He needed to talk to her himself. He was going to drive himself crazy.

" _If she didn't hesitate then isn't that on you? I mean who's idea was it for her to flash me at two-fifteen this morning then?"_

" _One of the other girls at the party. Hel chose Dauntless and she was dared to flash a dauntless leader."_

" _That doesn't explain how I ended up on the receiving end."_

" _Because she didn't want to risk getting murdered for interrupting Four and Tris."_

" _Yeah I could have went the rest of my life without that information."_

" _Hey you asked."_ He couldn't help but start laughing.

" _Get out of here before you make me lose my breakfast."_ Shaking his head as he shooed Peter from his office.

Three hours went by before he was done sorting through the initiates files. He stomach rumbled as he entered the Pit in the middle of lunch. Swinging his keys around his middle finger as he eyed the tables. Making a couple of the new initiates more uncomfortable then usual. Smirking as he watched them squirm in their seats as he past. Finding Four at one on the outer tables and took a seat across from him. Grabbing a burger and stared at his plate.

" _Why is it that it seems to be an essential for people to keep playing Dauntless vs Candor?"_

" _What makes you say that? Let me guess we have a handful of initiates bitching about stupid ass tattoos they woke up with this morning."_

" _Something like that. I have to head to medical to check on something when I'm done here."_

" _What's in medical? I think Hel's set for a supply run for them on Monday."_

" _I'm hoping to find out who someone is."_

" _What did he do?"_

" _Got his ass beat and went looking for revenge. Cameras suck so..."_

" _Checking into medical is the next best thing."_

" _Its a start."_

" _Who handed out the ass whoopin?"_

" _Hel."_

Four almost choked on his food.

" _What?What happened?"_

" _From the looks of it, he tried to bite off more then he could chew. Busted her lip and so she broke his nose."_

" _Yeah that sounds like her, what do you mean he went looking for revenge?"_

" _Him and another member we're banging on her door while she was at Peter's party."_

" _How does she know?"_

" _She saw them and didn't go home."_

" _How do they even know where she lives if no one seems to know who he is."_

" _Your guess is as good as mine."_

" _Wait if she didn't go home last night where did she go?"_

" _Oh I don't know. I bumped into her this morning and walked her back."_

" _Okay. Seeing as the cameras suck I see you already checked those."_

" _I told her I would handle it. We really need to get Erudite in here about updating our surveillance."_

" _I'll talk to Tris when she gets back from Candor about it. I think she has a meeting at Erudite first thing in the morning."_

" _Good. We can't afford to have any more incidences."_

" _Find out what you can. Find me later and let me know what you find out before you do anything else."_

" _Fine."_

" _Oh and Eric don't do something stupid."_ With that he left, again leaving Eric just sitting there. Eating the last of his burger he got up and headed to medical.

The med ward was a little busier then usual. It usually was around initiation. Passing a few full beds of patients being attended too. Close to the nurses station he bumped straight into a nurse carrying a tray of utensils. Nearly dropping it, shifting its contents to one side in with a loud clanking sound.

" _Watch where the fuck your going next time. I don't have time for this shit."_ The poor girls jaw nearly hit the floor as her eyes flooded with fear the moment she realized just who had bumped into her.

" _Calm the hell down, it was an accident. I'm looking for Cara."_

Collecting her self in the blink of an eye and quicker to comment. _"She's not interested in a booty call Eric."_

" _That's not why I'm here, Tess."_

She gave him a sly smirk in disbelief. _"It was the last time you barged in here."_

" _Me and her aren't even together anymore and haven't been for a long time. Not that its any of your business."_ Crossing his arms in irritation, towering over the small girl.

" _Then why are you looking for her?"_

" _Dauntless business."_

Cara had appeared from behind one of the curtains, just behind Eric. Taking off her gloves when she noticed the awkward stand off before her.

" _What Dauntless business?"_

" _Hell if its any of my business." Said Tess as she shoved passed Eric, heading for one of the beds. From the looks of it, someone had somehow cut their hand pretty bad._

" _I need some information about someone who might have come in last night."_

" _Sure, follow me."_ They headed to her office, pausing only briefly so she could direct a few to tending to people who were probably still waiting. Waving at her new Doctor boyfriend, Scott, as they stepped inside.

" _To be honest Cara, I don't have a lot to go on."_

" _Well if the person your looking for showed up last night, chances are I saw them."_

" _A guy who looked like he got his ass handed to him by a girl." Eric couldn't help but laugh._

" _I need something a little more specific."_

" _He was kicked in the face. Possible broken nose?"_

" _There were at least three people with similar injuries, actually only one broke his nose now that I think of it."_

" _Dark hair, about my height?"_

"Yeah, that would have been-' Her fingers flipped through a stack of files and notes til she found what she was looking for. "Ah here it is. I can't wait to things get switched to digital. I can't even tell you what the top of this desk even looks like." Handing him the file and taking a seat.

" _Long shift?"_

" _Ya think? I've been on my feet for almost twelve hours it seems. Thankfully I have a fully capable boyfriend who can help with everything."_

" _Lucky you."_

" _What about you? Anyone catch your eye lately?"_

" _We're getting off topic. Can we get back to why I'm here?" Flipping open the file, taking in the guys picture and his name._

" _Always such a buzz kill, you know that. Why do you need this file to begin with?"_

" _Dauntless business. Can I take this, I'll see that its brought back as soon as I'm done."_

" _Your a leader, take whatever you need."_

" _Thanks and by the way, who I'm screwing is no longer your business."_ Laughing at her mock look of disbelief.

Eric headed to Four's office, upon finding it empty, he left the file on the desk. If anything he'd get it when he came in for work in the morning. Eric already wanted to beat the shit out of the guy, but he couldn't. It would be bad for all in Dauntless if it wasn't handled properly. It was bad enough the guy sought the need for revenge but Eric knew that Four was more then capable.

Waking up to the sound of pounding on her door. Groaning at the sight of the bright sunlight still flooding through her window. She hadn't slept nearly as late as she had hoped. Slowly making her way to the window, slamming its curtains shut. Her room was again bathed in darkness. As she was about to crawl back into bed but remembered the pounding that had woken her up to begin with. Groaning again and almost screamed to the door. Thinking better of it, she headed to the door. Yanking it open without a second thought of who could be out there. Low and behold it was Eric. He didn't wait to be invited in, he pushed past her. She let him, scoffing as she closed the door, locking it. Leaning against the wall beside the door. He stood near her, in the entry way.

" _Care to tell me why your invading my sleep?"_ Yawning as she watched him.

" _Looks like your awake to me."_

" _Well I was asleep, until you decided to come banging on my door."_

" _I wanted to let you know that I might have found out who it was."_

" _You mean the guy who's ass I kicked last night."_

" _Yeah. I'm have to let Four handle it."_

" _Why is he handling it?"_

" _I can't risk doing something stupid. Like ripping this guy's head off and throwing him in the Chasm."_

" _Yeah that would be pretty bad."_

" _And I really don't need another lecture from you on just how badly I could screw this up."_

" _But I do enjoy yelling at you."_

" _Yes you do. There haven't been anymore uninvited guests?"_

" _I was asleep, so if someone came over I couldn't tell you."_

" _Keep me posted when you do."_

" _Will do."_

" _Yeah I should get back to work. A lot of preparations before tonight."_

" _Wait."_ Catching his arm. He just looked at her.

" _What is it?"_

" _About this morning."_

" _Lets not talk about it."_

" _Thanks_."

She let go, even offering him a small smile as he left. Before she could close the door he stopped, back still to her.

" _Try to stay out of trouble in the mean time."_

" _Oh yes sir."_ Mock saluting him as she giggled. Shaking his head he headed down the hall and for a while she watched him disappear around the corner. Finally closing her door when the echos of his footsteps disappeared with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Capture the Flag

**A/N: Again I don't own anything created by Veronica Roth. I only own my OCs . I hope the last one didn't disappoint. Yes there will be some action in this one somewhere I promise even if its just a hint. Fluff to come in chapters to follow.**

 **Ok Fair warning. You've gotten this far. Enjoy review follow and fave. 3**

 **Chapter 4: Capture the Flag**

Heading back to her room and back to bed. Hearing the blaring of the tablet's alarm was reason enough to want to throw it against the wall. Picking herself up as weighed the option of getting some food before getting ready. Hearing her stomach growl at the very thought of food as she slid on her work out shoes. Quietly grabbing her hoody and keys went in search of Rena and Tris in the Pit.

Steaks and burgers were on tonight's menu. Potatoes and rice were an optional side as well as everyone's favorite dauntless cake. Filling her plate with a little bit of everything with a big fat piece of cake on the side. Seeing her friends at the Dauntless Leadership table and headed over. Almost spilling everything in a near miss when two of the younger members decided it was a good idea to horse-play between the tables. Biting her lip she managed to keep her cool, giving the two boys a death glare as she continued past. Tris and Four were sitting at opposite sides of the table, seeing as how Four was in deep conversation with Eric. Sitting as far away from them as she could, and started eating.

" _Somethings will never change huh."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well Tris your boyfriend is all the way over there and your brooding over your food."_

" _I'm am not, I just don't care to be apart of anything that has to do with Eric."_

" _Holding grudges much?"_

" _You can't hold it against him forever."_

" _Serum or not he is still an asshole."_

" _Not arguments there."_ Rena chimed in as she reached across for ketchup.

" _Maybe he isn't all bad. You guys all work together, you cant avoid him."_ Hel hid her face as best she could in between bites.

" _Wait since when are you defending him? Wasn't it just yesterday you two were fighting in your office."_

Instead of blushing at the sudden reminder of yesterdays events, she got angry.

" _Well thanks to him, I was able to go back to my apartment this morning."_

" _Oh shit I forgot about that. I heard you slept in your office last night."_ Well if that is what she heard then she wasn't about to argue, it was no ones business where she slept. It was just easier then having to explain that she was scared and sought the safety Eric's big arms last night. Plus she sure as hell wasn't about to mention the kiss from yesterday.

" _Yeah and if its alright I'd rather not get into that right now."_

" _But what if it happens again."_

" _Our almighty leadership is handling it. If I need to kick someone's ass again so be it."_

" _You find out who this guy is yet?"_

" _Sadly no not yet."_ Turning to face the other way when she seen Eric watching her from the corner of his eye. So she pretended to to be completely occupied in conversation with the girls. Not once breaking his concentration from his own conversation with Four. If Four noticed he never said anything or just didn't care.

" _Hopefully they find out soon."_

" _Hey are you going to stay dressed like that all day?"_ Rena pointing questionably at Hel's current outfit.

" _No, it was comfy and I didn't feel like changing...yet."_ She almost forgot what she was saying when she caught sight of Eric again from just behind Rena's bobbing head.

For the remainder of the conversation she simply stayed quiet, nodding here and there. Chiming in when it turned to her. Before long Four had joined them, Eric had parted ways without as much as a turning glance. In all fairness she wasn't paying attention to anything other then her food.

" _So as much as I'm loving this new do your rockin. I have to ask, why the sudden change?"_

" _Just needed a change is all."_

" _Not hiding are you?"_ Four couldn't help but to tease her. Little did any of the females at the table knew what he knew. But he'd keep a secret, even if it was weird as Eric being into Hel.

" _Fuck no, I'm not hiding."_

" _Is it that guy you did a number on last night?"_

" _Shut the hell up, I'm not hiding."_

" _Then why'd we find out you slept in your office this morning."_ Tris had her arms crossed is disappointment.

" _Seriously, your all over reacting. I just had some unexpected visitors last night following the fact I kicked some guy's ass."_

" _Fine, sorry it's just bad timing. Thankfully Four is taking care of it."_ Tris gently nudged him before settling into his side.

" _Yeah but I'm not the only one."_

" _I know, as much as it pains me to say it thanks for looking out for me, both of you."_

" _You should get a move on if you want to make it later."_

" _Shit really I hoped to get a few more hours of sleep on my day off."_

After saying her good-byes, she headed home. Still feeling the urge to look over her shoulder, she picked up the pace. Making it back in record time. Splashing cold water on her face, she leaned against the kitchen counter for a while. Maybe she was scared but not of some punk. Its what the punk and his friend could have accomplished if she had been stupid enough to go home. The more she thought about it the more she pondered the possibilities the more she thought about Eric. Splashing a little more water on her face before heading to her room. Getting dressed for the night's game. Black jeans, her black combat jacket, tying her hair into a bun. No point to full make-up it'd be smeared like war paint by the time she got home. Grabbing a beer with nothing else but watch the clock.

On the way to the train, that eerie feeling she was being followed had returned. Every flight of stairs and turn seemed menacing even. A few times she could have sworn she heard footsteps. Most members were asleep at this hour. The initiates were on their way to the train, where Four and Eric would give them the low down on the nights events. Leaders had just started passing out rifles and ammo to each of the initiates, Eric looks a little surprised to see her approaching. Four smiles as he hands her her rifle and her share of the ammo.

" _Why is she here?"_

" _To even up the teams."_

" _Hello I'm standing right here."_ Hel spoke up, she hated being ignored. Slinging her rifle over her shoulder.

" _No shit, I'm not blind."_ The two shared glares, Four was far to happy to end the staring contest before it started.

" _She's here to make things fair. Get over it."_

The screeching of the rails let everyone know that the train was coming. It wasn't stopping and Hel was one of the first to jump on. Leaning against the wall of the opposite end of the car. With Eric's big mouth, there wasn't anyone who wouldn't be able to hear even with the noise. The closer to the pier the team picking would begin. Eric glared at her over the heads of some of the dauntless born initiates. Was he mad? She hadn't done anything, scoffing that Eric was seemingly back to his old self again. Almost jumping when she heard her name called. Looking over to Four calling her over.

" _Six transfers and five born."_ Four told her as he patted her on the shoulder. Rolling her eyes as she looked at him. Arms crossed, his face in its usual angry scowl.

" _So three transfers each. So the dauntless born are short. Which team captain is lucky enough to be short."_

" _Eric's."_

" _Seriously?"_

" _Sorry rules are rules. Look at it this way he can't shoot you if your on his team."_

Four's oddly reassuring smile did little to help put her at ease. When she turned to face her newly named team captain, he had already made his way to the open door. The wind did little in its attempt to mess his hair up. Then he jumped, initiates following behind him as they jumped off the train.

" _You better jump or you'll miss all the fun."_ And with that Four all but pushed her out the door, jumping right after. Landing on his feet. Not far from Hel, who was brushing the dirt off her knees.

" _Dick, you didn't have to push me."_

" _Yeah, yeah your team's waiting on you."_ Pointing over at Eric's direction, before hurrying off with his own team.

The initiates parted slightly so she could hear Eric's game plan. Sighing silently to herself when she didn't see the initiate that Eric had reprimanded yesterday on their team. Eric barked orders, explaining that they couldn't just bury it. Letting the team or rather the initiates decide where, only really seeking approval from Eric when they felt they found a good spot. Finding an old tree further down the old pier , its overgrown grassy surroundings provided an excellent vantage point. The old bumper car building not far behind it. They took to posts a couple hundred yards from the tree leaving Eric and Hel alone.

She wondered to the far end of the bumper car building. Eyes open for any movement that wasn't her team. Every once in a while she could see one's head slightly pop up above the high grass but only barely. It was nearly pitch black out there. Seeing Eric for a moment as he sent three of them off to retrieve Four's flag. After the years both he and Four had their fair shares of victories and loses. It was hard to guess who would win this one. Hel knelt down as she heard guns going off in the distance. It was to far and to early to know if it was one of her team was shot or if some just some got trigger happy.

Taking a deep breathe, she steadied herself, watching carefully through her scope. Only to be picked up by her shoulders and slammed into the wall behind her. She was so focused on the view of her scope she didn't hear the normally heavy footsteps of Eric. He pressed his body against her effectively pinning her to the wall. His hand over her mouth to muffled any startled scream before it even had a chance to escape her mouth. Before the shock had even worn off, he pulled her inside. It was dark, but one could still see the crumbling outlines of old ride cars and whatever else that was left behind.

" _What the hell is your problem?"_

" _My problem?"_ Crossing her arms as he started to pace in front of her.

" _We kiss, you push me away, then you go and fucking kiss Peter. Then you show up at my place."_

For a brief moment she seen hurt and disbelief in his eyes, but just like that it was gone again. It was rare if he ever showed any emotion other then anger

" _I see, I was wondering how long it would be before that got out."_

" _Oh so you admit it. Are you two a thing now? Does your boyfriend know who's bed you woke up in this morning."_

" _Boyfriend? Hell no...wait are you jealous?"_

" _Of Peter? No, I just don't understand the fuck is up with you."_

" _Can't this conversation wait til we get back to the compound?"_ Slowly adjusting the strap of her rifle, keeping it from digging into her shoulder.

" _Don't change the subject."_

" _I'm not. I just rather have this conversation in private. Not when we're supposed to be babysitting remember."_

He stormed out, bumping into her on purpose, knocking her a step back.

" _Why are you being such an asshole all of a sudden?"_ She spun on her heel and followed after him.

He didn't answer, he continued forward as if he didn't hear a word. Their flag was still in place and for the moment it was still secure. The two initiates left to guard it had switched places in the few minutes she and Eric were inside. Eric found a place near where he had found Hel before he dragged her inside. Running past him Hel decided she'd help the three that we're sent off to return with Four's flag. She didn't look back, she wanted to be far away from him at least til they got back. Knowing Four well enough that he'd have his team near the carousel. God she hated that damn thing. Hearing a round whiz past her ear, barely having a chance to turn away from it in time. A few more shots went off before she found her team members. Helping them reorganize, she had a slight upper hand, even though it had been a couple years since she had played she still knew Four better then most.

" _Come on, we got this."_

" _We can't get close enough."_

" _Shoot first, ask questions later, it should be in one of those bench seats on that stupid carousel."_

The other two were at least firing back, missing but they were trying, coming close a few times. The red-head girl hitting one in the thigh.

" _We should move, we can't just sit here."_

" _Then why are you three still here? MOVE! It won't be long before they figure it out."_

Moving closer to the carousel, they split into pairs. Moving with the small boy of the trio, they headed straight for it. Catching a better view of who was still lingering around it. Two people stuck to one end of the it, little did they know two members headed around back. Hearing shots off in the distance, she knew where the rest we're closing in on Eric and the two team members they left behind.

" _Shit."_

Appearing on top of it, Four walked around to the front. Gaining the perfect shot, before she could step onto it. Shooting her twice in the shoulder before she dropped to her knees. It hurt it, hurt a lot. Little did she realize that when they got on the train, they were given simulation rounds. Sim rounds gave all the pain of getting shot without spilling any blood.

" _You just had to shoot me didn't you."_

" _Oh yeah. You bet your ass."_

" _Why did you shoot me twice?"_

" _Because I know you all to well, if I didn't I could be dead from falling off this thing._

" _No I would've waited til you came down first before I kicked your ass."_

" _Something tells me, I have nothing to worry about."_

Shooting the other girl, in the leg. She barely started to cry, when the hoots and hollers of the two team members who had managed to swipe the flag. Hel started laughing as the pain started to wear off, nudging the other girl. She gave a nervous smile as she limped to greet the rest of the team.

" _Looks like you lost this year, Four."_

" _I bet Eric's going to be happy."_ Jumping down to help her up. Watching the other girl slowly get to her feet.

" _Yeah, let's see how long that lasts."_

" _Something happen?"_

" _Nope."_

" _Speak of the devil."_

The rest were slowly making their way back over. Each member had at least been hit once, even Eric. One of the initiates had caught Eric by surprised and had nearly pissed his pants when they realized it was Eric. He was still rubbing his ribs when he joined them. Sucking it up when he seen Hel watching him. Seeing that the kid still had all his limbs intact, it was a good sign.

" _The train will be here soon. We better get to the tracks."_ Four told them wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Eric glared at her as they all headed towards the tracks. Staying close to Four, she tried to get the now sore and tired initiates pumped for the victory party. She wasn't sure if she'd be joining them and if she did, not sure if she'd stay long. She was ready to get back, she needed a drink. They all made the jump, only having to help one of the transfers. Grabbing his arm, Four helped him swing inside.

A few of the born initiates were goofing around, threatening to shoot one another. Taking the glare off of her. Eric stepped up to them from his spot against the back wall of the train.

" _If you keep goofing off, I will throw you from this train."_

For a moment the three boys stood frozen in there spots as Eric walked past and leaned in the space between the doors. They didn't talk back and they didn't argue. Once Eric brought his focus on the train to what was going on outside, the boys went back to boasting about the party. Pulling Four to the far end of the train away from the initiates and Eric, she let out a sigh.

" _We need to talk."_ The motion with her eyes in Eric's direction, told Four exactly who she was refering too.

" _What's he done now?"_

" _I think he is mad at me."_

" _When isn't he mad at pretty much everybody?"_

" _For a moment I thought he wasn't so bad."_

" _What happened?"_

" _From the sounds of it, he found out I kissed Peter last night."_

Four started to laugh. The very thought of Peter and Hel as a thing was just funny.

" _So you kissed Peter?"_

" _Yeah thanks to Dauntless VS Candor. He kissed me."_

" _Kind of explains why Peter's been looking like he just got laid."_

" _I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. There was no hooking up."_

The comment only made Four laugh harder. Causing Hel to all but gently punch him in the side. Much to her relief though no one including Eric was close enough to hear what they were saying.

" _You need to talk to him about it unless you like Peter in that way."_

" _I dont and I get it, I'll talk to him. But it doesn't explain Eric."_

" _I think you should talk to Eric, you know without fighting."_

" _Something tells me that won't be easy."_

" _It never is with him. Can I ask you something?"_

"Even if I say no your going to do it anyways."

With a smile on his face, he leaned down to whisper it in her ear.

"Since when did you start giving a shit about whether or not he's mad at you?"

As the compound came into view they older members readied themselves for the jump. Looking over to Four she rolled her eyes at him.

" _Don't even think about pushing me this time."_

The edge neared enough for the jump. Hel was one of the first, standing she paced as the rest of the group joined her. Glad they hadn't lost anyone on the field trip to the pier. Clearing her throat she addressed the initiates. Eric and Four watched from behind the group.

" _Hand over the rifles and ammo. Place them in the crates and get the hell out of here."_

Without having to ask twice the group did what she asked. Dropping her own rifle into the crate, she turned back and gave the leaders one last glance before she headed inside. Praying to herself that she wouldn't have to lecture anyone on how not to drink near the Chasm. She did not want to have to do the mountain of paperwork that would follow having to fish someone out of it.

The party was in full swing, lots of music and drinking. Finding Rena and Mason at the bar, she joined them. The conversation was light and pretty soon Eric made an appearance. Taking a seat at the opposite side of the bar and had a beer in no time. Shaking her head as she tried to ignore him. Rena hadn't noticed him staring holes into the skull of her friend.

" _So apparently Peter is taking things way to far."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Since he kissed me last night, I've heard he's been acting like he got laid or something."_

" _He did seem pretty bummed you bailed last night."_

" _Yeah and you know I don't have a thing for him."_

" _So who do you have a thing for? You know you can't hide anything from me."_

" _That's something I'm trying to figure out myself."_

" _Don't think to hard about it, you never know."_

" _Yeah yeah Mr Right could be waiting for me around the corner."_

" _Well Peter could be Mr Right now?"_

" _Don't even go there."_

The glowing smile on Rena's face, showed her just how happy Mason made her. She squeezed Hel's hand. They talked about the capture the flag game, drinking to its victory. Looking up to see Eric no longer across from her, she let out a sigh. At least for the moment he wasn't glaring at her. A hand on her shoulder took her by surprise. Grabbing on the wrist on the hand, and forcibly removed it from her shoulder. Spinning in the stool to find Peter standing there. She couldn't help but think Peter showing up is the reason for Eric's absence. Leaving nothing behind but three empty brown bottles where he was sitting.

" _Chill out its just me."_ He offered her an innocent smile before taking the seat next to her.

" _You know I should just kick your ass."_

" _What did I do?"_

" _You do know we're just friends right."_

" _I was hoping to change that. Then other guys like the dick that hit you would never have the chance to get that close to you."_

" _I see and just like that dick, I'll handle it myself."_

" _Look I like you, is it wrong that I want to be more than just your friend."_

" _I like you as a friend. No one time kiss on a dare is ever going to change that."_

" _You didn't answer my question."_

" _No, its not wrong as long as that feeling go both ways."_

" _So that kiss meant nothing?"_

" _For me it was just a dare."_

" _Whatever you say."_ With that he stormed off, he was more hurt then mad. Peter was never one though to let one little thing keep him down. Before long he was chatting it up with a blonde girl who worked the night shift at the med-ward.

" _That was awkward."_

" _Not really, Rena. Shit had to be said."_

" _True, for a minute there I thought he was going to start telling you he loved you."_

" _Stop, don't even go there. If anyone is love struck honey its you."_

She didn't even reply to the last comment she simply smiled at Mason as both their cheeks turned red. Hel couldn't resist the giggle, standing she hugged Rena's neck.

" _Calling it a night already?"_

" _Yeah, I could use a shower and some real sleep."_

" _Be safe this time."_

" _Always, at least tonight I'm on the sober side."_

Patting Mason on the shoulder before making her way around the bar. Giving Peter an approving smile as she passed. Once she was outside the main door of the Pit, she rubbed at the soreness creeping back into her shoulder. She spotted him, he looked worse then he did when they first returned back. His knuckles had been bleeding. He was heading in her direction, he seemed to be coming from the training room. She stood frozen as he grew closer.

" _Not a good time?"_

He paused in his stride, taking in the sight of her. The sting of the cracked scabs on his knuckles as he flexed his hand. He closed the short distance between them. Before she could blink he grabbed her by the hand and hurried her down the hall. Not slowing down til they were near the chasm. In a slightly darkened corner, the cameras wouldn't be able to tell who or what was there for those watching. The roaring sound of the rushing water made hearing anything impossible.

Her eyes searched his, his face. His face was void of all emotion that she half forgot he was still holding to her hand. Her back hit the coarse stone wall behind her before he slowly let go. The stone was starting to dig into her back. Half hoping she'd sink into a crack in the wall then be having this conversation. He towered over her, pressing her deeper into the wall.

" _Going to start accusing me again?"_

" _So talk."_

" _Wow, so you dragged me here?"_

" _We're not babysitting and your little boyfriend isn't around."_

" _For the last fucking time, he is not my boyfriend."_

" _Looked like it when I left the Pit."_

" _If you would have stuck around you would have seen me set his ass straight."_

" _Then why did you fucking kiss him?"_ He slammed his hands against the wall on beside her head, causing her to jump slightly.

" _It was a dare, part of that same stupid game when I flashed you."_

" _Am I just some stupid game?"_

" _I wanted you to be..."_

 _He scoffed at her, not quite sure what to say._ He pushed off the wall on either side of her head. He was about to leave when she once again caught hold of his arm. The anger within him scared her, but at the same time turned her on. Her stomach was doing back-flips again as he stared at her. His eyes moving between her hand and her face. When he finally turned to completely face her, she was at a lose for words. The coldness in his eyes didn't melt like they did when she turned up at his place yesterday. He yanked free from her hand and stormed off. Leaving her alone in the damp shadows. Now she was confused and a little mad at herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Creeps

**A/N: Omg you guys have not disappointed! So here is Chapter 5 as my new years gift to you. You know the drill I own nothing but what crawled out of my mind. Enjoy review fave and follow. Don't be shy.**

 **Chapter 5: Darkness Creeps**

She stood there for a long moment. Trying to mentally pull herself together. In a matter of weeks one man had managed to cause her to second guess everything. Smoothing down her already messy hair as she left the safety the dark corner. Passing a small trio who seemed to be making their way to the Pit, never once speaking a word. They seemed to involved in their conversations to give her a second glance, something she was thankful for. Instead of going straight back to her apartment she detoured to the training room. No one would be there til morning, or at the very least the afternoon.

She wasn't dressed for a work-out but for casual combat so at least she was comfortable. Tossing her hoody to the side, she grabbed a quick drink from the water fountain as she eyed the punching bags. Picking one that was the least worn, she started to go through the different techniques she had ever been taught. She hated to feel weak, and she would beat the shit out of the bag until she didn't. After an hour she didn't feel weak, she was numb. Her shirt stuck to her back with sweat, leaning her forehead against the bag to catch her breath. Her knuckles were bleeding, much like Eric's were earlier. Wiping the blood with the front of her shirt and slowly made her way to where her hoody was laying. Slipping it on and went to head home. Before she could turn the first corner, something hit her in the head from behind. Spinning just in time to be struck again in the face. Her vision went black as she hit her knees, trying to see who it was.

Waking up she was bleeding or had been she couldn't tell. She had been dragged back into the training room and beaten. Who ever did it had beaten her to the point she found it hard to even inhale. Peeling herself off the floor, her face leaving a dried bloody stain behind. Sitting up slowly she assessed the damage done. She knew she had at least a cracked rib or two, a gash on the back of her head, but was too afraid to see the damage to her face. Hugging her knees, she felt relief that she wasn't taken advantage of while she was out. Crawling to the wall, she slowly got to her feet. The pounding headache made it difficult to see straight. Using the walls of the hallways to steady her as dizziness came and went. Not knowing where else to go, she found herself in front of Eric's door. Knocking was painful as she leaned against its cool metal.

Yanking open the door, all anger fell from his face and tone. And before either could speak she collapsed into his arms. He managed to catch her before she hit the floor again. Carrying her inside he laid he on his couch. He tried to wake her but had no clue how bad she was hurt.

" _What the fuck happened, Hel?!"_

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus. But every time she tried to speak her eyes would roll back. He ran and threw on a shirt and his boots. Quickly and as gently as he could scooped Hel off the couch bridal style and whisked her out of his apartment. As he ran with her tightly clutched in his arms into the med-ward, he was already yelling for help. Dr Scott James ran down the adjoining hallway when he heard the shouting. Stethoscope and pen light at the ready, he too yelled for nurses to grab supplies. Placing her on an empty bed and took a step back. The doctor was asking him what happened but he was so focused on her. The doctor turned and moved Eric further from Hel.

" _I need you to tell me what happened to her."_

" _I don't know, I just found her like this."_

" _Where did you find her, it might help tell us what happened?"_

" _She was awake, then she passed out before she could say anything."_

" _When? When did this happen?"_

" _About twenty minutes ago, she just showed up at my door."_

" _Dr James, she has a laceration on the back of her head."_ Called out one nurse, a second looked over her shoulder as she helped the other three nurses work to remove the bloody clothes from Hel's limp body.

" _Visible bruising on face, chest, and abdomen."_

" _We need to get x-rays and a CT scan."_

" _Do a full blood panel. I want to know if there is anything in her system."_

The Doctor had Eric wait in the tiny little waiting room while they worked. For a long while he stared at his blood stained hands, cursing himself for leaving her alone near the Chasm. He had no clue who or what happened exactly or how she ended up in front of his door. Any residing anger he had left the moment he laid eyes on her. He had let his anger get the best of him and she got hurt. He didn't physically harm her but he wasn't there to protect her all the same.

For hours nurses and the doctor filed in and out from behind a curtain. Finally Dr James came over and sat in the chair next to Eric. Looking up to face him, worry and fear still heavy in his voice.

" _Is she okay? Will she be okay?"_

" _We managed to stabilize her, she's still out but for the most part she resting."_

" _Can I see her?"_

" _She's still unconscious, but we're going to continue to monitor her for a while."_

" _How bad is it?"_

" _The laceration on her head was superficial, scans showed no signs of swelling, just a concussion. Three fractured ribs_

" _So she's going to be a big walking bruise for a while after she gets out of here."_

" _Pretty much, but she will be okay."_

" _Was she?...Did someone?..."_ Eric couldn't quite bring himself to fully ask, but the doctor understood.

" _The test for that was negative, fortunately. All tests were negative."_

" _When will I be able to see her?"_

" _Soon, but you should go home and clean up."_ The doctor handed him a set of keys, without question he took them.

" _These are her keys."_

" _I know. I was hoping that you could stop by her place on your way back."_

" _I wouldn't even know what to grab for her."_

" _Just as fresh set of clothes, I doubt that when she does get released she'll want to be in a hospital gown."_

Nodding they both stood, the doctor gave him a pat on the shoulder. Before he left he told him.

" _Its a good thing you brought her in when you did, things could have been worse. If she wakes before you get back, I'll send someone to fetch you."_

" _Thanks."_

He cleaned himself up, tossing the bloodied shirt in the trash. Then cleaned the big spot of dried blood off his couch. All the while trying to piece together what happened after he left her near the Chasm. He felt guilty even though he wasn't the one who did it at least not in a physical sense. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, grabbed his and her keys. He tried to retrace the path that Hel must of taken. It was the shortest distance between his place and the Chasm and hoped he'd find clues. Occasionally he'd spot a small dried smudge on blood on random walls, he knew then he was at least going in the right direction. Once he made it to her floor, saw no sign of blood on any of the walls, so she hadn't gone home.

Taking a deep breath he entered her apartment. Closing the door behind him and switching on the light, he turned to see her apartment. The brown bottle on the top of her fridge to the worn dark purple blanket on the back of the couch. Placing a forgotten coffee cup from the counter to the sink. Leaned against the cool steel counter top and let out a sigh. Scratching the back of his head, he finally worked up to going into her bedroom. Passing an empty bedroom and then the bathroom, before coming to the last door of the hall. The walls of her room were a dark gray color. Black twisted lines joined with wearied bits of color, formed the mural that spread across the wall behind her bed. Lines bleeding slightly to the adjoining walls. Taking a step back he could see the flames of Dauntless burning into the eye of Erudite. The eye hung from a tree, candor's scales seemed to weigh the balance of Abnegation. Part of him wondered if she was Divergent, then something left on her bed caught his eye.

It was the T-shirt he had let her wear the night she came over after Peter's party. Leaving it just where he found it, he might tease her about returning it later but he would never mean it. He didn't want it back, if she wanted to wear it, she could keep it. Finding her closet, he managed to find a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt. He knew she'd be sore when she got discharged, least she'd be comfy. Not sure what else she'd want, he'd either let Rena or Tris handle that if she was going to be there longer then a few days. Placing her clothes in a bag from the shop in the pit, grabbed both sets of keys and headed out.

Four was making his rounds of the compound. Checking the med-ward for any initiates that may have gotten more then a little carried away in last night celebrations. Coffee in hand he stopped to talk to a few of the nurses. Most had just come in for the morning shift and were still going over the reports of last night. In the back near the nurse's station, a curtain was drawn, hiding the bed from direct view. The nurse he was speaking to, Mandi, caught him looking questionably in its direction.

" _Oh, I hear one of our senior members was beat pretty bad last night."_

" _Senior member?"_

" _Yeah, I don't have a lot of information, I haven't made my rounds yet."_

" _Where's the file?"_

" _It should be right...here."_ Finding the proper file, as she leaned over the nurses station counter.

Upon opening it, Four's jaw dropped. Quickly moving past the nurse, he all but shoved her aside and flung open the curtain. Growling over his shoulder.

" _Why wasn't I alerted when she was brought in."_

" _I'm sorry but I don't know, maybe I can track down one of the nurses from last night before they leave."_

" _I think you should."_

With that the nurse hurried off. Four didn't pay any mind to where or which way she went. He took in Hel's bruised and broken form.

" _Um Four, I couldn't find a nurse but I was able to find the Doctor who treated her."_

" _Good."_ He stood there, arms crossed with file in hand beside the gurney.

Behind her as she made her exit, stood Dr James. He calmly entered the small defined space. Taking to taking to checking her vitals. She shifted slightly but still didn't wake. Pulling Four out and shutting the curtain back.

" _How long as she been here?"_

" _Only a few hours."_

" _What the hell happened?"_

" _She was pretty banged up when she was brought in last night."_

" _When is she going to wake up?"_

" _Soon but she needs rest so she can heal."_

" _What were her injuries?"_

" _No defensive wounds so I expect she unconscious when the beating took place."_

" _Beating?"_

" _Yes, her injuries are common with those of a beating. Contusions, abrasions, fractured ribs. Its a miracle she doesn't have any swelling in her brain."_

" _Was she awake when she came in? Did she say anything about who did this?"_

" _She was bleeding and unconscious."_

" _How did she get here if she was unconscious?"_

" _Eric brought her in. I sent him to get cleaned up after we got her stable."_

" _Can you make sure I know as soon as anything changes. No one is to know she's here unless approved by me."_

" _Yes sir."_

Nodding to one another, the doctor made sure all the staff knew that no one was to see her or even know she was there. The doctor understood Four's purpose for this, no one wanted to alert the person who did this to where she was or that she was going to be okay. The last thing they needed was some asshole trying to finish the job. Four set out to find Eric and to find out what he knew. Four wasn't a hundred percent certain on what Eric's role was in all this.

Initiates had the day off, and with the already business of the compound thing were never quiet. Sooner or later someone would slip up and talk about what happened. Gossip about what happened like children on a playground. The thought made Four sick, sure Hel could be a bitch but she didn't deserve that. Finding Eric in one of the halls, he picked up pace, slamming him into the closet wall.

" _What the hell?!"_

" _I want answers."_

" _You know about Hel?"_

" _No shit I know about Hel. Now tell me what the fuck happened?"_

Eric didn't fight back, he barely struggled as Four pinned him to the wall. His jaw tensed to the memory of carrying her limp body to the med-ward.

" _Have you seen her? Is she awake?"_

Slightly backing off, seeing concern in Eric's eyes.

" _Yes I've seen her. What happened?"_

" _I've spent a good chunk of this morning trying to figure it out."_

" _What to do you mean?"_

" _She showed up at my apartment, when she collapsed. I carried her to medical."_

" _So what are you doing out wandering the halls?"_

" _Trying to retraced her steps, trying to find out where it happened."_

" _What have you figured out so far?"_

" _She didn't go home from what I can tell. Her floor didn't have a trail of blood."_

They began to walk in the direction Eric was originally headed. Keeping their voices low in determination. He held the bag of clothes tight in his hand, finding a few more bloody smudges as they neared the chasm.

" _I told you, we need to upgrade the surveillance. It would save us valuable time."_

" _Maybe now Erudite will finally listen."_

" _This is where we parted ways last night."_

" _Parted ways?"_ Four raised a brow at him, slightly out of suspicion.

" _Yeah, don't look at me like that. I want to find out what happened to her just as much as you do."_

" _So tell me what happened?"_

" _I was leaving the training room. She confronted me about the Peter thing. I didn't want to listen so I left."_

" _Was she mad? Did you see where she went before you lost sight of her?"_

Eric simply shook his head, tightening his grip on the bag that held her clothes. Four gripped his shoulder and pulled him along down the hall, towards the training room.

" _Come on."_

Finding a few smudged drops on the floor leading to the training room. A slightly blood hand print on the inside of the door. When they both entered, the found the dried bloody face print on one of the mats.

" _Check out the file on the bastard who attacked her yesterday. If he didn't do it, I'll bet he has an idea on who did."_

They split up, Four made his way to his office. He remembered that Eric left the file on his desk and he had yet to open. Eric headed back to the med-ward, not knowing what to expect.

The med-ward was quiet, with the occasional stitch and bandage. Attempting to sit up was far harder then it had ever been. Wincing from the pain, trying to get a look at where she was at. Again she shifted slightly in an attempt to sit up. The effort left her head pounding, groaning in frustration.

" _God damn it. Hello?"_

Squinting in the direction of soft metal clinks as the curtain slide open.

" _Welcome back, Hel. I'm Tressa."_

" _What? How long have I been here?"_

" _From the time stamp on your file, a little over twelve hours." The nurse started checking her vitals. Noting that everything was good, her pulse was a little high but everything else was normal._

" _How did I get here?"_

" _Well I heard one of the dauntless leaders brought you in."_

" _Dauntless leader?"_

" _Yeah and this morning another one showed up and said no one was to know you were here unless cleared by him."_

" _Holy shit."_

" _You were pretty beat up when you came in last night. Do you remember what happened?"_

" _I was leaving the training room. I was in the hall, then someone hit me. When I turned around everything went black."_

" _Did you see who did this?"_

" _I remember waking up in the training room. Everything else is a painful blur."_

" _You have some fractured ribs and your pretty much a walking bruise."_

" _When can I go home?"_

" _The doctor should be in soon, I don't see why he wouldn't discharge you."_

" _What about the pain? My head is killing me."_

" _Yeah, but all we have is some strong ibuprofen."_

" _Anything to help with this damn pain."_

" _Cora should be back from Erudite soon with supplies. I'll make sure they give you enough to hold you over til then."_

" _Thanks. Can you help me sit up by any chance before you head out?"_

" _Of course."_

Slowly raising the head of the bed to a comfortable sitting position. She winced quietly to herself from the movement. Reaching into her pocket she handed Hel two tiny white tablets and a cup of water.

" _I'll be back shortly."_

" _Thanks..."_

She was about to say more when a bag sitting in the chair next to her bed caught her eye. But she couldn't for the life of her figure out who had brought it much less what was in it. Now that she was propped up it made the idea of standing something of a possibility. 'Fuck it' she thought to herself, if she failed in her attempt, she was already in medical. Fumbling with the Iv pole, its bag still lined into her arm. Using it as a balance if she needed it, slung her legs over the edge of the bed. Bracing herself on the deceivingly strong thin pole, her feet finally made contact with the icy floor. Her boots lay just beneath the chair, out of the way. Grabbing the bag, her keys fell to the floor with a loud clang. Letting out a muffled groan as she bent over to grab them. Tossing them to the small bed side table, as she slowly straightened back up. Biting back any hisses of pain that might prevent her from going home. Inside the back she found only a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Thinking to herself, 'its not something I usually run around it but it'll do.

" _Ah its good to see you awake and somewhat walking around."_

 _The voice made her jump and almost dropped the bag._

" _Holy shit, Scott. You scared the hell out of me."_

" _I'm sorry that was not my intention. I'm just glad your doing better."_

"Yeah." Slowly returning to the bed, she didn't lie back down she simply sat. Placing the bag beside her and began fumbling with the hem of the scratchy gown. It doing little to cover her or her growing collection of bruises.

" _How are you feeling?"_

" _Like I fell off the train."_

" _Well you were beat pretty bad from the looks of your file."_

" _Yeah a real walking talking miracle."_

" _I would say so. With a beating like that it is a miracle. No internal bleeding, no swelling of your brain."_

" _Okay, so when can I go home?"_

" _They're working on your discharge forms as we speak."_

" _Um, who brought me clothes?"_

" _Eric dropped those off this morning."_

" _Eric?"_

" _I'm not sure who is coming to escort you home."_

" _Escort me? Last I checked I was an adult. I don't need a babysitter."_

" _Until they find out who did this, its best you had someone with you."_

She rolled her eyes as she scoffed.

" _So can I get a little privacy while I get changed?"_

" _Yes of course."_

Doctor Scott stepped out, sliding the curtain closed. Leaving Tressa to remove the IV from Hel's arm.

" _Do you need any help?"_ Tressa gave her a small reassuring smile. Unsure on how she would react to the offer.

" _I think I can manage. Thanks Tressa."_

" _No problem. If you change your mind, just yell I'll be at the nurse's station."_ With that she disappeared through the curtain. Letting out a sigh as she slowly reached back and untied the ties on the gown. Getting dressed was filled with muffled hissing and swears as she finally finished. With small steps to made it to the chair, smiling at her small triumph. Slipping her boots on was less painful then she had anticipated. The doctor returned first, giving her a small bottle of pain killers.

" _Take only as needed. No more then six in twenty-four hours. No drinking. No training, lots of rest and I want to see you back in two weeks. Sooner if anything changes."_

" _Doctor's orders, I know, and I'll take it easy, I promise."_

Before long Tressa returned with the forms, and let Four in. Signing the papers, Four grabbed her keys, not once letting her argue as they headed towards her place. Spinning the keys on his finger while keeping a close eye on her.

" _Stop looking at me as if I'm about to shatter into a million pieces."_

" _I won't not til your back to kicking ass and fighting with Eric."_

" _I can't fight with him forever ya know."_

" _Yeah I know but it's funny seeing him look almost like a wounded dog afterwards."_

" _We all could be taken down a notch or two. Yourself included mister."_ Playfully poking him in his side as she leaned against one of the walls.

" _Hey are you okay?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine. It's just surprising how weak I feel."_

" _So come on then. We're almost there."_

" _Just one more minute."_

" _How about thirty seconds?"_

" _Ugh fine, you win, I'm way to sore to fight with you today."_

" _That's more like it." Tugging on her wrist, he pulled her further down the hall._

" _God were you always this bossy?"_

" _I'm only hard on you because I care."_

" _What are you going to do next enact the buddy system?"_ She let out a small laugh. Clenching to her side in pain but the laughter was just to much.

" _Its not a terrible idea. I'll pitch it at the next meeting."_

" _You can't to serious?"_

" _After what happened? You can't be seriously be asking."_

" _Have you seen Eric?"_

" _I have."_

" _Is he still mad at me?"_

" _Nope just worried and dead set on finding out who did it."_

Finally arriving at her place, Four unlocked the door and helped her inside.

" _Seriously my couch is perfectly fine. If I feel the need to move I'll go to my room."_

Putting his hands up in surrender he backed away from her. Tossing her keys on the counter.

" _Do you need anything?"_

" _I'm starving."_

" _If I bring you some food back, then you can tell me what happened?"_

" _Lots of food. I'm starving and currently contemplating chewing your arm off if you don't go soon."_

" _Alright, alright, easy now. Are you up for visitors?"_

" _I guess and you probably taste terrible. So other then food. Who?"_

" _Tris and Rena for starters."_

" _Yeah...Are they the only ones?"_

" _That know about what happened?"_

" _Other then Eric you mean."_

" _Yeah, why did you go to him?"_

" _It's honestly a blur. I can't remember much of last night."_

" _What can you remember?"_

" _I'd rather tell you all together. Do it all at once. If that's cool?"_

" _Alright. Want anything in particular to eat?"_

" _Dauntless cake? Couple burgers?Please?"_

" _Only cause you asked nicely. I should be back shortly, hopefully with more then just food."_

" _Thanks for being that big bro when I needed you."_

" _No problem. Be right back."_

With that he was gone. Listening to the lock click as she slumped back on the couch. Fumbling in the pocket of her sweat pants for the bottle of pain killers. Taking two and sitting the bottle on the table. She hadn't realized just how dry her mouth was. Getting up, she slowly made her way to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Tossing the pair of white tablets into her mouth she almost chugged the water. Slamming the now half full bottle on the counter and headed for the bathroom. She had yet to see just how fucked up she looked. She was sore and she felt dirty. Specs of dried blood clung to the corners of her temples. Part of her hair were stiff and sticky. Blood was not a good subsitute for hair spray on even on the grungiest of days.

Figuring she had a good half hour before anyone was showing up. She hobbled into her bedroom. She grabbed a pair of boy-short panties, and the loosest sports bra she could find. Before hobbling slowly back into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she chose not to lock it just in case she passed out. The hot water of the jets helped ease the soreness, watching as the water ran dark reddish color as it ran down her body. She washed her hair the best she could, without having to lift both hands very far.

Once satisfied she grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Taking care not to rub the back of her head to roughly. She wasn't sure if she'd open a scab and have the same issue again before she even stepped out of the bathroom. Getting dressed in the sweats she wore home. Draping the towel over her shoulders and headed out of the bathroom. Finding Tris and Rena sitting on her couch, Four over by the counter with a big bag of food. Looking up to see the slight frown on her face.

" _Calm down, he is on his way."_

" _How do you know I was thinking about Eric and not the food."_

" _Well did you always had this relationship with food."_

" _Ha ha."_ He tossed her the smaller bag. Two burgers and a huge piece of dauntless cake.

Before she could plop down on the couch both Rena and Tris had both succeeded in hugging her.

" _Easy, still sore."_

" _Oh honey, were just glad your okay."_ Rena said hugging her again. This time a little too tightly, quickly pulling back as soon as she felt Hel tense up.

" _What the hell happened?"_

" _Most of its a blur."_

" _Did you get a look at who did it?"_ Tris' turned serious. Four eyed her before taking a seat in one of the two chairs across from them, setting a bottles of water on the coffee table. Hel only shook her head as she tore into the burger. For a moment they sat in awkward silence as Hel ate.

" _Well where the hell is Eric?"_

" _He should be here any minute. There were somethings that he had to take care of."_ Four pointed at the door.

"Why does he have to be here anyways?" Rena's tone sounded more annoyed then she wanted it too.

" _Because I only want to have to do this once."_ Hel eyed her as she sat the last little bit of food on the table, slowly sitting back with a bottle of water.

" _Speak of the devil."_ Four said getting up and let Eric in.

They talked over by the door before joining the girls.

" _I managed to track down Chase. Broken nose and all. He didn't do it."_

" _Alibi checked out?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _I think I need to look into Peter, she told me she talked to him before she left the Pit."_

" _Maybe he saw something? I don't know, if he did and didn't help her."_ Eric started to grit his teeth.

" _We should go hear what she has to say and go from there. Help us fill in the blanks."_

He gave her a small smile, barely noticeable unless one was really looking. Took a seat in the empty chair next to Four and crossed his arms. He eyed the trio of women before his eyes settled on Hel's slightly curled up form in the middle.

For the following thirty minutes she told them all of what she could remember. Leaving out the part with the heated altercation with Eric. Tris already disliked him, the fight as innocent as it was, would not help the situation.

" _All I can tell you is whoever it was, was taller then me. Then it all went black."_

" _How did you end up at Eric's?"_ Tris said as she looked between Hel and Four.

" _My head was spinning. I can barely remember knocking much less walking."_

" _Why were you even in the training room. You said you were going home."_ Rena's voice caught a little as she held onto Hel's hand.

"I was letting off some steam I didn't get to release during Capture the flag."

"Oh, I would have gone with you."

"I honestly don't think it would have changed anything. Then there would be two of us with broken ribs and twice as many pissed off people trying to figure it out."

Seeing a pleading look from Hel, Four cleared his throat.

" _I think it's time to let Hel rest. We should get going."_

" _Rena, I'll be okay, go see Mason."_ Smiling she winked at her friend, who pulled her into a less painful hug before following Four and Tris to the door.

" _What about Eric?"_ Tris asked out loud.

" _She'll be fine, Tris."_ Four pulled her with him out the door. From behind her Hel mouthed 'thank you' gaining a smile from Four. Leaving her and Eric alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Unspoken

**A/N: I dont own anything. Due to all the seriousness of the last chapter I think our two favorite people deserve a little fluff. ;p**

 **As usual I don't own anything other then what I created. Enjoy, fave, follow and Review.**

 **Chapter 6: Unspoken**

Locking the door after saying her good-byes. One of them would be back in the morning to check in on her. Walking back she took in the sight of Eric. He had moved to the couch, she couldn't blame him it was more comfortable then the chair. Biting her lip, she hobbled back over and sat next to him. There was still a few inches between them and right now that was all she needed. Turning to him, she felt her resolve melting.

" _Thanks for not letting me bleed to death."_

" _Its not like I had a choice."_

" _So you guys are going to find out who did this...and ship them off to Candor?"_ Pointing to herself. Her hair drying is soft messy waves of color. For a moment he was tempted to tuck her hair behind her ear.

" _Are you still mad about the whole Peter thing?"_

" _I still can't believe you kissed that asshole."_

" _Did you even hear me last night?"_

" _I said I couldn't believe it. I never said I was still mad."_

" _Yeah I can barely believe it myself after what he said to me in the Pit."_

" _He asked you to be his wife or something didn't he."_

" _God no. I sent his ass back to the friend zone he tried to crawl out of."_ Smiling to herself, hissing as she gently wiggled to get comfortable. Somehow seemed much closer now.

" _That is fucking priceless. I wish I would have seen his face."_ Eric laughed in response.

" _It was a cross between butt hurt and stunned."_

This time it was a really laugh. His laughter slowed when he caught her staring at him. And just like that he blurted something out before he could stop himself.

" _I shouldn't have left you like I did last night."_

" _Maybe if you weren't being an asshole? What happened, happened. We can't travel back in time to change that."_

Taking her hand in his, he gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. At first she tensed up, but quickly relaxed.

" _I wish I could go back."_

" _To when? If you could go back that is."_

" _...Last night."_

" _Oh so you didn't want to win last night?"_

" _No after that."_

" _You wish you could go back so you could be my hero again?"_

" _Your hero, huh?"_

She nodded, she couldn't find words, his touch was distracting. She barely felt the soreness and he shifted closer to her. Close enough where he was facing her completely.

" _I think your bruises have bruises."_

" _Yeah and I must have a concussion to think I missed judged you."_ Sticking her tongue out at him as she giggled at his expression. Giving her that crooked smirked and got up. Stretched his arms and turned for the door.

" _I think its getting late and you should rest. I don't need any of them coming back saying I did otherwise."_

" _With the way things have been going I strongly doubt that."_

For a long moment it seemed he contemplated if he should leave or stay. Letting out a sigh, he changed direction and faced her once more. Towering over her like a giant, she sat in awe of him. She felt like she had turned to jello when he offered her is hand. Furrowing her brow as she looked up at him with slight confusion.

" _How are things going?"_

" _Other then what happened?"_

" _Yeah."_

Standing, she cleared her throat, unsure of where to start. She mentally damned him for making her feel the way he did. She wasn't sure if it was the hit to the head, the pain-killers, or a combination of all three.

" _Things seem to be complicated."_

" _Care to explain?"_

" _One minute your amazing, then just like that you transform back into the asshole."_ Snapping her fingers, showing him a smirk of her own.

" _Things are complicated. But its not like I pushed you into kissing Peter or grinding on that g..."_

Shaking her head when he attempted to argue with her. Grabbing onto his arms, she caught him off guard enough to kiss him. Even with her eyes closed she smiled at his shock. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

" _Sometimes you need to learn when to just shut up."_

Placing a gentle peck on his lips, she moved him out of her way. Hobbling slowly towards her room. This time not hesitating, he hurried after her. Wrapping one arm around her waist and draping her arm across his shoulders.

" _Alright off to bed with you. Your no use to Dauntless if your crippled."_

" _Hey, that's not even funny."_

" _Does it look like I'm laughing smart ass?"_

Scooping her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. Tucking her in as if she was a sickly child. Old memories were starting to scratch the surface on his cold stone exterior. She snuggled deeper into the blanket, her eyes heavier then she thought. Catching his arm when he went to leave.

" _I could carry you again."_

" _I don't think so."_

" _I'll see you later."_

" _Stay? I really don't want to be alone."_

" _You sure?"_

Nodding, she softly muttered in reply as she shifted the covers on the other side of the bed. She watched him sit, slipping off his boots and jacket. He laid facing her, picking up the t-shirt as he smirked at her before tossing it to the floor. Rolling her eyes at him. He watched her fall asleep. Not long after he soon joined her. If anyone found out she was there and made a second attempt, he would be there to stop them.

Morning came, Rena had just got done having breakfast with Mason. Grabbing two muffins, she kissed Mason good-bye, before making plans for dinner later. Heading over to Hel's apartment, Sliding in her key, she paused. Gliding her free hand over the dents still embedded in the metal. Feeling herself start to get angry, she took a deep breath to calm herself and stepped in to Hel's apartment. There was no sign of her or any sign of her having been awake. Setting the muffins on the counter and started to make a pot of coffee. Cleaning up the half full bottles of water and food scraps from the coffee table and throwing it away. It was nearly eight and even though she knew her friend needed rest, she just couldn't wait.

Opening the door to Hel's bedroom, she found it dark. The black curtains drawn, keeping out the bright rays of the sun. Opening the door more, letting the light from the hall cast just enough to see the bed. She was not expecting to find her best-friend in bed with a dauntless leader.

" _Holy fucking SHIT!?"_

Quickly sitting up, ignoring the pain radiating through her so as fast as her wounded body would let her. _"The hell is wrong with you, Rena, I'm sleeping."_ The blanket shifted, exposing Eric's sleeping face.

" _Uh do you have any idea who the hell you have in bed with you right now?"_

" _Yeah kinda?"_ She looked blurry eyed over at Eric before returning her gaze to her freaking out friend. A tired smile played on his lips.

" _Wait, Oh my god! Did you two hook up?"_

" _And we're only sleeping. I'm to sore to even think about getting laid, just so you know."_

" _You can't be serious right now."_

" _As serious as the beating I took yesterday. We will talk later I promise. But right now I'm way too tired and going back to sleep."_

" _Ugh fine but I brought you a muffin, but seems you already had breakfast. I'll see you later."_

" _Not even close. Thank you and please don't tell anyone about this."_

" _It's no ones business, this especially is not mine to tell."_

Winking then rolled her eyes as she shut the door. Wincing as the door creaked just before the final click. Not wanting to be around when the pair finally did crawl out of bed, she flipped the coffee maker off and left. Bumping into Four as she headed down the housing stairwell.

" _Hey where are you headed in such a hurry?"_ Rena didn't even realize she had pickup up her pace, much less for anyone else to notice.

" _I didn't even realize, I was on my way home to change."_

" _Awful fast just to change?"_

" _I wanted to get started on my work-out."_

" _Alone? After what happened to Hel?"_

" _No, if I hurry I'm pretty sure I can get Mason to come with me."_

" _Good. Oh have you checked on Hel yet this morning?"_

" _Uh you could say that."_ She averted her eyes, she hated lying, especially to Four. Next logical route, go around it.

" _So how is she doing? I was just on my way to drop off some paperwork at my office and head over."_

" _Don't!..."_ He looked at her with a raised brow. She shifted uneasily for a moment, antsy to leave. _"...she's totally fine and is um asleep."_

" _Rena?"_

" _I really gotta go if I want to catch up with Mason."_

" _What's going on? You seem nervous this morning."_

" _No? She really shes asleep. Maybe just um see her later? She needs her rest."_

" _Alright. You better hurry."_

" _Thank you."_ Waved and rushed off towards her own apartment.

Four watched her til she was out of site, trying to understand what exactly Rena was up too or what she was hiding. Laughing and shaking his head as he continued on his way. Finding Tris in her office, he kissed the top of her head. Smiling as she blushed, making him return the smile.

" _How is our wounded bird this morning?"_

" _Sleeping. Rena checked on her a little bit ago."_

" _She'll need to take a dose of those pain-killers soon. She'll wake up feeling like another truck hit her if she doesn't."_

" _For now I think we should let her rest. One of us will head over for lunch and check on her."_

" _Yeah, hopefully my trip to Candor is a short one."_

" _If we don't prepare them for the possible interrogation to come, we'll never hear the end of it."_

" _I know, I just wish we had more to go on. More suspects then just Peter."_

" _Has anyone figured out where he was when Hel was attacked?"_

" _Not yet, he gets back from patrol around lunch. That would be your best bet."_

" _What would his motive even be?"_

" _Hel told him she wasn't interested. Perhaps he took it the wrong way?"_

" _Thing is knowing him that can't be the only reason. Didn't they kiss not long before that?"_

" _Maybe. Is he seriously the only person we can think of that could have done it?"_

" _For now. okay we have go to stop before we paint him into a picture as a mass murderer before we have even questioned him."_

" _Fine. Hey have you seen Eric yet this morning?"_

" _No why? Isn't he off today?"_

" _Yeah but he was supposed to be checking through the Security Footage."_

" _You really should cut him a little slack."_

" _Why should I?"_

" _Because he isn't the man your marrying."_

" _Yeah lucky me."_ Her smile returned and she wrapped her arms around him.

" _Don't sound too disappointed."_

" _I'm not, I just remembered that my big scary boyfriend is going to be my big scary husband."_ She smiled at him playfully remembering the nickname he had acquired during their time on the run.

" _You should grab something to eat before you head out to Candor, the train will be here soon."_

" _See you when I get back?"_

" _Of course."_

Sharing a quick kiss between them before she left. 

Groaning at the sudden shifting of the bed. Her body stiff with soreness, as she felt Eric get up and leave the room. She wasn't to sure where he was going but was too way to sore to want to sit up and see. Slowly opening her eyes as she felt him return. He leaned over her with a bottle of water and pain pills. Gently urging her to sit up.

" _Come on, sit up."_

" _Can I sit up...I don't know tomorrow or never. Never sounds great?"_ she told him with a huge pout.

" _No, come on, I'll help you up."_ he offered her a playful smirk as he slowly helped her sit up.

" _Rest is supposed to help, not make me feel worse once I'm awake."_

" _Pain is a sick bastard, but you've been through worse."_

" _That was a long time ago."_

" _And just like before your not alone."_

" _If you haven't noticed I'm never really alone, even then."_

" _And you didn't have a dauntless leader in your bed either."_

" _The beds in the barracks are so small, we would have never fit in it together."_ Sticking her tongue out at him, taking two pills from the little bottle and swallowing them with a huge swig of water. Rolling the bottle of water between her hands. Stilling her hands with his, he moved the water to the side table. She sat quietly as she watched him.

" _You should eat something."_

" _I should and shouldn't do a lot of things."_

" _What sort of things shouldn't you do?"_

" _Feel like I have to lie."_

" _Lie about what?"_

" _How I feel."_

" _About what and to who?"_

" _Like Tris. If she would have been the one to find us asleep this morning..."_

" _If she did we wouldn't still be sitting here."_

" _and either one of us would hear the end of it."_

" _Someone stopped by already didn't they?"_

" _Kinda...why?"_

" _Well there is two muffins sitting on your counter that weren't there last night."_

" _Rena..."_

" _She freaked out didn't she..."_

" _Only a tiny tiny wee bit."_ Emphasizing the amount the small amount with her fingers.

" _How did I sleep through that girly squeal fest?"_

" _Maybe you slept through it because we don't and didn't squeal."_

" _Oh I've heard your two squealing before."_ Propping himself up now on his elbow, watching each of her expressions change.

" _I seriously doubt that. Maybe your hearing things."_

" _Maybe? If someone didn't have a knack for keeping me up all night."_

" _Hey I'm not doing it on purpose. Plus its not like I'm enjoying it."_

" _I know and I'm not complaining about a hot girl randomly showing up at my door in the middle of the night."_

" _Don't make me regret it."_

" _Oh I'll try not too. You hungry?"_

" _You don't have to eat with me."_

" _Maybe I want too."_

" _You sure know how to make a girl feel special huh."_

" _It's a gift."_

" _Oh shut up...Wait ..Shit! What time is it?"_ She started to panic. Rena finding them was one thing, but what would happen if Four or even Tris for that matter showed up.

" _Its...um...ten thirty."_ Lifting up the tablet just enough where he could see the time before turning back to Hel's growing panic attack.

" _How mad would you be if I were to kick you out in half an hour."_

" _Well that depends."_

" _On what exactly?"_

" _On if you kiss me first."_ His playful smirk made it hard for her to hide a smile. Even with all her effort it did little to hide the blush, turning her a bright red.

" _Seriously? You can't be serious."_

" _When am I not being serious?"_

" _Honestly I don't know. I've only ever seen one side of you til recently. One minute your this arrogant asshole with a huge chip on your shoulders, then just BAM!"_

" _That good or bad? And I am sorry for acting like a jealous fuck over nothing."_

" _Not totally bad. Of Peter? Why, when your clearly the hotter choice."_

Rolling his eyes at her as she silently smirked at him. _"Oh so your only interested in my body?"_

" _Oh no, then again I've only seen you without a shirt so I can't say."_ Her sarcastic remark cut short when she started to blush and giggle. In a blink he was close to her face, the shock stopping any giggles still threatening to escape. She let out a shaky breath, not sure if it was pain or something more. Gripping the top of the covers and braced herself. Cupping her face, he brushed his thumb gently over the bruise on her cheek.

Her head began to swim once again as his tongue licked at her bottom lip. Slowly releasing her grip on the blanket, she gripped his shoulder, prompting him to lean closer into her. Making sure he rested his weight on his arm and not directly on her. She was going to be beyond sore for a while and he did not want to make things worse. She ran her hand up his sleeve and gripped the top of his shoulder, soft sounds escaping her lips. She leaned back against the propped up pillows, gripping his the back of his neck with her free hand. Before long they were out out breath. Before long they had been tugging on each others shirts. This time he pulled away. She slowly sat back up, her head still swimming, her lips pink and slightly swollen like they had been that day in her office. She watched him in silence as he slipped his boots back on and got up. Blinking from her daze when he said her name.

" _Hel?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I better go if neither one of us is ready to explain all of this to Tris and Four."_ He pointed between them. Leaning over her gave her a quick peck on the lips and slipped back out the door.

Sure enough Four had arrived twenty minutes after she heard the door lock after Eric left. She had barely managed to hide his jacket. Luckily she had spotted it on the floor when she got up to pee. Muttering to herself that he forgot it on purpose, probably hoping they'd find it and know he spent the night and most of the morning with her.

Carrying in a small box of food from the Pit's kitchen. Four went to wake her opening the door just as she managed to kick the jacket under the bed and out of sight. She would hit him later for it. She was not in the mood for explaining something she herself wasn't even sure of yet. Nor was she willing to sit through a lecture from Four or Tris on just how stupid or just how fucked up of an idea to even entertain the idea of wanting to be with Eric.

" _Oh your up, have you taken you pills yet?"_

" _Yes a little bit ago. Did my favorite big brother happen to bring me anything to eat?"_

" _I'm like your only brother, yes food is in there."_ He said rolling his eyes with a smile. Patting her on the shoulder as she passed. Flinching as she took a seat in one of the bar stools by the counter.

" _How are you feeling today?_

" _Honestly I'm not in the mood to be babied like a child. But how are you?"_ Her remark came off way harsher then she anticipated. She was sore and beyond cranky.

" _Chill, I just want to know how your doing."_

" _I know and I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep. Where's Tris this morning?"_

" _Errands at Candor. Oh? What time did Eric leave?"_

" _No to long after you guys."_

" _Werid, I wonder where he is?"_

" _Since when?"_

" _He was suppose to be looking into some leads but I haven't seen him."_

" _Oh?"_

" _Did you happen to catch the name of the girl Peter was talking too the last time you saw him?"_

" _Nope but I have seen her before."_

" _Really where?"_

" _I've seen her maybe once in medical."_

" _What does she look like?"_

" _Blonde hair, brown eyes, maybe my height?"_

" _I think she might know something."_

" _Wait do you think Peter did this?"_

" _It's possible, it wouldn't be the first time."_

" _Not the first time?"_

" _During Tris' initiation. The rumor was he stabbed Edward in the eye."_

" _Butterknife?"_

" _Yeah, around the same time that kid Al killed himself."_

" _I remember that. Why wasn't Peter ever charged?"_

" _No proof and no one saw him do it. Can't just arrest someone on a rumor"_

" _Why didn't I know about this?"_

" _He helped out a lot with the whole Jeanine and Caleb thing."_

" _Caleb as in Tris' brother? Still I should have been in the loop about it."_

" _Its complicated. After all he did, a rumor was just a rumor."_

" _I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."_

" _Hel...you can't."_

" _Why the fuck not?"_

" _We don't know it was him."_

" _Fuck. Let me guess Peter is one of the leads Eric is supposed to be looking into."_

" _Yup."_

" _Why would he do this?"_

" _He has motive."_

" _Like what? Wait...me?"_

" _From what Rena said, you handed him his nuts with a smile on your face and didn't even lift a finger."_

" _That I did. I don't feel bad about it either."_

" _You shouldn't and you sure as hell didn't deserve what happened to you."_

" _I know thats what I keep hearing."_

" _Whats that about?"_ He pointed at her manhandling a roll, shredding it into chunky crumbs.

" _How is it possible to want something that seems impossible?"_

" _Killing Peter?"_

" _No as much as I would enjoy that at this point."_

" _You know you can tell me right?"_

" _I want to, but its complicated."_

" _Don't tell me you have somehow have feelings for Peter."_

" _God no.-"_ Her face turned a pale shade of green and in that moment fought the taste of bile in her throat. - " _I think I just threw up in my mouth a little thanks."_

Nearly choking on his water with her reply, wiping the water from his chin as he laughed. Finally calming himself when he noticed her looking at him with a raised brow. She obviously didn't find it as funny as he did.

" _Okay then whats complicated? Does it have to do with Eric?"_

" _Why what would anything have to do with Eric?"_

" _Because yall were what arguing during Capture the Flag about Peter."_

" _I'm not having this conversation with you."_

" _Tell me or I twist your little boo boo arm behind you and make you tell me."_

" _You wouldn't do that."_

" _I wouldn't unless I had too. You can trust me."_

" _Still doesn't make it any easier."_

" _Want my input?"_

" _Sure."_ Rolling her eyes as she tore into a piece of Dauntless cake.

" _Eric like you and I'm starting to think you like him."_

" _Crazy right?"_

" _Not really. He tends to rub a lot of people the wrong way. Tris included."_

" _I am not telling her I think I have feelings for Eric. She wouldn't understand."_

" _She'll find out on her own eventually. If you two start dating, she'll have to get over it."_

" _Yeah if we start. I don't even know yet."_

" _You'll figure it out."_

Finishing lunch and parting ways. She cleaned up, placing any leftovers in her fridge, and retreating back to her room. Picking up Eric's jacket from where she kicked it. Brushing off anything that might have stuck to it and laid it on the stool in front of her tiny vanity. Crawling on the bed, she grabbed the tablet. Moving to the messages. Seeing she had a good six missed messages. Reading them out loud as she went through them.

' _Two from Tris, Three from Rena, and One from Eric.'_ Skimming through the ones from the girls, Tris apologizing for not being able to come, that she'd be back by tomorrow after work. The three from Rena were pretty normal considering what she walked in to see that morning. Replying okay ttyl. Nervously opening the one from Eric. Half expecting him to tell her she had to work on a Sunday and pretend like nothing happened. Once it loaded, she couldn't help but smile. He simply told her not to forget her pills and that he would be back after he was done running errands. Taking a deep breathe, she looked at the clock. It was still early in the afternoon and she was still tired. Part of her hoped Eric would lose his shit and beat the hell out of him. The other part just wanted it all to be over with, she wanted to move on.


	7. Chapter 7: Tried and Tired

**A/N: So amazed and bewildered at the response I've received. My fear of not wanting to disappoint my readers by causing delays. I hate second guessing myself. Luckily it works in your favor, even though it might take me a little longer to update, I only post the best . Also working on a little project on the side.**

 **Enjoy review Fave and Follow.**

 **I don't own anything other then my Oc's.**

 **Chapter 7- Tried and Tired...**

In the few weeks that followed, Eric would spend most nights at Hel's. Almost always leaving before the sun was above the horizon. Many a morning he would find her perfectly tucked into his side or sleeping peacefully on his chest. They weren't yet sleeping together, they would simply talk til they fell asleep. They discovered a lot about each other that they would have never known. He discovered that they grew up together in Erudite. He had yet to put two and two together, he was the one who rescued her from that water filled tank. An act that would ultimately seal his fate with Jeanine.

Peter's alibi was full of holes at best. He claimed he couldn't remember anything after Hel had left the Pit that night. Swearing he didn't know how he even made it home or where the girl he was with went. He spent two weeks at Candor, the truth serum failed to help him recall any details of his missing time. Opting to work the gate for the next few weeks. Feeling that his time their might help him remember anything. Peter's blonde was still a mystery. No one knew who she was, only that she wasn't a Dauntless member. Leaving very few places for her to hide. For all they knew she had changed her appearance to blend in. Holding on to what little they had on the girl. Keeping an eye on anything suspicious.

Hel had figured that the girl was probably faction-less and had an ax to grind. For what she had no clue, the girl didn't even look vaguely familiar. Not wanting to feel weak again, she wanted to start training with her friends as often as possible. If there was a next time, she would be ready.

She had sat down with Rena, diving into any important details of her and Eric's undefined relationship. Rena wasn't super excited but if he made her friend happy then she would support her. Even if that meant referring to Eric as 'Cake' to help keep the secret from everyone else.

" _Hey."_ She gave up trying to hide her blushing when it was just the two of them.

" _Is right now a bad time?"_ She was freshly showered and wearing tiny little shorts and an old over-sized shirt that hung off one shoulder.

Holding open the door to let him in. Locking the door behind them.

" _Not at all. Would you like a drink?"_

" _Maybe later. I thought we were training tonight?"_

" _Well tonight I thought I could use the night off."_

" _Yeah? I wanted to be the first to tell you that, we officially no longer have to report in to the other Factions."_

" _Thank fucking god for that."_

" _So after the weekend, the work load should be down to a minimum."_

" _Yeah okay. You forget who my main boss is. I'll probably be assisting more when she's away, til after initiations."_

" _Trust me it won't be that bad."_

" _Fine. But I'm gonna have a drink with or without you."_ Sticking her tongue out, then grabbed the brown bottle from the other end of the counter.

" _Be my guest, just don't go crazy. Celebrating or not I'm not babysitting."_ Watching her as she poured herself a glass.

" _One glass isn't going to hurt or even make a dent for me. You sure you don't want some?"_

" _Just one."_ Swallowing hard as he saw her pout, pouring another glass and passing it to him.

" _Any news on that girl?"_

" _Not yet, we caught a glimpse of her leaving the compound but not where she went."_

" _And nothing since?"_

" _Nothing and no new reports of attacks."_

" _Maybe she's just laying low?"_

" _We'll find her, don't worry."_

" _I just want to know why, ya know. It could have been anyone, so why me?"_

" _Jealousy maybe?"_ He said pulling her to him, as he leaned his back against the counter, tilting her head back. Giving her a playful smirk as he gently tugged on the back of her hair.

" _Maybe..."_

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. His hand tugged harder at her hair releasing soft moans from her lips. His other hand sliding down her waist to her thigh, pulling it up to his waist. His lips trailed fire down her neck. Dropping her leg and pulled away from her, his hands resting on her hips. She gave him a confused look.

" _Aren't you still healing?"_

" _I'm still a little sore and the doc cleared me."_

" _He cleared you for work last week but what about training?"_

" _As long as I take it easy for a little while longer."_

" _Good. I expect you supervising the final stage of the initiates."_

" _Alright."_ A tiny pout on her lips as she tilted her head to the side.

" _It starts the day after tomorrow."_

" _Okay, okay, I'll work. Can we not talk about work right now?"_

" _Then we should start your training."_

" _I'm pretty sure we can skip it just for tonight."_ Biting her lip, her fingers tracing patterns on the back of his neck.

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _Uh huh..."_

" _So what do you have in mind?"_ Sliding his hands up and down her sides. Careful of her still healing ribs. For a moment her demeanor shifted, a nagging question played on her tongue as she tried to figure out how to ask it.

" _Um are we a...?"_

" _A couple?"_

All she could do was nod and nervously bite her lip. He smiled at her. Unsure of what reaction his answer would bring.

" _I thought you didn't want to jump into any relationship?"_

" _Well not in the beginning but..."_

" _Your falling aren't you?"_

" _Maybe but not as hard as you yet."_

" _Oh really?"_

" _Yes really and right about now I think my man needs to take care of his woman."_

His smirk went from playful to devious. Cupping her ass so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her knees started to dig into the edge of the counter. Hissing softly, as she clung tighter to his neck. Growling into hers as he turned and sat her on the counter. Kissing her with a fierceness she had never seen before. Stripping him of his jacket in one swift movement. Biting his lip as she undid his belt.

"You sure you want to be mine?"

"Very sure."

Throwing his belt to the floor. She clung to him once again as he scooped her back up into his arms. Carrying her to the bedroom. Sitting her on the edge of the bed, he kicked off his boots. Leaning over her, he peeled off her shirt. Revealing a new dark red and black lace bra. Kneeling in front of her, he slide the straps of her bra down her shoulders then to the back and undid the clasp. Letting it fall from her chest, pausing to take in the sight of her breasts. Pulling off his shirt, her hands trailed up his chest and gripped the back of his neck. Moving backwards til her back hit the pillows and he was on top of her. Kissing her from her lips and down her neck. Feeling the goosebumps forming down her body as the heat from his lips sent shivers through her. Sitting up from her, he pulled off her shorts and panties, tossing them to the floor. Quickly fumbling with his own pants and boxers before those too were out of sight and out of mind. Sitting up on her knees she pushed him down and he propped himself up on the pillows. Kissing down his chest, she ran her hand up his inner thigh. Brushing his growing erection with her fingers. Looking up at him, seeing that he never took his eyes off of her. Licking the tip, before taking him into her mouth. His hips bucked to her rhythm, jolting slightly each time she swirled her tongue.

Gently moving her back up to his lips. Hissing slightly as the cool air hit his now wet cock. Holding both her arms above her head, he dipped his fingers into her. Sucking on each nipple til it peaked between his teeth. Kissing her again, as she grew wetter and her breathes became shallow. Rubbing the tender nub between her legs til her moans grew louder. His voice was velvety and husky every time she moaned his name in his ear.

" _Are you sure?"_ Releasing her arms and positioned his cock before her entrance. Teasing her further by just rubbing his tip against her. Bringing her knees up to his waist. Nodding she gave him a seductive smirk before she wrapped her arms tight around his neck. Slipping into her, he tried to go slow at first. But her moans urged him to go harder and he happily did as he was told.

" _Oh god, don't stop!"_ Her nails dug into his back, changing pace just long enough to raise her leg higher. Allowing him to go deeper, harder.

Leaning back, he flipped her on her side. Laying beside her, he plunged his dick back into her. The room was filled with the sound of slapping bodies and breathless moans. Her body quivered under his touch as the first of many orgasm rocked her body. Clinging to his arm while he bit and kissed her shoulder til his body to quivered.

Slipping out of her, arms still wrapped around each other. Shifting so she could lay on her back. His arm draped over her waist, kissing her passionately. Smiling into his mouth when she pulled away. His hand tracing patterns over the still bruised skin of her ribs.

" _Well that was not what I expected."_ Kissing her shoulder again, then her temple as she spoke.

" _Is that a good thing?"_

" _A very very good thing."_ Shifting, she pulled the covers up, then cuddled into his chest. Running his fingers through her hair. A smile on her lips as they drifted off to sleep.

The morning would bring more sex and breathless kisses. All worries left outside their little bubble, at least for now. Heading for the Pit with his arm draped around her shoulders. Nearing the Chasm, she roughly kissed him, letting his hands grab her hips and ass. Pulling her closer, she let out a squeal.

" _If you keep that up, we might need to head back."_

" _As much as I would love to have you fuck me again, I have something I need to do."_

" _You better get going then."_ Slapping her ass, once he released her. Making sure this time she made it into the Pit.

Finding Tris was easier said then done. The Pit was louder then usual, the initiates were attempting to sober up enough to get through the Final Stage. It was make or break time. If they were getting in they would have to pass. The second two stages underwent an extensive reboot. No one wanted re-occurrences of what happened when Jeanine was alive. The serums were less invasive then they once had been, allowing less of a chance for anyone to hijack someones free will and start another war. She was going to let Tris know she was heading to Erudite for a few hours. Plus grabbing a bite to eat when she realized just how hungry she truly was. Greedily eating a chicken breast when Tris chimed in.

" _Slow down before you choke on it."_

" _Sorry I'm hungry, I skipped breakfast this morning."_

" _If you die from choking on that chicken, then the chicken wins."_

" _Ha ha, fine see."_ Tearing smaller bites off the bone and slipped them into her mouth.

" _How are you doing?"_

" _Better now that I've been cleared."_

" _I bet, I bet your happy to get back to work."_

" _As happy as anyone who has to get back after a life changing forced vacation."_

" _We can't changed what happened, Hel, I'm just glad to see you back."_

" _Thanks, feels good to be among the living."_

" _Whats on your agenda today? You not schedule back til tomorrow."_

" _A little shopping, maybe even a secret train ride to Erudite. Then probably dinner with my favorite people."_

" _Why do you want to go to Erudite?"_

" _Something I need to look into. Maybe someone over their can help me, with whats locked in my brain."_

" _Then I'll go with you."_

" _I'm a big girl and if you really want me too, I'll take a ear piece with me."_

" _I still don't like the fact your going alone."_

" _You don't have to like it. Deep down you know I'll be fine."_

" _Be careful."_

" _I will and don't tell Four."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because as my big brother, I'm pretty sure he'd send a search party after me."_ Laying her best puppy dog eyes and pout on one of her best-friends. Hoping she would keep her mouth shut.

" _Fine I won't say anything just stop looking at me like that."_

" _Thank you, thank you."_

" _One condition."_

" _I know ear piece."_

" _No my promise to keep quiet is null and void if your not back before dark."_

" _I get it. I should be back way before then."_

" _Just go, stop by the control room and grab the ear piece. Then train should be here soon."_

Rushing off she didn't stay to see Tris shaking her head in her direction. Dodging a few members who were standing around chatting among themselves. Popping into the control room she grabbed a ear piece, giving her ex an awkward smile as she slipped back out. Soon as the train pulled up, she was on it, slipping the ear piece into her pocket. Watching the city zip by as she leaned against the wall and waited for her jump.

Meeting up with Sean and Corrine. A pair of twins who knew their shit when it came to memories. Their techniques where less evasive and far less painful then the truth serum of Candor. If there was anything she had mentally blocked out, they would be the ones to find it. Seeing the Erudite tower come closer into view, she readied herself and made the jump.

Taking a deep breath as she near the tall glass doors. It had truly been years since she had stepped foot into this part of Erudite. Picking up the occasional supplies was easier when she was simply waiting in the truck. Walking inside and smelling the cool and sterile air sent chills down her spine. Heading up the stairs to the elevator, ignoring the questioning looks from people she once knew.

Eric and Four took it upon themselves to make sure everything was ready for the final stage. Updating the rooster and double checking everything they could think of. Everything was going according to schedule and much to Leadership's relief running smoothly.

" _Where's Hel up to today?"_ The smile on Four's face did little to lessen the tension in the room.

" _I don't know. She doesn't work til tomorrow."_ Locking the serum in a refrigerated locker.

" _I figured you were spending a lot of time with her lately."_

" _Why would you figure that? Did someone say I was?"_ Tossing the keys to Four.

" _No but the way you just answered that question says you are."_

" _Kinda."_ Eric sighed as he rubbed his temples.

" _Kinda just hanging out or are you sleeping with my sister?"_ Four's tone turned serious.

" _I made a promise I wouldn't tell either way."_ The smirk on his lips, made Four's jaw tense.

" _Only curious, you already know I'm not a fan."_

" _Hey you were the one that told me I should talk to her."_

" _Talk to her, yes, not start banging her."_

" _I never said we crossed that line. Besides if you haven't forgotten, she's been healing."_

" _No I haven't forgotten."_

" _Good because If we were to start it wouldn't be any of your fucking business."_ The sound of Eric grinding his teeth was starting to echo in the small room.

" _If you hurt her."_

" _If I were to ever in anyway, then you have my permission to beat my ass."_

" _Like I would need it."_

Shaking their heads as they updated the score board. Taking into account the one initiate who couldn't seem to over come the his fear landscapes of stage two.

" _Make sure to add Kyle's name to the very bottom. He was on the train this morning back to Amity."_

" _I don't think I've seen any one not at least try."_

" _Not everyone can make it, just be glad he didn't piss himself."_

" _I am grateful for that, maybe not as much as him but still glad."_

" _Any escorts with him?"_

" _No? He should be fine, not hard to get off the train at the gate, its stopped for fucks sake."_

" _I take it no one has any insight to our mystery girl?"_

" _Nothing other then she vanished just as quickly as she seemed to show up."_

" _Control room is still keeping an eye out for her."_

" _Doesn't help unless she's still in the compound. Since then security has gone up."_

" _That's a good thing."_

The two headed for the Pit, hoping to grab a quick bite to eat before returning to work. Four spotted Tris and immediately headed in her direction. Eric spotted Rena leaving the tattoo parlor, offering her a small smile. She was keeping his relationship with Hel a secret.


	8. Chapter 8: Less then Endearment

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that last chapter with the fluff and everything. I hope this next installment answers some unanswered questions. Things are about to get complicated for our favorite pair. Please enjoy fave and follow. Dont forget to Review! I love seeing it plus they help motivate me. For those following A Good Day to Die Harder, I will be updating, I just don't know when just yet. But I have started working on it.**

 **Chapter 8- Less then Endearment**

Having been hooked to a machine, pumped what seemed to be a gallon of serum. Hel sat in the chair feeling paralyzed, the serum was slowly taking effort. She hadn't sat one of those chair since her own Initiation. Being inside the Erudite building was bad enough, feeling trapped in the same building she grew up in was worse.

Sean and Corrine hovered over monitors and computer screens, safely behind a observation window. Speaking to her through a PA system. The room was chilly and smelled of disinfectant. She was unsure what to expect, the serum wasn't like the fear serum, and she knew that one all to well. Feeling her eye lids grow heavier and heavier before fluttering shut. For a moment she could hear there voices, telling her to remain calm before they too faded away.

 _'She must have been seven or so. She thought the twins must have overshot landing her further back then she wanted. She was reliving part of her childhood. Taking a deep breath she watched herself like a ghost. Seeing and hearing everything just as it was. She watched younger self walk the halls unnoticed. Her little brown pig tails swaying behind her. Smiling at her younger self just long enough for the memory to change. Fading in and out, when it finally came into focus she could see herself barely keeping her head up in a water filled tank. She was older, maybe eleven or ten. The same from her dream. Turning she could see Jeanine, talking to an older man she didn't recognize. She couldn't believe her eyes when she seen Jeanine look over at her pint sized self, struggling to breathe in the tank. She either didn't notice or didn't care, she simply left. Placing her palms on the glass, as she watched herself struggle for the surface. Almost falling backwards when she seen herself being yanked unexpectedly from the water. Stepping back she could see a blonde boy around the same age with her in his arms. She watched him give her mouth to mouth. Sighing out loud when she heard herself start coughing. The boy handle her with care, brushing the hair from her face and help her up._

" _Can you walk? We need to go."_

" _I think so..."_ She said before she nearly fell over.

" _Come on, I got you."_

 _Slinging her arm over his shoulder, he checked the hall, deeming it clear, they slipped out of the room._

 _Hel hurried after them as they went through a door. Before she could reach for it started to fade in and out again. Closing her eyes, she tried to think about the night of capture the flag._

 _Happy to see that concentrating had worked in her favor. As in slow motion she watched Eric storm off down a hall, then herself slowly walked out of the dark corner. Following herself to the training room, she lingered just outside the door. She knew she was their at least an hour before she even tried to leave, before she was attacked. Seeing the girl who was with Peter at the bar walk up to the door, she didn't go in, she watched her through the door's window. The door was far enough away from the punching bags that she never noticed her standing there._

 _Stepping back as she noticed herself about to leave, the girl doing the same, just out of sight. Watching the girl hit her in the back of the head, spinning to be hit in the face. Then watched as she watched her drag her limp body back into the training room. For almost forty-five minutes she watched the beating she had been mostly unconscious for. Now that she was watching it from the outside, she felt helpless again. More and more with each kick, each punch. Feeling like she was going to throw up, before the girl left, she pulled a serum syringe from her pocket. Watching the girl inject her with some kind of mystery serum. A color, she had never seen, bright orange...It wasn't a drug, her blood screen was clean. Screaming she was done, she couldn't watch anymore. She already knew what happened next. It would be a good while before she pulled herself off the floor and stumbled painfully to Eric's door...'_

Still screaming she shot upright. She was no longer lying in the chair. Corrine was now next to it, preparing a syringe gun with what she guessed was some kind of sedative. She stopped screaming but she still struggled for a moment as she caught her breath.

" _This should help calm you down."_

" _I'm good. I think I've been injected with enough crap to last me til I'm too old to piss by myself."_

" _We only injected you once?"_

" _I'm sorry, I wasn't referring to you guys. That bitch injected me with some bright orange shit."_

" _Bright orange?"_ Sean said coming over to stand next to his sister with his brow raised in concern and curiosity.

" _Yeah, I know its not some kind of drug, my blood test was normal."_

" _Maybe we should do another one? Look for things that aren't drug related."_

" _So you guys are just as clueless as me about this?"_

" _For now. Can you take off your jacket?"_ Corrine replied as she swabbed the inside of Hel's elbow with alcohol.

" _Deep breath."_ Said Sean as he inserted the butterfly needle into her arm, the little hose on it turning deep red immediately. Filling a handful of test tubes, before removing the needle. His sister quickly bandaging it.

" _We'll let you know if we find anything."_ Sean wrote up labels for the tubes of blood and organizing them on a tray.

" _Are you going to be okay getting back?"_

" _Yeah, what time is it?"_

" _Three thirty."_

" _Even though I may have more questions then answers then when I walked in. I did learn a few things, so for that I am thankful."_

" _Our pleasure, want me to want walk down with you?"_

" _Naw I can handle it. I still know my way around."_

"Somethings are harder to forget." Sean said trying to give her a small smile. She waved to them as she reentered the hall. She had been there for hours. She picked up her pace, all but running for the elevator, the sooner she was on the train the better.

Rubbing her arms, fighting the chill she had grown to live without. Visibly shaken from the things she had long forgotten. What did Jeanine have to do with the torture she endured before she left? Half way down the elevator stopped, straightening her posture. Rolling her eyes before focusing on the button panel, when two girls stepped into the elevator car. One in a white blouse and navy blue pencil skirt, the other in a blue dress that was a little revealing. The one in the dress had her red hair pulled into a equally tight bun while the girl in the skirt's hair was short, black and pin straight. The pair seemed to notice her right away, giggling like children behind a tablet. Hel gripped the rail behind her as the they continued on. Her jaw tensed til it was painful when they finally stopped and decided to speak to her. The elevator seemed to be moving at a snails pace.

" _Look who we have here, Rachel. Aren't you Helena Gavin?"_

" _Nope."_ Hel didn't bother to look at them. She knew who they were and was not in the mood for a second trip down memory lane.

" _Hey Lydia, what is it we used to call her?"_

" _That list is way to long for me to recall."_

" _I wonder if shes as big a whore now as she used to be."_

" _Chloe and Xavier were only nice to her because they felt bad. No wonder they went to Amity."_

" _I'd like to think they left to get away from you."_ Tapping her nails against the metal rail behind her, a smirk on her lips.

" _It is you, whoring it up good in Dauntless now it seems."_ Rachel tapped the small hickey above Hel's collarbone. Causing her to lose enough focus to finally look at them. Pulling her jacket tighter around her, she cursed herself again for not noticing the little love bite left behind from Eric.

" _Wouldn't you love to know, but like my life and the life of my friends is none of your fucking business."_ Hel stated, much louder then she had anticipated.

" _Are you going to cry like you used too? Please do we could use the entertainment."_ Lydia told her as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

" _Just as awful as ever, I guess some shit never changes. Are you still fucking half the teachers or did you get too old to be teacher's pet?"_ Hel looked between the two Erudite girl with what looked like sarcastic curiosity.

" _Watch yourself, Helena."_ The girl's face turned almost as red as her hair, Hel's words hit a nerve. Hel laughed as she returned her attention back to the descending numbers on the control panel.

" _I'm not scared of either of you or your empty threats, not anymore."_

" _Anymore?"_

" _Unlike you two, I grew up."_ The elevator came to a stop, allowing Hel to finally get off.

" _Come off it, Helena. Why are you even here?"_

" _That's my business. Just like my boyfriend is my business."_

" _Don't you mean boyfriends?"_ The pair returned to giggling, Hel simply rolled her eyes.

" _What are we five again? Are one of you going to piss yourself again like back in grade school?"_

" _Shut it."_ The sound of the red-head's grinding teeth seemed to echo in the tiny space.

The screeching from Hel's ear piece caused her to cuss and flinched through her teeth. A less then timid voice finally came through when the ear drum bursting sound ceased. Four's voice.

" _Where are you?"_

" _I appear to be in this city's slowest elevator."_

Ignoring the comments from the twitching pair of giggling idiots. She heard 'look she's talking to herself.' Flipping them off and glaring at them, continuing her conversation.

" _I'm on my way back."_

" _Tris has been pacing a hole in the floor, she's worried."_

" _I'm sorry, there was just something I needed to do."_

" _Just get your ass back asap. I can't believe you went alone."_

" _Because big brother, I'm a big girl."_

" _One who was attacked not to long ago."_ She couldn't help the smile on her face, which grew wider when the doors finally opened.

" _I know what happened, I have yet to forget about it."_

" _No stops along the way, got it."_

" _Yes sir."_

" _I'm serious."_

" _I won't make any stops, I swear. Getting on now."_

Nearly in a sprint, soon as the doors slid open. Not caring what the idiot pair had to say. She didn't need to justify herself now or ever again. Letting out a sigh of relief as she heard the train. Jumping on it just in time before it was out of reach. Sitting against the wall and enjoyed the moment of actual peace. Hugging her legs to her chest and tried to think of something other then what just happened. Dealing with those bitches was a plus. They no longer held some sort of sick power over her anymore.

Her ear piece long quiet since she got on. Something she wasn't sure bothered her, being reminded that she was alone was starting too. Closing her eyes as the sun came through the open door, its brightness blinding. Trying to piece together possible connections of the whys, the over bearing question was still who. Who was she? Certainly not some ex girlfriend of Eric's or someone from her past at least none that she could think of. What did she do to her? Little did she know she was about to get her answer.

As the train rounded a corner, the Dauntless compound was still a good ways away. She was unsure of what to expect, when a girl stepped through the door adjoining the cars. They circled one another, neither taking eyes off the other.

"YOU!?"

" _I bet the words your trying to find are why and who."_

" _No."_

" _Oh come on, I can feel it, the curiosity is eating at you."_

Her blonde hair was whipping around her face, the smug look on her face made Hel want nothing more then to punch her. Breaking that small pointed little nose.

" _Your fucking delusional."_

" _Then what is it? Panic? Oh I know fear?"_

" _That's funny. Considering you had to knock me out before you could ever beat me."_

" _Hearing the sound of your ribs crack was exhilarating, by the way."_

Tapping the ear piece she hoped Four was at least still listening, or any body to be listening.

" _Why not fight fair? Afraid of me?"_

" _I had a job to do."_

" _What did I ever do to you? I don't even know you."_

" _Are you sure about that?"_

" _I'm pretty sure I'd remember a wacko like you."_

" _The moment he took an interest in you, she took him from me."_

" _Okay enough with all this cryptic bullshit."_ She balled her fists, keeping them at her side. The girl was toying with her and she had enough.

" _What is so cryptic that your not getting?"_ The girl started twitching, like an itch crawled up back she couldn't scratch.

" _Any of this, I still have no fucking clue who you are or what the fuck you want from me."_ This time getting within reach of the girl. She noticed now that the girl was slightly taller then her. It made no difference, Hel had fought bigger and badder bitches before.

" _I never could figure out what they saw in you, why my Eric saved you when he should have just left you to drown."_

" _Wait...Left me to drown?"_

" _Yes. Don't you remember? Or was that lack of oxygen just to much for you."_ Giggling like it was the funniest shit she'd ever seen.

" _You were there?"_

" _How do you think you got in there in the first place, I had a little help of course but holding your head under was just as exciting."_

" _Eric was the one who pulled me out? Why?"_

" _I'll never understand why, maybe it's why my foster mother chose him."_

" _Again the with cryptic shit...seriously."_

" _Then she sent that traitorous pride and joy off to play in Dauntless."_

Then girl's lips turned into a sick twisted smile, backing up to the edge of the door, then she jumped. No hesitation, no fear. Leaving Hel dumbfounded, could she have been talking about Eric? It was way to much for her to handle all at once. What did Eric have to do with any of it... She would have make at least one stop, she needed a drink and the bottle in her office was calling out to her. Soon as she was back on Dauntless ground, she angrily tapped the earpiece.

" _Hello? Hello? Are you there?"_ The static was terrible til she was well inside the compound.

" _Yeah..."_

" _What the hell happened? We've been trying to get a hold of you since you got on the train."_

" _That's what I'd like to know."_

" _Where are you?"_

" _Back finally. I'm heading to my office now."_

" _We're leaving the control room. We can meet you there."_

" _Fine."_ Removing the ear piece and shoving it into her pocket.

She had just enough time to have a good long swig of the amber liquid. Its burn calming her more then ever, when the two most important men in her life walked in. She had her feet on her desk, babysitting the bottle in her lap, sitting up and returning the bottle to its place. Rubbing her temples, shaking her head when Eric went for her. Looking more disappointed then angry as he took the seat next to Four.

" _So talk. What was so important you left alone."_

" _I went to Erudite."_

" _Tris told us that much, but why?"_ Four told her _._

" _Because I wanted to remember. I needed to know."_

" _Did you?"_ Eric's angry tone had returned, making Hel uneasy.

" _Yeah, I did and got way more then I bargained for."_

" _More?"_ Four wasn't mad, just really concerned for someone he loved like family.

" _Shit from a long long time ago, was sprinkled on top."_

" _You remember the girl or the attack?"_

She nodded, staring at the bottle. _"Both."_

" _We need to know if were going to catch her."_

" _She injected me with something, something orange."_

" _How is that possible, they did tests in medical."_

" _I don't know, but the twins are working to figure it out what it is or was. Hopefully they'll know soon."_

" _I'm still not happy you went alone. Next time one of us are coming with you."_ Eric's current tone meant there was no point in arguing, he was right, not that he needed to be reminded.

" _Trust me I agree. Especially after that train ride back."_

" _What do you mean? We weren't able contact you."_ Four looked at her with raised brow, catching the small electronic when she tossed it to him.

" _Maybe there is something on the train blocking it. She just showed up and was going on and on."_

" _Did she touch you?"_

" _No, but I was tempted to throat punch that bitch."_ Giving her two favorite men as reassuring smile.

" _What was she saying?"_ Eric's anger was near raging at this point, the sound of his teeth grinding was now beyond noticeable.

" _Kept saying that I knew her, that shes been watching me for a long time. Even way back then."_

" _So she was Erudite? Like you two?"_

" _She was gloating that she tried to kill me once."_

" _That orange shit she injected you with?"_ Eric crossed his arms now, trying to keep calm, calm enough for her to continue.

" _I don't think so, she never revealed anything about that. But when I was eleven I..."_

" _How?"_

" _I almost drowned in a tank, hell I relived it. I just could never remember exactly why."_ Rubbing her arms now for some kind of warmth suddenly feeling really cold. She had never told anyone, not Four or even Rena about her past, much less something like that.

" _But how did you get in there and how are you still here?"_

" _She claims to of had help and holding my head under was exciting."_ \- Grabbing the bottle, taking a long drink from the bottle, slamming it down on the desk. Only to have Eric swipe the bottle, watching him take a drink. - _"Then she said Eric was the one who saved me."_

" _Eric, you knew about this?"_

" _When I was in the simulation, I watched a blonde haired boy pull me out and before I could follow, the script flipped and I was arguing with Eric outside the pit."_

" _The last time I saw you before you showed up at my door."_ This time he sounded guilty for not sticking around that night.

" _Said that when you did its why Jeanine chose you. That she took you from her."_

" _She never said a name but she said and I quote 'That traitorous pride and joy who went off to play in Dauntless'."_ She dropped her eyes, not sure how to look at him at this point.

" _Eric?"_

Eric's eyes were wide. Full of disbelief and confusion, nearly choking on his latest drink from the bottle. He didn't have a sister, he was an only child. His mother died giving birth to him, his father never remarried or even had a girlfriend. So who was this girl?

" _I don't have a sister. I'm an only child."_

" _Then who else could she be talking about Eric?"_

" _I don't know. Maybe she's someone who Jeanine took interest in other then me."_

" _That would explain the traitorous part."_ Four trying his best to defuse the situation.

" _Maybe, but all of this just because of Jeanine?"_ Hel tried to calm him.

" _It was you in that tank?"_ Standing he left the bottle on the desk, back into Hel's waiting hands and started pacing.

" _I was lured there, pushed in and held under. Watching it from the sidelines, was just as horrible."_

" _Then I pulled you out."_ His pacing stopped, now he was just staring at her.

" _Why didn't you ever say anything?"_

" _Jeanine happened...and until now I didn't know it was you. How could I?"_

" _How could you not know? You two grew up together."_ It was Four's turn to be confused, raising his voice just enough to get his point across.

" _We're not who we were then, we've changed, grown up. I didn't even know."_ Hel leaned back in the chair and sighed.

" _What else did the girl say?"_

" _Some half cryptic ramble about Jeanine being her foster mother. Then she jumped off."_

" _Its a good thing you didn't go after her."_

" _How so?"_

" _It could have been a trap or something."_

" _But for what? If she wanted me dead, I wouldn't be sitting here."_

" _But why gloat?"_

" _We need to find out what that orange shit was."_

" _And we will, but right now you should eat and go home."_

" _Can you let Tris know?"_

" _You know she'll want to talk to you about it."_

" _Yeah I know, just seriously not in the mood for it tonight."_

" _Come on. I'll go with you."_ Giving Eric a faint smile when he offered her his hand. Helping her to her feet. Heading to the Pit, the smell of food heavy in the air. The growing sound of chatter not far behind it. Her mouth watering as soon as they were inside. Grabbing a plate, she loaded it with a huge piece of steak, potatoes and a piece of dauntless cake. Trying to forget the stress knotting up in her shoulders as she savored every bite. When she finally looked at him, he took his thumb and brushed off a few cake crumbs from her lip. Opting her to blush and hide her face til it subsided.

" _I wish I could kiss you right now."_ He whispered. Watching her clean up, motioning with his eyes to the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Desperate Reminders

**A/N: Wow you guys are amazing. I am doing a little digging into the books. I wanted to piece together everything the best I could for my no name bad guy (well girl). I adjusted the timeline a wee bit to better suite my needs. So if I fuck it up later on I do apologize.**

 **A/A/N: I haven't felt like myself as of late and haven't felt much for doing much of anything. I won't lie I've been overwhelmed with just everything. I'm feeling better despite trying to get over the flu. I've changed my direction a bit for later chapters. Fair warning things will get worse for all including our yet to DTR couple. But I promise all will work out in the end.**

 **Warning: Contains strong language, violence, sexual situations and suggestions.**

 **So here goes. Enjoy Review. Fave and Follow!**

 **Chapter 9- Desperate Reminders**

… _ **Twenty-five or so years ago...**_

Evelyn Johnson and Jeanine Matthews were born in Erudite. So close in age they had become close friends. They knew one another better then most people knew themselves. Even after Evelyn choose to leave, joining Abnegation. Where she met and married Marcus Eaton. Not long after the birth of their son, Tobias, that the years of abuse would finally take their toll. Around the time Tobias was three, Evelyn found herself having an affair. His name never revealed to anyone, other then he had choose to have nothing to do with her once the rumors started circulating. When she started to show, hiding it became impossible. Like many of those in their faction Marcus too and heard the whispers. Confronting her after a bottle of some homemade hooch and just like many times before he went into a rage.

Attempting to choke the life out of her, Marcus had his hands wrapped around her neck, a small strained yawn from behind him made him stop. Coughing back tears as she gasped for air when three year old Tobias had come into the room. Rubbing his eyes with his tiny hand, yawning he tugged on his mother's shirt. Scooping him up, it took all the strength she had to keep from shedding more tears. Taking him back to his room, tucking him back under his covers. Jumping slightly when she heard Marcus slam their bedroom door. Wiping the last of her tears, she kissed her son good-bye for the last time. Once he fell back to sleep, she quietly as she possibly could, slipped out of the house and turned to the only people in Abnegation who could help. Leaving her son with Marcus, something she regretted ever having to do. In the moment she never imagined Marcus would later turn his abuse on his only son. With the aid of Natalie and Andrew, they faked her death, successfully smuggling her out of the city.

A few months later, Evelyn returned in secret to Erudite. She was at least three weeks early and feared that giving birth in the faction-less sector would prove fatal for them both. Calling upon her most trusted childhood friend. Jeanine helped bring a tiny baby girl into the world shrouded in secret. Evelyn was faced with a new challenge of leaving another child behind. Resources and decent living conditions for the faction-less were scarce. She knew leaving her baby in Erudite would be their best chance at survival. Jeanine would raise the baby as her own, she held a position of power so no one would ask any questions. That a visiting old friend had assisted in the delivery before returning home. Jeanine insisted that Evelyn have nothing to do with the child, not even allowing her to name her, much less hold her. Effectively convincing the exhausted woman it was for the best. That the baby would be better off in Erudite then she'd ever be, given the circumstances in the Faction-less sector.

Marisa Matthews was born and raised in Erudite. When she was around eight or nine, Jeanine began to see her as more then just her adoptive daughter but a progeny. Mentally grooming the girl in her image. It was clear early on that she belonged in Erudite.

Later gaining Jeanine's ever growing hatred for the Divergent. Little did Jeanine know that the girl dark side, almost drowning a girl a year older then her in one of the simulation tanks. Luckily the girl was rescued just in time. She wrote it off as a couple of kids playing around that ended in an almost fatal accident. Jeanine knew Marisa had played a part in it, but she never questioned her. The motives were unclear as to why she felt the need to hold the girls head under water.

Jeanine was busy running trials and tests, trying to find ways to discover the divergent. She had acquired a box, with an even more complicated puzzle in unlocking it. It was months before Jeanine realized that the only way to open it was to use people. Their fears, decisions, strength. But what she was looking for was different, special, showing high levels of Divergent. Problem was that the few she managed to find would end up dead before reaching the halfway point. So far in the fifteen years since the box came into her possesion. They had inconclusive aptitude tests that weeded out the few who failed to hide it. Becoming obsessed with destroying those she couldn't fully control the actions of. Her hatred of them grew with each passing initiation ceremony, then more and more each day. Knowing there were those who had managed to slip through the cracks. He had saved the girl from the tank, showing little fear in the process. Setting into motion the gears that powered Jeanine's ever growing lust for power. He would be her puppet, a way into Dauntless. The years of tests had given those searching an idea of what to look for. Dauntless used simulations for two thirds of the factions initiations, made it Jeanine's optimum choice. She would find what she was looking for.

For the years to follow, Jeanine watched him carefully. Mentally testing him, pushing him. Simulation after simulation, forcing him to fight to kill. When he came of age to choose his future faction, she injected him with a pale orange serum. This one left him fully awake but not in full control, and far more aggressive then she had ever anticipated. Seeing it more of an opportunity then a failure, especially when his aptitude test placed him in Dauntless and in Erudite. Pleased when he ranked second, establishing his position as one of the Dauntless Leaders.

Little did she know that the box she was searching for would be the key in her own destruction. Living as they were was not so those in Erudite could live in luxury. All the while everyone else was at their mercy. When the recording was unlocked and released for the entire city to view. They learned they were not alone or the first.

The conversation with Hel and Eric put Four's own memories into question. His mother had an affair and with help faked her death. There was always a hanging rumor that she had died in childbirth but was she ever pregnant? The thought hung heavy on his shoulders, if Evelyn did have another child would she really send her or him to Erudite? Maybe it was what sparked his mother to lead a army of Rebels against the faction system and Jeanine. It was possible, Jeanine could have turned her child into a monster, another Jeanine. Ultimately her own fail safe. Had her so mentally screwed she became the living breathing incarnation of Jeanine.

Could he tell his friends? Tris knew the rumor, most in or from Abnegation knew how Marcus Eaton was. Violent and abusive were just a few words used to describe that man, no one could blame Evelyn for leaving. Except Four, she had abandoned him, leaving him in the care of his abusive father.

He squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to put her at ease. Flinching away from him at first, she was still on edge. He gave her a pained expression before returning to his usual cold demeanor. Since he started spending most of his downtime with Hel, even he noticed a change in him. She was quiet until they reached her apartment. Her eyes scanned every face she passed, she wasn't sure what she was looking for other then a distraction. After the day she had just had, she didn't care if someone seen them together. Despite the crazed girl stalking her, her secret relationship being discovered was the least of her worries.

Slipping inside behind her, her gripped her arms and spun her to face him. She looked at him with a raised brow when he leaned in to kiss her. Turning her head, his lips met her cheek instead.

" _Are things really that weird between us now?"_

" _Well I just found out I'm kinda of the reason why she chose you. So excuse me for feeling weird."_

" _Why who chose me? Jeanine?"_ Rubbing his hands down her arms.

" _Her and that girl who neither one of us can seem to remember."_

" _That's just the thing, how is it neither of us can remember who she is?"_

" _Maybe it has to do with what Jeanine did to us..."_

" _To us? She turned us into mindless fucking idiots and murderers."_ Pulling away from him. Backing away from him when he reached for her.

" _It wasn't our choice and those behind it paid for it."_

" _It still doesn't change the fact that choice was taken from us...or that I'm actually starting to freak out..."_

A tear slid down her cheek just as another one started to fall. He had never seen Hel cry of all people not even during her initiation. This was new territory for him, this small powerful was starting to cry and he just stood there, unsure of what to do. Taking her into his arms, she started to fight against him and still he held her. When the tears and the fighting slowed, he continued to rub her back and she clung to him. Looking up she saw his face was unchanged, maybe a little relieved that the crying had stopped. It didn't bother her though, even feeling some sort of relief herself when he kissed the top of her head.

" _That was a first."_ He gave her a almost apologetic smile.

" _What was?"_ Wiping the streaks of eyeliner from her cheeks with her sleeve.

" _That someone cried in front of me and I didn't yell at you."_

" _Lets just hope it stays that way. This stays in this room."_ Despite her eyes being a little red, she had relaxed. Playfully poking him in the chest and his side.

" _Or what?"_ He smirked and playfully flinched from her fingers.

" _I just might find a new boyfriend or boy toy, I haven't decided yet."_ Looking at him with a raised brow as she backed away from him and headed for the bathroom. He leaned in with both hands on the door frame. Nearly flinching when she closed the door in his face.

Once the door clicked shut she flipped on the faucet. Letting the cold water run over her fingers, splashing it on her face. The sound smothering out the sounds of her tears returning. She was scared that what ever this girl had in store for her, for them. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she wondered where Eric was. If he was pacing outside her door or did he leave. Completely removing the last soggy bit of her make-up. Feeling slightly better then when she first entered, she stepped out. Completely ignoring the fact he was sitting on her couch, going through something on the tablet. He hadn't notice she had headed straight for her room.

Changing into something a lot more comfortable then her jeans. The loose material of her long pajama shorts and a cut off t-shirt was at the top of the comfort list. Tossing her dirty clothes into the small laundry basket, looking back at the empty bed calling her name. Nearly punching the section of concrete wall beside the door, her fist stopping just short of it. Taking a deep breathe to calm herself and headed straight for the kitchen. Grabbing the bottle, letting the cap hit the counter before watching it roll into the floor. Rolling her eyes, taking a long drink straight from the bottle. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Her emotions seemed to be running in overdrive and she didn't know why.

Finding her apartment empty except for her. The days events were taking there toll on her and possibly her relationship. She searched her mind for any glimpse of any girl even slightly resembling the girl who attacked her and still nothing from before she came to dauntless. Leaning her elbows on the counter, rubbing her temples and tried to remember past the door leading away from the water filled tank. Taking another drink, enjoying the gentle burn and picked up the cap from its spot on the floor. It had been a while since she retreated into the bathroom. After a good thirty minutes and he still hadn't returned, she crawled into bed alone. Curled into a ball in the middle of the bed, finally falling asleep.

Eric left the apartment, he didn't want to bother her. Didn't want to push her past annoyance, not after the day she had had. Not sure how long she'd be locked in her bathroom, he went home. Changing into his sweats he decided to go for a run around the compound. Wanting to keep his head clear , he stayed clear of the Pit. Hating himself for not being more help, not being able to remember much of anything before his Choosing Ceremony. Other then bits and pieces of his childhood, the one memory he had of Hel was one he couldn't quite figure out. The how he just happened to show up in the nick of time to save her.

Running til he was outside the front entrance of the compound, slightly out of breath but picked up his pace. Circling the entire outside of the Dauntless compound more then once. Halfway through the third lap, he changed direction, scaling up the wall to the initiate entrance. Wiping the sweat off his brow with his forearm then jumping into its bottomless black hole. Feeling the air escape his lungs on impact, but ever enjoying the rush. It had been a long time since he had jumped, lying there til the bouncing slowed and rolled toward to the edge. Bouncing on the balls of his feet once they were back on the ground. Throwing a few ghost punches, when something caught his eye.

He felt like was being watched, more then just the security cameras. Rounding the corner and finding nothing. That particular hallway had no doors or windows just a straight shot about a hundred feet long. Normally rarely used halls like this one were dimly lit, but with the added security or lack there of they were more brightly illuminated. Leaving no place to hide and there was no other exit. He made his way down the hall, keeping his vigilance. Finding nothing and no one other then himself. The stress was finally getting to him. The details of the day, all the new information of their past, their missing memories were starting to catch up to him. Rubbing his temples and made him way home. Passing a few drunken members on a stumbling path back to their apartments.

Seeing that she must have went to bed. He grabbed a quick shower and joined her in bed. As gently as he could, he moved her. Lying down behind her, he wrapped her in his arms. Kissing her shoulder and neck then her hair. When she shifted, he tensed, thinking he'd woken her only to have her snuggle closer into him. His mind racing despite how tired he was. Why couldn't he remember her before she joined dauntless? Not really.

His memory of the day he had saved her from drowning. Only bits and pieces, nothing before or after. He wondered if Jeanine had done something. Something more then just some experimental serum that left him an angry puppet soldier. Was the now long dead woman capable of tampering his memories as well as his mind? Was Hel more then just another one of Jeanine's victim's?

Four waited til Tris was asleep. Like the others he was in no mood to explain what was going on to Tris. He would cross that small angry bridge when the time came. This wasn't about her. As the train rounded the corner, he shifted uneasily on his feet. Mentally preparing himself for the conversation he was about to have. Watching Evelynn jump from the train car, catching herself before she could fall. He cleared his throat as she dusted herself off. Giving him an almost smug look as she smiled at him.

" _Come on, we should talk in my office."_

For once she kept quiet. Her and Four hadn't really spoken in the years since the war. This wasn't a courtesy call and Four wasn't going to let his mother turn it into one. She followed him, seemingly amazed at the once oblivious little boy she left behind. Sitting almost doe eyed across the desk from him.

" _If you have any hope of having any relationship with me..."_

" _What is this about, Tobias?"_

" _I told you not to call me that."_

" _Fine, Four."_

" _Did you...were you..."_ Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, unable to figure out exactly how to find the words.

" _Was I what exactly?"_

" _Were any part of the rumors surrounding your bullshit death true?"_

" _I could have lived the rest of my life not ever speaking about this."_

" _So it true?_ I have a younger sister I didn't know even existed til now?" Standing, he gripped the back of his chair til his knuckles turned white. Evelynn shifted in her chair, legs no longer crossed. A deep set sadness in her face. Scoffing at her as he saw a tear roll down her cheek before she could catch it. Resting her elbows on her knees, she took a deep breath. The truth had to be told for once.

" _I was pregnant when I left, it was part of the reason why I left."_

" _Only part of?"_

" _Yes, I was scared but I never thought your father would ever...do the things he did to you."_

" _This isn't about me. So please continue."_

" _I could barely keep myself alive, much less two children. I did what I thought was best. The faction-less weren't as organized, self sufficient as it is now."_ Four stared at her, digging his nails into his palm.

" _Well we know what happened to me, what happened to my sister?"_

" _Half sister."_

" _Really? Do you seriously want to get technical right now."_

" _You want me to tell you fine, I left her in Erudite the night she was born."_

" _You thought leaving her there was better?"_

" _Jeanine was different then. Things were different. More complicated then you'll ever understand."_

" _So who is she?"_

" _I haven't seen my daughter since the night I gave birth to her. They didn't even let me hold her before telling me I had to leave. What does it matter anyway, she's dead."_

Her throat felt dry and sore. More tears flowed down her face, before taking a deep breath and wiping her face.

" _What do you mean she's dead?"_

" _Jeanine sent me a message. She would have been six or seven at the time."_

" _I can't believe this. You never asked for some kind of proof? Or anything?_

" _No and I don't have to explain that to you."_

" _With all the shit Jeanine did? Do you seriously think she wouldn't lie to you?"_

" _I realized a long time ago she wasn't the innocent blonde girl that chose to stay in Erudite when I defected to Abnegation."_

" _So with all your little faction-less minions you never once thought to see if she was lying?"_

" _Honestly I did. Without any information it would have been useless and a waste of man power."_

" _Well let me enlighten you a bit,"Mother"."_ Letting his irritation get the best of him, he threw air quotes at her. Before sitting back down in his chair. Wishing he had a beer or something stronger. She sat up straighter, using the back of her hand to clean up face before using her sleeve.

" _With what has been happening recently next time you decide to off yourself keep better track of your kids."_

" _What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

" _I mean that your daughter is alive and always has been alive."_

" _What? If you thought bringing me here just to hurt me by saying this shit, you were sadly mistaken."_

" _If I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't have bothered to ask you here in the first place."_

" _I know I hurt you, but I have tried to make up for it. I let you know the truth when you first defected."_

" _Not the whole truth."_

" _For that I am sorry for. I didn't see the point of telling you about your sister. She was a stranger who had no connections to us."_

" _She is a stranger hell bent on something."_

" _Stop it. Just stop. What the hell aren't you telling me?"_ Forcing herself to keep from shedding another tear. Watching her now grown son sigh into his hand as he let out a heavy sigh. Part of her still saw him as the small pale boy. Here he was, dressed in black and covered in tattoos. She half wondered if some of them were just covering up some scar left behind from his father. Then she saw a peak at the number six peaking just under the sleeve of his shirt. Silently scoffing to herself, because she knew it was for the timid Divergent girlfriend. Pursing her lips she rested her elbows on the edge of the desk.

" _I don't have a lot of definite information just yet. The girl is question has been elusive since she attacked Hel."_

" _Attacked Hel?"_

" _Yes Evelynn, Hel was attacked a few weeks ago. Me, Tori and Eric did our best to keep a tight lid on the incident." He was eerily calm, going through the few details of what happened. Leaving out the exact timeline and other details like the mystery serum._

" _Hel's okay? I can't believe that there's a possibility that for all these years...she...I never thought it possible"_ The realization was slowly starting to seep in, part of her now understood the anger Four felt towards her. She was now sitting in his shoes but for her own daughter. Her anger seeped in a little faster that Jeanine, a once friend would stoop so low in the beginning and torture her like this.

" _For the most part she is."_

" _Does the girl have a name?"_

" _We don't know. The guy she seduced was so drugged or drunk the next day, that we were surprised he even remembered his own name to tell us anything new."_

" _What's wrong with Hel?"_ Changing the subject, her relationship with Hel wasn't in any means better then her relationship or the lack there of with Tris. Seeing Hel as someone she thought was a better fit for her son then the scowling Divergent girl. In her heart though she knew it would never be.

" _Other then a few bruises and a fractured rib or two, we don't know."_

" _Nothing that can't be handled I take it."_

" _Exactly."_

" _Its getting late. The last train should be here soon."_

" _Will you be okay to ride alone?"_

" _I'm never alone, Evan and Zuri are accompanying me back."_ A small but subtle smile graced her lips as she stood. Four following after. He insisted on walking her to the train platform, despite her assurances. Giving nods to the pair that arrived as the train neared. One hanging haphazardly from one of the cars. His mother thought about hugging her son, scared of the potential rejection that could follow. Instead she gently but firmly squeezed his shoulder.

"I _f I get any new information on the subject. I promise I'll let you know."_

" _Thank you. Tob...Four."_

Without another glance the now trio on the train disappeared into the distance, out of sight. At night the darkness seemed to swallow up the city. The eerie glow of the Erudite tower was all Four seen as he shut the heavy steel door behind him.

Hel awoke to find herself tucked into Eric's bare chest. His left arm draped over her hip. Her hands smoothed over his chest, feeling the heat that radiated off of him. The soft brush of his chest hair against her fingers. She couldn't understand why her heart was racing, it wasn't like he was some strange guy she brought home from the Pit. His sudden movement, startled her. Causing her to jump slightly before feeling froze in place. Hands still on his chest, feeling the ripple of his muscles. When she realized his other arm was tucked under her neck he was pulling her closer to him. Kissing the top of her head, he groggily spoke.

" _You okay?"_

She didn't know how to reply, so she simply nodded. Her hands still on his chest. She wasn't completely lying, but she was feeling a little bit better. Glad that despite everything, he came back. Pressing her lips to the spot just above his heart. His lips trailed to her forehead, then lightly brushed his nose with hers. She didn't avoid him this time, instead meeting his lips half way. His other hand painted invisible trails of goosebumps from her hip and down her side. Hooking his fingers at her knee, bringing it up to his side. Dragging his fingers along the exposed skin, back up to her hip. Shivering slightly as goosebumps crept across her body. Instead of deepening the kiss Eric did something completely unexpected, out of character even. Gently pulling away, he wrapped her back in his arms. Kissing the top of her head again. To tired to protest, she surrendered without a fight.


	10. Chapter 10 - Crumpled Mess

**A/N: Yay for 2017. Somehow in the uploading on my new computer I mixed up my last chapter with this one. Had to go back and move things back to where I had them. Added to it where things didn't need to be added aha mom brain, just craziness. Hopefully I haven't missed anything. You know the routine, I don't own anything but what I created and crawled out of my mind. I'm not going to bother to give warning. Its chapter 10 if you've made it this far then your cool with the shit I've posted so far. Nothing has changed.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review, fave and follow.**

 _ **CHAPTER 10 - Crumpled Mess  
**_

The years initiates had just been announced. Like the many years before them the leaders gave a welcoming speech. Once again sending a few who didn't make the cut off to the faction-less sector. Four tended to the nerves of the small girl from Abnegation. Friend or not, he had showed her more of his world then any other girl. Yeah they occasionally flirted or teased each other but it was never to an intimate level. They were family, but Tris plucked strings in Four; heart then she had ever though possible. Smirking as she saw the shy girl smile and blush up at him. Dean had wrapped his arm across her shoulders veering her towards her friends.

" _Look who I found."_ Dean pointed to her, talking to Rena, Chelsea, and Toby.

" _Its not like I was lost."_ His arm falling to her lower waist. Kissing her on the cheek.

Their group's conversation stayed light. As they headed down to the Pit for the party. Tris, her friends, and the few stood on tables. Most with drinks or bottles in hand like the surrounding crowd. Max stood on another table a little further out. His voice loud over the simmering chatter and hollers of the room. Congratulating as well as welcoming them to their faction. Releasing their attention to go celebrate. Deeper in the Pit, away from the tables, was quiet. Gaining confused murmurs as people rounded the corner. Leaning on one of the metal rails of the metal stair that led to the upper levels and shops of the Pit, was Eric. Swallowing hard, she didn't notice Dean's wandering absence. She finished off her drink, not once wincing at the burning liquid. It was his turn to address the room. She watched him, his eyes floating across the room before settling on her.

" _Alright listen up. Before you leave tonight I want you all in four lines.'_ \- Finally adverting his gaze to point to where and what he was referring. - _'Everyone gets a tracking device. Don't ask questions, its just a precaution."_

That's when she heard it, the distinct hiss of multiple injectors. Before she knew it everyone had moved into lines as hard faced members walked around doing the injecting.

" _Have you seen Four?"_ Tris asked , her eyes darting across the room. Turning to look back to look at her Christina answered. Will asking what was going on. _"Oh my God."_ Was the last thing she heard from the small girl as she hurried out of line. Nearly smashing face first into Eric. Slowly stepping back to the back of the line before jumping into the next line. Hoping to hear what he was saying to Tris.

" _Congratulations, you should be first in line. Here I'll make it easy for you."_ His smirk completely gone by the end of that sentence. Tris was injected before she was able to respond. The pain causing her to wince and cover her neck. Looking at the man holding the injector, shocked. -"Hurts like a bitch huh. Now your really one of us." Giving her a fake smile and walking away.

She was so focused on them that she didn't notice the black haired woman step behind her. Slamming her hand on her own neck, she spun. Pushing down the urge of punching the woman in the face. Instead giving the her a overly sweet smile and a 'Go fuck yourself.' Slamming into the woman's shoulder as she stormed off. She found Rena off to side in one of the lines. Still rubbing the spot on her neck to talk to her friend.

" _Something about this doesn't seem right."_

" _Is that because it could of waited or because most of us down here are drunk from celebrating."_

 _"Both. The sober are few and far between and the drunk are to drunk to ask to many questions tonight."_

" _Sober people asking to many questions? Well I've never heard of such things."_ The humor did little to deter from the facts. All jokes aside.

" _That would give Eric's tight ass something else to bitch about."_ The pair burst into laughter. Not really caring if anyone was watching.

" _Like he needs a reason to bitch about anything. Between you and me, I could totally stare at that tight ass all day."_

" _Now now miss Helena, don't you have a boyfriend?"_

" _Hey, staring isn't cheating. Not like I'm sleeping with him."_

" _To crazy? Or way too scary cocky?"_

" _Both. If I were to hook up with him it'd probably be the longest thirty seconds of sadness of my life."_

" _Only thirty seconds?"_

" _Long enough for that idea to pop in and back out before it does any mental damage."_

" _I thought you were going to say that the sex wouldn't live up to the hype."_

" _I can't help I have high expectations."_

Rena's face grew white as a sheet. Feeling the breathe on the nape of her neck but it was to late. Eric had heard the end of that statement. Swallowing hard she couldn't move. Her heart started to race when she felt his breathe on her ear. With arms still crossed he lowered his head to her ear so only she could hear.

" _Isn't there somewhere else you need to be."_ Nodding while keeping her eyes on Rena. _"Then you should get going instead of holding up the lines."_ Cringing slight at the faint sound of him grinding his teeth.

" _Oh I'll get right on that."_ Regaining some of her cockiness, she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. That is once Eric had moved along.

" _Well that was interesting,"_

" _Oh hush."_

" _This is taking forever."_

" _Hey, I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to go to bed, I'm half tempted to drink if I have to stay any longer."_

" _Breakfast."_

" _Lets do that and hope for lunch?"_

" _Exactly."_ Smiling and shaking her head, shifting towards the front of the line slowly.

Passing the chasm, she seen Eric and a woman she couldn't make out off in the dim corner. Just out of site from any of the cameras in the area. She couldn't hear what was being said but didn't want to hear the lecture of being caught ease dropping on one of the Leaders. Keeping her head down she made it home. It was dark and the bedroom door was closed. Something she didn't remember shutting that morning. Making her way to the door she heard noises. Opening the door she half expected to see Dean being sick. She stood in the door way in shock. Their he was half dressed, with one of the newly faction-less initiates straddling his waist. She didn't scream or yell, she just started clapping. Causing the girl to jump off like she had just been shot. Darting for her clothes as Dean sat up to pull his pants up.

" _Oh don't stop on my account."_

" _Hel? This isn't what it looks like..."_

" _Then what does it look like then Dean?"_

He didn't reply. The girl was dressed, carrying her boots. Hesitantly waited for Hel to shift enough for her to slip past.

" _Nikki, right? Let this be a lesson, spreading your legs gets you no where. Enjoy being faction-less."_ Pausing for a brief moment before hurrying out the front door.

" _Leave her alone, Hel."_

" _My problem isn't with her sweetheart, its with you."_

" _Is that so?"_ Stepping up to her, he ran his hands up and down her arms.

" _How about we just go to bed and we'll figure this out in the morning."_

" _That's not going to happen."_ His whole demeanor seemed to change at her answer. It teetered on the edge of smothering.

" _What isn't?"_

" _Me getting back into bed with you. Literally minutes after finding you balls deep in another girl."_

" _I 'm drunk and besides I thought she was you."_

" _Oh you were drunk, so that's your excuse?"_

" _I'm sorry baby, let me make it up to you."_

" _Move. Your so full of shit."_

" _Not til you tell me you forgive me."_

" _That is never going to happen. Now move."_

" _No."_

Shoving him away from her, then punching him. Not giving him a chance to steady himself, she punched him again. Smiling when she seen the huge bruise forming across his jaw.

" _Do me a favor 'babe' and go fuck yourself."_

Pushing past him, she grabbed the few things she kept there, shoving them in her gym bag. Making sure not to forget a single item, she never wanted to come back. Grabbing his keys from the side table she removed her apartment key. Cramming it into her pocket. Tossing them non-nonchalantly on the bed. Taking her own out of her pocket, quietly removed his key from her ring. Shoving past him again, spinning just enough to walk backwards towards the door. When he attempted to stop her again, she threw his key at him. The sound of it skittering off across the concrete floor, echoed in the dim silence of the room.

" _Hel, please."_

" _Stay the fuck away from me."_ He went to her, this time keeping his mouth shut. Putting her hand up, causing him to pause in his tracks.

" _I mean it."_ Giving him the hardest of looks she could muster in that moment. Giving him more then enough reason

Once on the other side of the door she let out a breath. She wasn't heart broken, it was just one of those things that was coming to an end anyways. Finally catching him in the act had been the icing on the cake. An end to the short and lingering suspicion, but she couldn't find the mental energy to dwell or care enough to do so.

Keeping her motivation to just that, making it home without having to deal with anyone. She was in no mood for anyone's interruptions. Grateful that the majority of her path was clear for the most part. It was late even for Dauntless to still be awake.

It was chilly inside her apartment. Throwing on her hoody, she gathered what little belongings Dean had left in her apartment. Placing everything from a few bits of clothing to a few toiletries into a pile on the balcony. Grabbing her stash of fire-water and returned to the pile. Taking a few burning yet relaxing swigs before tossing his shit over the railing. Taking another sip and retreating back inside. Once the door was closed, she returned the black bottle to its spot. Mentally thanking herself for changing the sheets the last time she was there. Tossing her boots to the side, to tired to change. Wrapping the blanket around herself, finding sleep without much effort.

 **A few hours later...**

She woke up, feeling like a ton of bricks was sitting on her chest. Forcing herself to sit up. Like she was in a almost dense fog, only able to see what was directly in front of her. Putting her boots back on and putting her hair up. Moving to the door, she tried to stop herself. Like someone else was controlling her body. The more he tried to fight it, the heavier the fog seemed to be. Scared as she reached the hallway, not sure what was going on or how to stop it. Others filled the halls as well, like drones, completely emotionless. All making their way to the train. Dean came into view, grabbing her by the wrist and half dragging her through the corridor. He was mumbling something she couldn't hear. Not knowing if it was because of her current mental status or the echo of hundreds of boots. Rounding a corner, almost losing her footing when she slammed shoulder first into a tall male member.

Oblivious that anything had happened, just kept moving. Shaking her head, she yanked free of Dean's grip. Leaning against the wall in pain, feeling like her head was going to explode. She tried to shake the unbearable feeling, but she didn't know how. Dean closed in on her, cupping her face, and in that moment just for a moment it looked like he was going to kiss her. Still she tried to press herself further into the wall. His words still lost to the noise and the pounding of her mind. Even with all the commotion around them. He pleaded with her, attempting to coax her to keep moving. A hand appears on Dean's shoulder, yanking him away from her. He hits the wall behind him, a few feet away. It's Four. The pain increases making it almost impossible to stand upright. Four's looks at him angrily but Hel cannot watch their interaction. Holding her head as another wave of fog coated pain hit her. Seeing the fog completely take over before everything went black.

Another long forgotten part of her memory jumbled with things she just wanted to forget. The thought of that pain, jostling her awake. Drenched in sweat, she frantically brushed the hair from her face. Sighing in moderate relief to find herself alone in her bed this time. The other side long grown cold, Eric must have already left for work early. Nothing new he was usually gone before the sun was up. Showered, dressed and out the door. Leaving just under half a pot of coffee, knowing she'd be up before it got cold. She fixed herself a cup with sugar. Milk was something that would probably end up spoiling and going to waste. She wasn't there often enough to bother keeping any on hand. Turning on the shower, she sipped her coffee and waited for it to heat up. By the time she was down to half a cup, the steam billowed over the top of the shower door. Running her fingers through her hair after tossing her clothes in the tiny hamper.

Before long she felt better. Dressing in her favorite pair of worn black jeans. Going through the long forgotten purchases she had made weeks ago. Dawning a low cut dark crimson top, that showed off just enough to emphasize her cleavage. Doing her makeup and finishing off the last bit of coffee. Slinging on her jacket, stuffing her keys in her pocket. Opting to skip breakfast and head straight to her office. If Four wanted to meet with her before the new initiates began another day of Stage one, he'd have better have brought coffee. He had beat her there, feet up on the edge of the desk. On the other side of his leg sat to matching cups and a small foam box.

" _I know you don't have your boots on all that paperwork that is due to go out today."_

His mock sheepish expression was almost enough to want to punch in the face. Using the tip of her boot to slide his feet off.

" _Of course not. They were on the stuff due tomorrow."_

" _Oh your so funny. Is this for me?"_ Pointing at the cup closest to her.

" _And the piece of cake too."_

" _Coffee and your giving me cake for breakfast. What did you do?"_

" _I haven't done anything to get into trouble."_

" _I find that hard to believe."_

" _Why is that?"_

" _Even a hard ass former stiff has a wild side."_

" _Keyword is former."_

" _Oh no. I've seen it first hand."_

" _We made out that one time."_

" _Yeah that one time on a few occasions."_

" _Fair enough, but we never hooked-up."_

" _That is true but it never was from lack of trying."_

" _We've grown a lot since then."_

" _Yeah we both got with even crazier former members of our old factions."_

" _So you and Eric are officially a thing now?_

" _I wouldn't call it that."_

" _Trouble in paradise?"_

" _It's not that. We just haven't defined anything. Yeah we're sleeping together but since when does that make two people a couple."_ He nodded in agreement, picking up his cup, then using it to push the cake container closer to her.

" _I see, but would he be mad if you started dating again, not just him."_

" _I don't know, we just seem to be in that friends with some benefits area."_

" _Okay I get the picture, I really don't want anymore details."_

" _So what did you need to talk to me about so early before work?"_

" _Evelynn"_

" _Your mom? What has she done now?"_

" _Don't call her that, please. This whole thing is crazy enough."_

" _Okay...?"_ Leaning back in her chair, she looked for one of the random plastic forks still buried on her desk.

" _Had a meeting with her last night. Here in the compound."_

" _Wait, what?_ _Why was she here?"_

" _I needed answers only my mother could give me."_

" _What all did she say?"_

" _Apparently I have a sister."_

" _You mean other then me?"_ Trying to lighten the mood, she stuck her tongue out at him. Cracking the smallest of smiles before he was serious again.

" _I've been over the possibilities a hundred times in my head and half of me still thinks its remotely possible."_

The sun rising and shining through the tiny window shed light only Four. Illuminating features she hadn't noticed in the dim light. Four hadn't slept, the shadows under his eyes were visible.

" _That the girl were on high alert for is your sister?"_

" _When my mother faked her death it was rumored she died in childbirth. But little did I know until a few hours ago that Evelynn gave her baby to Jeanine"_

" _But how do we know if that is the same girl?"_

" _We don't, for all any of us know you could be my sister."_ He replied pointing between the two of them.

" _That sounds crazy even for Evelynn."_

" _Which part?"_

" _That even Evelynn could be stupid enough to go to much less give a baby to Jeanine."_

" _Whoever said 'Power' corrupts wasn't lying."_

" _You are right about that."_

" _What made you want to confront your, I mean Evelynn in the first place."_

" _When you got back from the train. It made me remember a rumor."_

" _The one that the Prior's help spread? The whole she died in childbirth thing."_

" _Yeah."_

" _I don't think they knew she would turn to Jeanine."_

" _She was convinced it was a better solution then raising the baby in the Faction-less sector."_

" _That's a half ass excuse. I could never do that."_

" _Yeah because you know that Jeanine was a monster. What if Evelynn was right? They were different back then."_

" _Still that was her child, they were different, it just doesn't justify that."_

" _I know. She already left one child so why not a second."_

" _Tobias, but those are two very different situations."_

" _Still doesn't make it right."_

" _I know, I'm sorry. What else did you find out?"_

" _Just that Jeanine had told her the baby died, that she drowned."_

" _Drowned? When was this?"_ The memory of being in that tank sent shivers done her spine.

" _Around six or seven. Least that's what Evelynn said. Without evidence there is no proof when it or if it happened."_

" _This whole guessing a fucking timeline shit sucks. Six or seven what?"_ No longer interested in her now half sized piece of cake. Wrapping her arms around herself.

" _When she would have been six or seven. In my opinion though it could have been sent years after the fact to further cover up the whole thing."_ Looking up to see her demeanor had changed, now even more possible scenarios had flooded her mind. She felt trapped like in one of her Fearscapes. Getting up he pulled her to her feet, hugging her to his chest.

" _But to cover up what exactly?"_ Taking all her energy to keep from losing her shit. She hugged him tighter at the fact that before dauntless.

" _The mystery baby, my mother's faked death, the list goes on and on at this point."_

" _What about who the father might be?"_

But the idea of Four or even both of them having a sister out there plotting against them, her, was eating at her. He didn't reply, he just shook his head. Hearing a familiar echo of boots coming down the hall caused her to back away. Four returned to his seat as Eric came into view with coffee in hand.

" _Good morning?"_

" _Um morning. I didn't know we were having a meeting this morning."_

" _No meeting, just going over a few more responsibilities while Tris is in Candor."_

" _Being me is just so hard."_ Hel gave the pair a mocking cry face before laughing at their raised brows.

" _Are you done?"_ Four asked her with seriousness, causing her to sit up straighter, her eyes falling on Eric again.

" _Yes but am I ever really done when its not work related."_ The smirk on his lips made even Eric laugh a little this time.

" _Well I just came to bring you coffee but appears someone already beat me to it."_

" _He brought me cake for breakfast too though."_

" _I'll get going then."_

" _Don't you dare walk off with my coffee. This one's empty."_ Tapping on the lid of the cup with her fork, pouting.

" _When it comes to her and coffee, Eric, rule number one don't tease her with it."_

Moving to the desk, he placed the cup in front of her, slowly backing away from it. "Just like cake."

" _You are so not funny. You make it sound like I stabbed someone over it."_

" _Not recently."_ Four laughed at her as she sat there with her mouth hanging open. Growling at him under her breath a moment later. Despite the almost gleeful smirk on Eric's face.

" _That happened one time, not like he lost use of his hand."_

" _I should get going, I have to debrief the guys coming in from the wall, as well as the ones heading out."_

" _Me too, the new transfers will be arriving soon."_

" _I'll finish up here and I'll see you in a bit."_ Nodding over to Four, then turning to Eric.

" _I'll see you later."_

" _Yeah."_ Rolling her eyes as the two men left her alone in her office.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. Having collected the first days points from the transfers, headed to collect them from the dauntless born. It was later then she had hoped, the transfers had been released for dinner. Passing the Chasm, she spotted Eric in that same dark corner she had seen him in that night. The very same one where he had kissed her for the second time. Only he wasn't alone, the space was shared with a tall and curvy woman. Dark red hair that sat in ringlets that fell across her shoulders. He leaned on one arm against the wall, partially blocking the female's face from better view. Her outfit giving her away as someone from Candor. The black blazer and matching pencil skirt was definitely not from Dauntless.

Great more emotions to have to deal with, she thought. Today was going rather well despite the contents of her unplanned meeting with Four. Leaving no time to boggle the scene in front of her she continued on. Trying to shake off her growing anger and mixed feelings towards Eric. But what was there to be mad at? They never defined anything, never put a title on it. Was she just his friend with benefits or was it more complicated then that? Shaking her head she pushed her self to keep going, not wanting to cause a scene. Heading up stairs to the second set of training rooms, she caught up with Christina and Rena before they left for dinner themselves. Hugging Rena for what felt like the first time in forever. Updating the initiates scores and posting them, they'd be on full display by morning.


	11. Chapter 11: High Blackmail

**A/N: So glad you all stuck with me. You all have no idea how much it means to me. I know the last chapter might have been a wee bit confusing but I had a spurt of inspiration and decided on a new set of twists and turns. Please I hope you all stick around for a little while longer. Always more to come and new adventures in the making.**

 **I own nothing but what didn't come from the trilogy.**

 **Read, Review, Fave, and Follow. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11 – Unforeseen**

Question? What were the questions? She had enough on her plate. Like could her and one of her best friends be related? Did she allow herself to get to close and comfortable with Eric that she set them up for failure. Why would he want to stick around? The immediate threat was gone, for the time being. Rubbing a sore spot along her shoulder and neck. The knock on the office door was a more then welcome distraction from looking at another set of files. Giving Rena a warm and welcoming smile as she plopped down in the chair.

" _It's not nice."_

" _What's not?"_

" _That fake ass smile."_

" _Its not fake, I am happy to see you."_

" _No that fake ass one is deeper then that."_

" _That obvious huh?"_

" _Yeah pretty. So tell me whats up?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Come on, what did he do?"_

" _Who?"_

" _Don't play dumb, you know who I'm talking about."_

" _The man who saved your life and wants to have your babies."_

" _You know that is not how that works right, and no he doesn't."_

" _Don't fuck is up, your psyching yourself out."_

" _I am not, besides everything is already fucked."_

" _Bullshit, you've been quiet for almost a week."_

" _You see this? This has been my week."_

" _You've never been this quiet. Not even during initiation."_

" _Just a lot on my mind I guess."_

" _Eric?"_

" _Bingo. So what did he do so I can go kick his ass."_

" _Nothing, he hasn't done anything."_

" _Then why have you been hiding out at my place for the past few days."_

" _Avoiding the issue, til I'm ready to talk about it."_

" _And the issue is?"_ Rena rolled her hand, dragging out the words, urging her to go on."

" _I think I fucked it up, whatever it is or was."_

" _Avoiding a problem doesn't make it go away."_

" _Trust me I know. I just don't want to deal with that one just yet. With everything else that's been going on lately."_

Rena pondered the words and actions of her friend. The stress level was high enough she was surprised it wasn't pouring off.

" _I think we need to take a little trip."_

" _Shopping? Drinks? Girls night out?"_

" _Yes. Yes. And Yes. I just need to make a quick stop to pick up a party favor."_

" _By party favor I hope you don't plan on getting Eric."_

" _No, he's to heavy to carry even for me."_

" _Good to know. So what are you getting?"_

" _Bread from back home."_

" _Your going to Amity?"_

" _Hell yes I am. Plus I get to see my folks and little brother."_

" _Alone?"_

" _Nah, I got Mason coming with. Which reminds me we better get going if we want to be back before his shift tonight."_

" _Good. Now go before he starts wondering if your sending him off to meet your parents alone."_

" _Meet you at my place after dinner."_

The pair laughing as the blonde left. Checking the clock, it was still relatively early. The initiates were usually all in the Pit for lunch around this time. Skipping lunch she instead helped herself to a drink. Letting the burn warm her before returning the bottle to its place. Checking her growing list of emails until she found the one she was looking for. It was from the twins back at Erudite.

 _'Helena, We've run several tests on the blood samples you provided. The mystery serum is just that a mystery we are continuing to attempt to figure out. There are no records of it or its chemical component in any of our files on Jeanine's experiments. We are unable to tell you what it does or what it will do at this point in time. We will continue looking for answers and you will be alerted as soon as we have any information.'_

Hitting the reply button, her fingers coasted over the keys. Taking a deep breath to further calm her disappointment. They may not have answers about the serum but they would unknowingly help her about her family situation.

 _'Sean and Corrine, Thank you for the update and I will alert you if there are any changes on my end. So far nothing out of the ordinary. The dreams I had right after I left appear to be residual effects of that serum cocktail you injected me with when I was there. But everything has been on the normal side recently. I have another favor to ask if its not to much. Could you send me a copy of my parents files? I would go into details as to why but with recent relationships this email would probably be nine pages too long. Keep me posted and thank you both again for everything.'_

Hitting send was probably the easiest thing she'd done all day. The news wasn't good nor bad but it was something. Maybe the serum was just a fake brew of god knows what, with the soul purpose of driving her crazy trying to figure it out. Going back to the training room during the day would not be as bad as going alone at night. She could still beat the hell out of a punching bag and still do her job. Collecting information and scores, no one would question her, if they did it'd be none of their fucking business. Tossing her stuff to the side, making sure she had full view of the initiates. Pounding away on the worn leather, giving Four a sweaty nod. He could tell something was bothering her and knew well enough to give her her space. By the time they were dismissed, she was drenched in sweat and still had work to do. Looking a hot mess when she collected what she needed from both Four and Christina. Tufts of hair falling in her face, eyeliner slightly smudged, and overall sweaty. She'd probably see one if not both of them in the pit later.

Showering after everything that day, the past few days was so far the best part. Being back in her apartment was a little awkward. She couldn't really tell when Eric was there last. Her bed seemed to always be unmade. Gliding her fingers over the hangers in her closet, still wrapped in a towel. Rena would be getting back soon treats in hand and ready to go. The black lace trim of a backless deep red body-con dress caught her attention. Bolder then her usual taste in dresses but wearing it felt right. Tonight was different, tonight was more for fun and a break from everything. The lack of information, the stress of not knowing anything anymore even for one night.

Shaking out her air dried waves as she contemplated if she should wear it up or down. Holding it up with one hand as she shifted side to side in the mirror to get a better look. Rena came in like a stealth bomber in heels. Placing the plastic container on the foot of the bed and watched as Hel curled the last bit of her hair in loose curls. Standing to face her friend, who was now watching in almost awe at her.

" _Damn girl, I don't know what Eric did but he is going to be super pissed he did it."_

Letting out a sigh, she joined Rena sitting at the foot of the bed.

" _If only that were the case."_

" _How so?"_

" _With the stress of literally everything, maybe I'm just seeing things?"_

" _What? What do you think you saw?"_

" _I don't even know for sure if it was Eric."_

" _So you saw someone who may or my not be Eric do what exactly?"_

" _I don't know I didn't stick around."_

" _I see, I'm guessing that's why you've been spending more time at my place then here."_ Leaning back on one elbow, opening the plastic container, and the two ate the syrupy bread.

" _I'm sorry, I don't mean to put you in an awkward place."_

" _Oh honey, I get it, I know you'd do the same for me."_

Both enjoying equally large pieces, Rena replaced the lid. Getting up the pair made their way out. Leaving the remainder of Rena's party favor on the counter.

Like most nights the Pit was on engulfed in a sea of people, music, and booze. The bonfire in the corner was an added touch, signaling the end of the first round of initiation. The bread taking effect long before the pair passed through the doors. Eric and Four both gave their speech's from the railing of an upper level. Addressing the crowd for their accomplishments and menial failures. The other sharing plans for the future of Dauntless.

The serum giving everything a slight hazy feeling, without numbing the senses completely. Choosing to take it easy on anything with alcohol especially when familiar hands grazed down the sides of her body. The stubble of his jaw line grazing the length of her neck. She couldn't hide the smirk as she ordered a drink. One of his hands made its way around her stomach, lightly sandwiching her between him and the edge of the bar. Warming chills she didn't know she had.

" _If I didn't know any better Mr Coulter, I'd think you were happy to see me."_

Kissing her jaw then tucking his chin into the crook of her neck. He was freshly shaven, his cheek was smooth against hers.

" _Why wouldn't I?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _I've missed you, a week is way to long."_

" _I figured you'd have some super busty redhead balls deep in your bed by now."_ Taking a double shot before asking for another.

" _I'd rather be balls deep in you."_

" _That's rather hard to believe."_

" _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"_ This time turning her to face him. Confusion heavy on his face. His hands on the bar boxing her in.

" _Because, Eric, I saw you near the chasm."_

" _Okay? I still don't see what your getting at?"_

" _Well how does this sound? I saw you with a super busty red-head looking awful chummy."_ Shoving him away from her.

"Woah, woah, wait. What red-head?" Grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him.

" _The one from fucking Candor."_ The statement burrowed up his brows even more. He honestly had no idea what she was talking about. She felt like she was yelling over the music. Trying to focus her eyes.

" _Hel, I seriously have no idea what the hell your talking about."_ Angry yet sincere, even with the blissful high pleading to regain its control she could see he was telling her the truth.

Allowing him to pull her with him up the stairs to the upper levels of the chasm. Away from prying eyes and ears of their current business. Standing in the alcove in front of the tattoo parlor. The music could still be heard but now it was muffled. Allowing for a less yelling kind of conversation. The dim light above it made it ideal at that point in time. Tori and Bud had long closed for the night, probably joined the others for a drink or two.

She leaning against the wall, staring down at her feet. Eric check if the coast was indeed clear. He took her hands in his, causing her to look up at him. A pained yet glassy looking back at him with blue eyes.

" _How are you so sure it wasn't you I saw?"_

" _When did you think you saw me in the Chasm?"_ His thumbs traced circles on the backs of her hands. Not helping her a bit in the resistance of the peace serum.

" _About a week ago, it's why I've been staying with Rena."_

A smile crossed his lips, not his usual devilish smirk. It was weird, she had only seen it once or twice before. Her confusion grew when he started shaking his head.

" _When was the last time you remember seeing me? Before this afternoon."_

" _Wait, you tried to steal my coffee that morning before you left."_

" _Right, then what?"_

" _Work, then I was heading back to my place, when I saw..."_

" _How sure are you that it was me?"_

" _I can't be sure, but I was so sure."_

" _I'm positive it wasn't me."_

" _Oh really why is that?"_

" _Because after Four and I left that morning, I headed out to do patrols. I've been training patrols all week."_

" _None of this makes any sense. I've been so swept up in everything. I just wish I could go back to the way things were before I had the shit beat out of me."_

" _Before everything? Including this?"_ He gestured with his finger back and forth between them.

" _I don't exactly consider drunkenly flashing you at 2am the start of a relationship."_ A deep blush felt like it covered her whole face. Halfheartedly looking away from him.

" _What about that hot and angry kiss in your office?"_

" _The one where you almost had me on top of my desk?"_

" _Yeah that one."_

" _Maybe not everything."_

" _Then where do we stand then?"_ Both now shifting uneasily.

" _If I were to hook up with someone else, would you be mad?"_

" _Border-line murderous."_ His voice was husky. She bit her lip, part of her hoped he wasn't completely serious. Then again he had killed people before. Justifiably not his fault and she wondered if the guilt of not being able to control or stop what happened was eating at him. In the months since her incident she had seen him shut down or change the subject.

Pulling her to him as he leaned against the opposite wall, her pupils widening. Her battle against the peace serum was a quickly losing one. Her breath caught in her throat, a small hushed gasp escaping her lips. His fingers grazed the exposed skin of her back. His other trailing up the side of her thigh, goosebumps followed the chill in its absence. Cupping the side of her face, his hand now holding to the back of her neck. Kissing her slow and commanding. Letting her be the one to break it first.

" _So this is mine?" -_ She turned it up a level. Sliding her hands down his chest, stopping just above his belt. He nodded in response. - _"And this?"_ Her hand glided over his zipper, earning a growl and another nod. She watched as his blue eyes darkened dramatically. His breathing hitched this time, rubbing him teasingly through the layers of fabric separating them.

Releasing another growl, he pushed her off of him. Before she could blink, he had her pinned against the wall of the alcove. His fingers lightly dug into her shoulder, his forearm pressed across her collar bone. The initial nervous shock replaced with a smirk. He worked dangerously slow with his free hand, it felt like slow motion. Allowing the smallest of gasps to escape her lips, greedily removing her panties in a quick swift movement. Continuing to hold her, his fingers moved in rhythmic motions. Her last bit of control snapping as he pushed his fingers into her folds. In and out, rubbing her nub with his thumb. She panted for breath as his lips met hers, moaning into his mouth. If he wasn't holding her up she'd probably be walking like a new born giraffe.

Shifting his position, the hand he used to pin her was now massaging her left breast. She grabbed hold of his arm, in a mixed attempt of stopping him and urging him on. Undoing the front of his pants, she released his throbbing appendage from his boxers. He hissed as she stroked him. Licking her lips as she stared at his face, she slowly lowered herself. Shaking his head he brought her back up.

" _No, not here."_

" _Why? You afraid someone will see us?"_

" _Because you're better then some darken alley blow-job."_

" _I didn't know my big scary boyfriend was such a gentleman."_

" _I'm just full of surprises."_ That damn smirk of his making her weak in the knees. Rubbing her folds once again then grabbing her knees and returning her back to the wall. After some minor adjustments, they both found the release they'd been searching for. He fucked her til her eyes rolled back; clinging to him as she rode his cock.

Waking the next morning Hel woke up in her bed. Half tucked under a cocoon of covers. Her head was still foggy and she ached all over. She tried to will herself to sit up, but her body felt heavy. She was grateful for the dream but was she still in it? Was it a dream at all? Sadly, the hangover was all to real, the headache disproving that quickly.

The insistent ringing of its awaiting notifications made it impossible to ignore. Managing to rolled slightly to face her end table, sloppily swiping her hand across the glossy screen of her tablet. The sight of the first set of messages made her stomach churn. Bolting upright against her body's aching protest, almost a dozen pictures from last night. Up against the wall, dress hiked up past her ass, legs around Eric's waist. Her jaw hung wide in disbelief as she took in the images.

Her sex life was no one's business, but it still bothered her that someone took it upon themselves to take pictures. Much less send them to her, like a fucking stalker. It irked her to no end, was it someone's sick attempt to blackmail her. Scanning the multitude of messages for some sort of hint, some indication as motive or why. Nothing. The frustration was driving her nuts, she spotted an email that had come in hours before. But unlike the creepy wordless pictures she knew who it was from, the twins. It was short and simple almost nice. Whatever it was that the mystery girl had injected her with was no longer in her system as far as they could tell. They had ran every test they had and a few they created all came back negative. They could not tell what it was. Until they had anything more to go off of they would back burner it.

Double tapping the attachment, she rubbed at her neck waiting for it to load. Her eyes wildly scanned over documents, the blood types of her, her parents. It confirmed that she and her dad shared the same blood type, but the woman listed under mother Emily Gavin had O-. Making the chance she was her birth mother were just over 6%. It was something, not exactly proof that she wasn't Four's sister. She needed to talk to both of them.

Her shower was rushed, as was getting dressed. Not looking like a complete hot mess was something she was grateful for. Pulling the hood of her jacket just over her face, uncomfortable with the thought of who else might have also received the pictures. The tablet gripped tightly in her fingers as she headed for Eric's office.


End file.
